Aftermath
by WingedWolf121
Summary: Uther has descended into madness, and Arthur finds it no easy task to run Camelot. Merlin finds it no easy task to keep Arthur healthy and happy as he runs it. Eventual Merlin/Arthur, Lancelot/Gwen.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Aftermath**

**Summary: Uther has descended into madness, and Arthur finds it no easy task to run Camelot. Merlin finds it no easy task to keep Arthur healthy and happy as he runs it. Eventual Merlin/Arthur, Lancelot/Gwen. **

**A/N: I couldn't wait for season 4, and so I wrote my own stinkin story about what happens next. Which is of course, Merthur. Yaaay! Just a heads up, I'm not a Gwen fan. There will probably not be outright bashing, but she ain't gonna be doing anything spectacular. Not that she ever does.**

**Thanks go out to Sofiajedi, as always, because she reads everything I write and points out the idiotic errors I make when I pull all nighters. **

"Has he improved at all?" Arthur asked. His voice was one pitch from breaking. "Any signs of returning mind?"

"No, my lord." Gaius began to reassemble his bag of medicines. "I'm sorry, but he hasn't changed."

"Igraine! Igraine, I didn't mean to!" Arthur flinched. "You were always my love! It wasn't my fault she twisted it!" Uther began to sob. He tossed and turned on the sheets. "Oh, Igraine!"

"There's _nothing_ you can do?" Gaius looked sorry. Arthur felt weary. "At least to quiet him?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him. The strain of kingship combined with Morgana's betrayal and…past guilt, just seems to have overwhelmed him. I'm afraid I can only make him sleep."

"The people cannot see their King like this." Arthur glared at Gaius, but it was only half hearted. He found he was unable to summon real anger, not when Gaius looked to sad. He'd known Uther a long time. "Merlin!"

"Yes?" Merlin at least could be counted on to be silent.

"You're in charge of these chambers now, in addition to mine. Let no one know that the King is like this." Merlin nodded.

"Yes Arthur." Arthur felt something ease in his shoulders as Merlin said his name. "You know this might make your laundry late."

"It better not. You have too much free time anyway." Merlin looked indignant.

"Too much free time! Too much time spent cleaning your pig sty of a room you mean!" Arthur snorted. But it was nice to hear Merlin complaining. It was normal.

Little enough was normal right now, God knew. With his father like this, Arthur was ruling Camelot in all but name. That let him knight Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival, but he could see no other benefits. His new knights themselves were a rather debatable benefit.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin. And come on, you need to help me into my armor. It's time to beat the knights senseless." Merlin rolled his eyes as he walked with Arthur out of the royal chambers.

"Didn't Gwaine beat you?" Arthur scowled at Merlin.

"No he has _not!_" As an afterthought, he added "And while I'm training, you can clean my second suit of armor. The chain mail's getting rusty." He grinned as Merlin spluttered.

**Line break**

Arthur twisted, the familiar ring of steel in his ears. He jammed his elbow into Percival's gut and slammed the hilt of his sword onto the man's wrist. Percival cursed and dropped his blade.

"Yield!" Percival said quickly. Arthur took off his helmet and nodded. Percival looked relieved.

"Arthur! Lighten up man, you look like a bloody statue." Arthur rolled his eyes as Gwaine's voice came from across the field. Gwaine looked absurdly cheerful. It was raining, the field was muddy, and Arthur was sure this set of chain mail was rusting.

"What are you so happy about?" Gwaine shrugged.

"I just thrashed Lancelot." Lancelot, standing next to him, looked indignant.

"I _tripped!_" Gwaine grinned.

"Aha, but then your sword flew out of your hand."

"You stepped on my wrist!"

"Well, you shouldn't have put your hand under my foot. That was bad method there Lance." Arthur glared at the both of them and decided to ignore them. If his knights chose to be immature, who was he to stop them.

"Oy, Arthur!" Merlin waved from the edge of the field. Arthur jogged over. "The council wants to meet with you." He looked quite disgruntled.

"What are you so mopey about?" Merlin looked a little bit sheepish.

"I may have told a few members of the council that you were busy, and I was busier, and they should just walk outside and get you themselves. They may have been less than pleased." Arthur snorted out a laugh.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Merlin shrugged, grinning. "I'll see what they want. You go tell your even more idiotic friends that training is over. Oh, and tell Leon to check over the lower town to make sure everyone is ready for winter." Merlin frowned. "What?"

"You didn't say the nonmagical-because-magic-is-banned-but-still-important word." Arthur paused to decipher that. Then he glared at Merlin.

"_Please_ tell your actually rather less idiotic friends than you that training is over and tell Leon to check on the lower town." Merlin bobbed up and down, grinning. Arthur scowled. "Why on earth do I put up with you?"

"Because I tolerate you when you're being a grumpykins." Merlin trotted away before Arthur could find adequate response to being called a grumpykins.

"_Mer_lin!" By that time Merlin was out of earshot. Arthur stalked back to the castle, grumbling about terrible servants. Terrible servants who would be fired if their stupidity wasn't so endearing.

As he hopped up the steps, Arthur wondered if anyone else had servants like Merlin. He'd never had one, but he'd always had the staff in perpetual terror of him. Most likely, he'd just deprived Ealdor of it's idiot.

"Sir!" Arthur remembered why he'd come back. Fenron, one of his father's councilors, was wringing his hands and looking nervous. Arthur tried to smile reassuringly. "We need to have an emergency meeting! Something must be done about the king?"

"What do you mean by that?" The good humor Merlin had inspired was fading fast.

"Well, he can't be _well_!" Fenron yelped. Fenron reminded Arthur of one of his dogs, but without their bravery. "He's not been seen since Morgana! Things are going to fall apart! The peasantry will riot!"

"The people aren't going to _riot_ Fenron." Arthur was fairly sure that Fenron hadn't been out of the citadel in the last fifty years. "They are loyal."

"But diplomatic relations! The paperwork that isn't being done! The allotment of supplies is going undone!" Fenron looked terrified at the thought of such disorder. "Lords will be asking for supplications soon, and someone must order the taxes, and no one has seen your father!" Fenron looked at him from the corner of his eye. "If, perhaps, I might see him so that I might reassure the castle…"

"I'll convene a council tomorrow morning." Arthur was sure that letting anyone see his father right now actually _would_ provoke chaos. "And I'm having the lower town assessed as we speak."

"Good." Fenrod looked at least a bit satisfied. "And your father?"

"Gaius is working on treatment. He's merely ill." Arthur pushed past the old man. "I must change from my armor." He fled to his chambers before Fenrod could demand any further information about Uther. He'd have to send Merlin to Gaius, to make sure the healer understood just how necessary discretion was.

As expected, Merlin was back in Arthur's chambers. Arthur was mildly impressed to see his chain mail lying on the table, freshly cleaned. Merlin himself was half under the bed.

"What in the world are you doing?" Merlin hit his head on the underside of the bed trying to slither out.

"Getting dust bunnies!" Merlin grinned and held out a dirty rag. "My mum always used to say that if you didn't get under the bed, the bunnies could eat you in your sleep." Arthur snorted.

"Well, you're going to have to clean this chain mail." Merlin looked horrified.

"I just finished the other!" He moved to help Arthur get out of the mail.

"You need to get it done before the mail rusts." Merlin sighed. "The lords want to meet with me."

"And?" Arthur scowled.

"They want to talk about what we do with my father indisposed. And they want to know what his condition actually is." Merlin's hands slowed as he fiddled with Arthur's shirt. "I don't know what to tell them."

"You'll need to do your father's duties, or no one will. Just delegate some of the knights training to Gwaine and Lancelot, they're both great warriors." Merlin's voice turned gentle. "You don't need to do everything yourself, you know."

"The knights have to bond with me." Arthur said. Merlin chuckled and resumed his fiddling with the shirt.

"Arthur, every one of them would leap through fire for you. You have nothing to worry about." Arthur smiled slightly. It was really funny, how downright wonderful Merlin could be sometimes.

"Where did you learn a word like delegate Merlin? I thought it was too big to be part of your little vocabulary." Merlin patted down his back to smooth out the final creases in Arthur's shirt.

"Delegate has eight letters, it's not a big word!"

"You can count that high?" Merlin shoved him. "Hey!"

"Those of who didn't spend our lives being hit in the head have great skill in mathematics." Arthur turned around and grabbed for Merlin's shoulder. Merlin jumped back with a grin. "We also have the ability to avoid those sloths that try to kill us for our intellect!"

"Sloth?" Arthur mock glared. "I'll show you speed!" Merlin scrambled backwards as Arthur bounded for him, intending to wreak vengeance. He was _not_ in any way a sloth! Merlin tripped and sat down heavily on the bed. He stared up at Arthur.

"Arthur?" Arthur coughed and turned around. Gwen was in the doorway, picking at her skirt. Merlin remaining sitting, a bit wide-eyed.

"Yes Gwen, what did you want?" Gwen shifted uncomfortably. Arthur took a step away from Merlin and the bed.

"Arthur, he is, I mean, he, Gaius. Gaius wants to talk to you." Arthur prayed that the news was good. Maybe his father was lucid again. Gwen glanced past him to Merlin. "Merlin?"

"I was just going. I need to ask a laundress about some sheets." Merlin blushed. "Uther's sheets."

"No one cares, _Mer_lin." Arthur regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. But he couldn't just take them back. Merlin got up and grabbed the wet chain mail off the table.

As he left, he shot Arthur a grin over his shoulder and jerked his head at Gwen. Arthur was _fairly_ sure that the demented expression was meant to be encouraging. Ah. Merlin thought it was great that Gwen had come to see him.

Which was great of course. He loved spending time with Gwen, of course.

"Thank you for delivering the message, Gwen. How are you coping?" Gwen smiled.

"Oh, fine. It's so wonderful having Elyan around. Thank you for knighting him." Arthur fell into step next to her as they walked down to Gaius's chambers.

"He earned it. I've seldom seen a better swordsman." Arthur sought for something to say to her. "Is the mood of the people positive?"

"They're relieved to have a proper monarch in charge, not someone like Morgana." Arthur's stomach plunged. "Oh, I almost forgot. I promised Elyan I would help him clean his armor."

"Well, goodbye then." Gwen stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you around." She hurried off to the armory. Arthur sighed. Gwen was such a sweet girl. He reached Gaius's chambers and pushed the door open.

The physician was pouring over a few beakers. He shut a book as Arthur came into the room.

"Gwen said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that I need a new shipment of herbs from Drailia." Arthur blinked. Gaius coughed. "The request was put in awhile ago, but then Morgana happened, and nothing seems to be being done with your father indisposed. It's not a plant I can gather from these parts, and it's necessary to treat the fevers which often rise in winter."

"Nothing about my father?" Gaius shook his head. "Oh. You need it from the crown?"

"The plant is imported by way of the merchants of the east. I cannot hope to afford it, so your father bought it with money from the treasury. Since it is a vitally important herb in winter, and is used to help the people, he felt it a justifiable expense."

Arthur grimaced. Winter was coming, that was true. He would need to send someone to asses their stores, and collect the taxes from the provinces, and probably order extra patrols. Many peasants turned to bandits during the hard months.

"I'll see to it immediately." He'd been meaning to go through his father's paperwork anyway. "Are you sure you can't examine my father again?"

"Merlin is cleaning his rooms as we speak. If anything changes, he'll inform me." Arthur concealed a wince. Merlin was cleaning his chain mail.

But it wasn't as though he could entrust anyone else to clean the chambers, what if Uther woke up raving? Another servant might report it and panic Camelot. Merlin was trustworthy.

"Right."

**Line break**

Arthur had realized something about kingship. It meant paperwork. Loads and loads of paperwork. His father's desk was piled high with scrolls and bits of parchment. Some were as absurd as a noble lady begging for troops to search Camelot because a man had broken her mirror while others were pleas for aid from lower town peasants whose homes had been damaged when Morgana took over. Arthur felt awful that they'd had to wait this long because he'd been lazy and not looked it all over.

"Hey." Arthur didn't look up. It was easy to deduce that Merlin was the only one who'd interrupt him, or address him so casually. "Arthur."

"What do you want, Merlin?" He snapped. Arthur was trying to sort through the list of allegations against some man in the lower town who was suspected of being a thief. There was a clink. That made Arthur looked up.

Merlin had set down a tray from the kitchens and a goblet of ale.

"You didn't show up at your chambers for dinner, so I went looking for you. You've been in here for hours." Arthur felt a stab of guilt. He recognized the smells wafting towards him-venison, a piece of bread and butter, a blueberry tart. All his favorite foods, and somehow still warm.

"I can't have been…" Arthur turned his gaze to the window. The sky was spangled with stars. Some servants had lit the candles, coming into the study in that unobtrusive way proper servants acted. "Oh."

"Eat something." Merlin pushed the tray closer. Arthur obediently picked up fork and knife. The food was delicious, and he hadn't even noticed how starved he was. Once he'd made decent headway to the meal, it occurred to him that Merlin was still standing there.

"You know, you can sit down." Merlin grinned.

"Oh, I know. But there aren't any chairs. And I can't leave, or you'll finish then just go right back into that stack of paper."

"Are you saying you're going to stop me? This has to be finished." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You'll just wear yourself out. You've done plenty for one day, you've got a council meeting tomorrow, and you've got to have a crick in your neck from bending over like that. Go to bed."

"This is more important than a bit of discomfort, Merlin." The ale was making Arthur a bit sleepy. He pushed the tray towards Merlin. "Here, finish the tart." Merlin and he both loved blueberry tarts. Merlin told Arthur once that his mother made them, in the summer when everyone was prosperous and there was enough flour left over to make the crust.

"Discomfort? Cricks in the neck from bending over books are hell." Merlin said it through a mouthful of tart. "Sides, it isn't like your father was always on top of this stuff. Let the scribes handle a bit."

"What do you mean, my father wasn't on top of these matters?" Arthur tried to make it sound demanding. It was a mostly failed effort.

"Well, you'll notice that your father did paperwork with a bunch of other people, so they could handle the unimportant stuff." Merlin was licking his fingers now. The sight was making it hard for Arthur to concentrate. "That's why he had time to actually rule the kingdom. And nobody puts in paper requests if you just sit on the throne and let people come in and ask for help."

"That's…an interesting idea." Arthur yawned. "Maybe you're right about sleeping."

"Did, did you just admit to me being right? Did I hear correctly?"

"No. Your hearing is going. Probably your brain can't handle the strain of thinking up big words and still listening to me." Arthur got up and strode from the chamber. Well. Perhaps he didn't stride so much as wearily walk.

Merlin grabbed the tray and blew out the candles before catching up to him.

"I have a great vocabulary." Arthur laughed. Merlin looked wounded. "I just can't use it around you. You wouldn't understand it."

"Whatever Merlin." Arthur staggered into his chambers. Thankfully, everything royal in the castle was kept close to each other. He flopped down on his bed.

"Prat." As he fell asleep, Arthur could feel Merlin's hands on his legs pulling his boots off.

**Line break**

Miracle of miracles, Arthur did not wake up with a terrible crick in his neck. He woke up warm, comfortable, and barefoot. To Merlin's voice.

"Rise and shine!"

"Shut up."

"You know why you have bad days? You start it off with a bad attitude." Arthur growled into his pillow.

"My attitude has nothing to do with the events in Camelot!" Merlin tutted from somewhere on his left. Going by hearing, Arthur lunged from bed. Merlin yelped as Arthur tackled him.

"You clotpole!" Arthur got to his feet, grinning down at Merlin. Merlin glared.

"Suddenly, the world does look brighter." Merlin muttered something under his breath. "I'm sorry, what was that _Mer_lin?"

"You're an arrogant princeling, and if you keep banging me about your breakfast will get cold." Arthur laughed and helped Merlin up. Merlin smiled a little bit as he took Arthur's hand.

"You're impossible." Arthur sobered as he thought of the day. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." Arthur glared and took a bite of meat. Merlin sat in the chair opposite him. "Go on, what is it?"

"Fenron wants to see my father." Merlin wrinkled his nose.

"He's a git."

"He's an important git. What should I tell the lords about him? They'll tell people things, and it can't get out that my father is mad!"

"Just say he's sick. That he'll get better, but in the meantime you're running the kingdom, and no one should see him because he may be contagious." Arthur snickered.

"That'll keep them out of his chambers for sure. Sometimes you offer such helpful suggestions, I forget that you're an utter fool." Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur got to his feet and clapped his shoulder. "Don't forget that you have to scrub the floor today."

"You track mud everywhere! You know, if you wiped your feet before you came into the palace all of the servants would have a lot less to do!" Arthur went about getting dressed with Merlin's complaints ringing in his ears. It was always good to have something familiar to fall back on.

**A/N: Yeah, I didn't want to write a whole council meeting. I thought that would be boring. And I promise, this will be updated regularly. On my honor as a diehard Merthur fan. Of course, you should still review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm going to switch around povs whenever I feel like it, fair warning. I can be a whore like that. Thanks to Sofiajedi, as always, and massive thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love reviews. They're like brownies. **

**A note on me: I hate the period of time when it's freezing but hasn't snowed because one, it hurts the plants and I like plants. It sucks having to replant half the garden because no snow insulated it. And I consider it a yucky time of year. And now Merlin is my ranting tool, bwaha!**

"This is bloody cold!"

"Don't be such a girl Merlin!"

"How is this girly? Girls are smart enough to not catch pnemonia by going around damp and dark tunnels to check water supplies!" Merlin shivered. "I hate this season."

"Why's that?" Arthur handed Merlin the torch. "Here. Since you're such a wimp, you can have the torch."

"Thanks. Even though I'm not a wimp, I just don't have those layers of fat you do." Arthur dearly wished he hadn't given the torch to Merlin. Now Merlin had a torch to hold in front of him, so Arthur couldn't swat his shoulder. By the grin on Merlin's face, he knew it. "And it's because it's so dreary. It's cold and grey and yucky, there's no snow, and everyone is in a bad mood."

"Everyone doesn't go into a bad mood during the last month of fall Merlin." Arthur took a left turn. "Hurry up with the torch!"

"You're grumpy no matter what season, so you can't tell, but they do! Gaius made me clean his leech tank." Arthur fought back a grin. "Stop smiling!"

"_How_ could you tell?" Arthur turned around and stared at his manservant. "All you could see was the back of my head!"

"You're very predictable." Merlin flashed Arthur a sunny grin. "Really, you are. Miracle nobody's killed you yet."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur turned another corner. "Here, I can see the reservoir." Arthur had gained a new appreciation for Camelot's massive water supply when he'd seen Merlin's village. Having to _haul_ water from a stream a mile off must have been hellish. So he'd decided to drag Merlin along to check the water with him.

Not that he wanted to impress Merlin. That would be stupid.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" And it would be a failing plan, and Arthur Pendragon did not make plans that failed. Therefore, this had not been a plan. Really.

"We're checking to make sure nothing crawly is in the water." Arthur peered into it. "And to set up torches so it doesn't freeze in the winter." Arthur gestured to the logs set in the cavern walls around the pool. "These burn through the entire winter."

"No, I meant why us. Specifically. Someone else could be doing it." Arthur grimaced.

"Fenron."

"Ah." Merlin's tone was suddenly very sympathetic. "He's still hovering around?"

"Yes. Prince Arthur, might I have conference with you? Prince Arthur, have you attended to this small and unimportant task? Prince Arthur, may I lick your boots?" Arthur was beginning to despise the counselor with a passion. "He'll never look for me down here."

"You really should just send some knights to hassle him." Arthur choked.

"_Mer_lin!" Merlin shot him an innocent look.

"What?"

"I can't use the knights as brutes to kick around anyone who annoys me!" Merlin paused.

"Isn't that the whole point of having knights?"

"No!" Arthur groaned. "They are to protect the rights of the people. Though…" Arthur allowed himself a grin. "It would be nice to put Fenron in a dark alley with Percival."

"Oh, yes." Arthur peered over at Merlin. The boy was examining the edges of the tank, looking fascinated.

"What do you have against him?" Merlin shrugged.

"He just isn't very nice to servants. You know, one of those guys who drags them down into freezing cold tunnels and calls them idiots." Arthur snorted.

"Shut up. Well, we only need to send a woodcutter out for two logs, these ones should last the winter." Arthur sighed. "Merlin, can you think of any stupid task that puts us no where near Fenron?"

"You could work with the knights?" Merlin suggested. His eyes glinted. "Ooh, I know." Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Care to share you one and only stroke of genius?" Arthur had a feeling that might've been harsh. After all, Merlin was only trying to help. But Merlin just grinned, like the insult bounced right off.

"Take a ride through the lower town to oversee construction work. You haven't been down there in ages, and Fenron certainly won't deign to walk amongst the lower classes." Arthur thought about it.

"And a public show of strength would revitalize the people, helping show that the crown is strong! Merlin that's brilliant!" Merlin's grin lit up the underground cavern far better than the torch. Arthur backtracked. "You know. For you."

"Whatever you say Arthur."

* * *

><p>Merlin liked the lower town quite a lot. He had a lot of friends down there. No one, or at least no one but a very small and disliked percentage, looked down on him. When he tripped over things, they were very rarely expensive and or old.<p>

But he especially liked it for it's loyalty. Arthur rode through the dirt roads, gazing over the houses and vendors. Quite a few people were poking their heads out of the windows to gawk. Merlin couldn't blame them.

Arthur certainly cut a figure here. He was wearing his red jacket at Merlin's insistence (it _was_ cold) and his horse was a massive white stallion. No one in the lower town even owned a horse, let alone one of such breeding. Arthur had him at a walk, tracing through the crooked streets and peasantry like a King.

Like a better King than Uther ever was or could be. Merlin was by his side walking, grinning at the people he knew. These were the lower lower town. The peasants who weren't blacksmiths and didn't have high paying jobs in the palace, but worked in the fields surrounding Camelot or in the bowels of the castle. And somehow they still looked up at Arthur with awe and devotion.

"Whose house is this?" Arthur asked suddenly. Merlin blinked at it. Half the roof had caved in, but it was still clearly inhabited.

"John and Kearn live there. John works in the fields and Kearn does grunt work in the royal gardens." Merlin waved into the crowd. "John! Kearn!"

The couple emerged the spectators. They were both wary. Arthur dismounted.

"Master John, Master Kearn. How long has your house been in such disrepair?"

"Since ahbat month agos milord." John, a man with a scruffy beard and watery blue eyes, said. He scratched his hair. "We don 'ave the coins to fix er." Arthur frowned.

"Did you put in a request for aid?" Master John blinked.

"Y'mean fill aht a scroll 'n give it to the tax c'lectors? No milord, arn't a one of us round ere what can read 'n write." Arthur frowned. John gulped. "We f'gured we best jus deal with ahr lot milord."

"No, I'm not at all angry with you Master John. I'll send people down here immediately to fix your roof and fortify the house." Arthur turned to the crowd and raised his voice. "Who else needs help?"

Tentative hands raised. A lot of hands. Arthur beckoned them forward. "Form a line and state your needs. I'll send people to fulfill them as soon as possible." Arthur said to Merlin in an undertone "Do you have parchment?"

"In the saddlebag." Merlin fished it out and grabbed the reins. "I'll hold the beast for you."

"Thanks." Arthur returned to the peasants. One old woman's chimney grate had broken and her floor was flooded. Moss had started to grow that made people lightheaded as they entered the room. A young boy's father had broken his leg and the boy needed a job to put food on the table. There were several others whose roofs had large holes. One woman who could barely keep her voice from shaking said her family had no blankets, and that her children were cold.

Arthur wrote down the requests with growing sense of horror. Some people lived in foul conditions-he had bejeweled chamber pots that were changed whenever he left the room. He had blankets aplenty.

Somehow the system that gave him these privileges had _failed_ and all these people were suffering for it. When the last person had stated their problems-a skinny young man whose cottage was so drafty fire's wouldn't stay lit-Arthur nodded to the peasants.

"These will be dealt with immediately. And, on behalf of the crown, I apologize." Arthur bowed his head. "Your problems should have received help as soon as they happened, and not been allowed to fester so long. It was my failure. But I assure you, this will be fixed if I have to take the blankets out of my own room."

There was a second of shocked silence. Then the clapping began. Arthur mounted his horse amidst thunderous applause. For the first time in months, the denizens of the poor areas in Camelot had someone listen to their woes and _do_ something for them.

It was a tremendous feeling, being cared about.

Arthur was shocked when the clapping began. He didn't deserve it. It was _his_ family that let these people starve and freeze, with the only way to lodge pleas for help being writing forms to the tax collectors, despite the fact that half of Camelot was so poorly educated they'd never seen books.

Merlin, for his part, was glowing. As prattish as Arthur could be, as insulting and hurtful and mean as his comments often were, Arthur was a great prince. Few monarchs ever even spoke to their poorer people. And he'd never seen one noblemen head down to the lower town and see if they could help. He snuck a glance up at Arthur.

The prince wasn't basking in the adulation. He looked troubled.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Merlin asked as soon as they were in the stables. Arthur still had the half guilty half horrified look on his face.<p>

"This is awful!" Arthur burst out. "There are people starving and dying down there, and no one's helping them!"

"Yeah." Merlin shrugged. "In Ealdor, we used to only really get to know a child once they were over five, because unless they were hardy they died by then." Arthur stared in mute horror. "And people starved as well."

"They shouldn't!" Arthur snapped. "I cannot allow people who serve the crown to suffer that way!"

"That's why you're going to be a great King." Merlin said. He touched Arthur's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, you can go challenge Gwaine for that. You didn't know, and now that you do know you want to help. That's a step up from before."

A prickling sensation spread from where Merlin's fingers touched his jacket to Arthur's chest and down his arm. Arthur's lips wanted to curl up in a stupid smile.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Merlin took his hand away. "You go through there all the time! You knew the very people whose house didn't have a roof, and you didn't think I might be concerned?"

"You _prat!_" Merlin glared at Arthur. "I had other things to think about, and you've had other things to thing about!"

"Oh, so you can't keep a single thought-people have no roof-in your head! You're an idiot!" Merlin bit the inside of his cheek to keep from hurling a spell at Arthur.

"It's the way it's always been! Nobody go's to the crown unless someone's breaking the law! And that's because of _your_ family's ruling!" Merlin spat. "You're blaming things on me for absolutely no reason!"

"I…go clean my armor!" Merlin gaped at him. Arthur whirled and stalked out to the training fields. "If it isn't shining by tomorrow morning I'll pay someone else to do it and take it out of your salary!"

Arthur's wave of indignation carried him up the stairs to his father's study, and partway into the orderings for supplies to be brought to the lower town and manpower to be dispatched. Then guilt hit.

He'd been awful, irrational, and stupid. Furthermore, he'd been taking out his anger on Merlin, who was the nicest person ever and had actually gotten him down to the lower town in the first place. Oh, he felt like bastard.

"Sire, did you want to see me?" Fenrod, in all his slimy glory, entered the study. "I had heard manpower was being sent out to the lower town."

"Yes. There are some unacceptable circumstances down there I mean to rectify." Fenrod sniffed.

"Are they being rebellious?" Arthur gritted his teeth.

"No, they're starving. And freezing." Fenrod gave a little gasp.

"Oh the poor things. Yes, give them some reparation." Arthur wanted to point out that he hardly needed Fenrod's approval for anything. He was _crown prince_. "May I help?"

"Yes, actually. Go fetch Merlin for me. Then go down to the kitchen and get me some nice dish. Something rich and elaborate." Fenrod's slimy smile vanished. Arthur felt a surge of vindictive pleasure. "On you go."

"Of course, sire." Fenrod bowed slow. He looked like he'd tasted something foul. Arthur reflected that it must be humiliating, being a great lord and having to go fetch the same class of peasantry you condescended. He hoped it put a bad taste in Fenrod's mouth. "Right away."

* * *

><p>Merlin glared at the armor.<p>

_Bang_. Another dent. The armor floated in midair. Merlin narrowed his eyes. An invisible blow from the other side hammered the dent back into place. With a scraping sound, the armor smoothed itself back over and returned to it's previous shiny condition.

Arsehole prince.

Another _bang_ and a dent appeared right in the center of the armor. Merlin scowled and slowly unbent it, listening to the screeching sound as the metal shifted.

Ungrateful, arsehole, bloody, gitface, stupid, dollopy, irrational, gorgeous-

There was a creak as the armory door opened. Merlin waved the armor over and put it over his lap. He picked up the little used polishing cloth, and when councilor Fenrod rounded the corner, he was diligently working. Just like a good human.

"You, boy." Fenrod's voice was tinged with disgust. "Your Master orders you to attend upon him."

As prattish as Arthur was, Merlin doubted he'd used those words.

"Really?" Merlin blinked. "Well, I'm polishing armor."

"This is _not_ to be interpreted as a request." Fenrod's nasally voice took on new heights of ugly. "Move, servant."

Merlin got to his feet, chanting _Pick your battles_ to himself. He stepped past Fenrod without bowing and went to find out what the clot pole wanted now.

Arthur was busy filling out forms when Merlin stepped into the study. Arthur looked up then down again quickly. So he felt bad.

"Yes?" Damn, but he hadn't meant to sound friendly. But the very, very, guilty look on Arthur's face had melted his anger. Damn, damn, damn.

"I thought you might be hungry." Arthur indicated the very delicious looking custard on the desk. "I also had a servant bring you a chair." Merlin sat down. Arthur scribbled on the paper. "I thought it your due, for having come up with the idea of going to the lower town."

"Oh. Thanks." That was as close to an apology as he was going to get anyway. Merlin took a spoonful of the custard. It was delicious. A hundred times better than anything he got in Ealdor, or even anything that Gaius served. Gaius's meals were rarely elaborate. "How's the paperwork coming?"

"Well. I should have people mobilized by tomorrow morning." Arthur and Merlin settled into comfortable silence as Arthur moved from those to the assessments of supplies and tax reports.

Merlin was content with it. Here was he, a relatively unstressed Arthur, and a custard. He would take his moments of rest as they came.

**A/N: Sorry for the slightly shorter chappie. I ran out of stuff to say. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to Maine for a week and I have no idea if there's internet and I had an "OhSHITIhaven'tpostedanything" moment. So Sofiajedi, who is helping me with an extremely twisted fic now, is busy and I'm tired and yeah. Unproofread, read with caution. **

**Thanks to reviewers, as always.**

**And Camelot gets massive amounts of snow. Why? Because it's more fun. Nobody wants to read about a measly two inches. It also just occurred to me that it's August and for some reason I'm writing a story that takes place in winter. Whatever.**

"Rise and shine, it's a beautiful morning!" Arthur moaned.

"What's so beautiful about it anyway?" He could hear the chipperness leaking from Merlin's voice. He probably had a stupid grin on his face too. And stupidly bright eyes. Arthur _hated_ morning people.

"It snowed! Nearly two feet." Arthur growled into the pillow.

"How do you know how deep it is?"

"I went outside! Come on, not even you can be a grumpykins when there's fresh snow on the ground!" _That_ got Arthur out of bed. He scrambled up and reached for something to throw. Nothing presented itself. So Arthur turned to glare at Merlin.

"I am not a _grumpykins_." It appeared that the all intimidating royalty glare of doom didn't work on Merlin. The idiot just grinned and didn't look at all remorseful.

"Be happy! You've got a hot breakfast and a whole new vat of snow related things to worry about!" Arthur snarled something inarticulate at Merlin and stomped to his table. He _did_ have new snow related problems. The paths and roads had to be cleared, the pipes probably had to be unfrozen, the windows all had to be closed, and he had to deal with an incessantly cheerful Merlin.

Bloody wonderful.

"You still aren't happy." Merlin finished stoking up the fire. "There's snow!"

"Snow means problems." Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur scowled.

"It's pretty though. And it's fun!" Merlin ignored Arthur's glare. "I can hear the children laughing from here."

"Are they laughing because I'm going to throw you out the window out the window and they enjoy the sight of broken bleeding bodies?" If Merlin's grin slipped just a little at that, it wasn't noticeable.

"Snow is just _fun_ Arthur." Merlin finished stoking the fire and got to his feet. Arthur blinked and sat up straighter as Merlin opened the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To make sure Uther's fireplace is lit up. Can't have the King freezing to death." Arthur hmpfed and watched Merlin leave. If his gaze lingered a little longer than protocol allowed, no one was around to notice.

* * *

><p>Arthur trotted down the steps to check on the men clearing snow. Merlin was sort of right. The snow was pretty, the men clearing it looked cheerful, and he spotted several children playing in the massive drifts. He had his thickest clothes on, which happened to be a dashing scarlet cloak he was rather fond of, and there was the sound of laughter in the air.<p>

Vaguely familiar laughter. Arthur turned and squinted over the glare from the snow.

His heart suddenly felt heavier. There was another man wearing a scarlet cloak on the other side of the courtyard. He recognized Lancelot. The man was blushing like a young girl, and ducking his head bashfully.

It was easy to see that the girl next to him was Gwen. She was brushing the snow off his cloak, smiling and giggling. Arthur stared as Lancelot said something that made Gwen laugh louder.

That was _fine_. Nothing suggested that it was anything more than platonic. In fact, this was a good thing. It made sense for one of his finest knights to care so for his possible future queen. It would no doubt help relations for Gwen to be able to depend so completely on a knight. It would give her protection when he wasn't around.

It would give her someone to wiggle her fingers at in a flirtatious way when he was away as well. Apparently.

"What's gotten you all frowny?" Merlin asked as he hopped down the steps. Merlin was in a woolen version of his usual clothing, with a bright red scarf.

"Well, there's the fact that these men aren't working nearly fast enough, and it's cold enough for me to feel it through my cloak, and this 'pretty snow' is bloody blinding me." Arthur snarled. "Oh, and so is that scarf." Merlin blinked and looked down at his scarf.

"What?"

"It's an eyesore. Come on." Merlin pattered along behind him in confusion as Arthur stalked around Camelot, glaring workers into quicker movement and routinely hurling abuse over his shoulder at Merlin.

"What was gotten into you?" snapped Merlin, after the fifth insult to his intelligence. Arthur scowled.

"_None_ of your concern!"

"If it's going to make you this unbearable, it is my concern!" Arthur tried to burn a hole in Merlin's forehead with his eyes. He failed. "What's wrong?"

For a second, Arthur was swayed by Merlin's concerned tone. Then he remembered that this was Gwen and he cared for her deeply and Merlin should butt out of his romance.

"Go find something to do _Mer_lin, and quit bothering me! If I choose to speak with you about something, I'll broach the subject myself!" Arthur stormed off. Merlin stomped into the palace, fuming.

In the far corners of Camelot, dark storms boiled in the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Does Arthur just think I have nothing to do? <em>Merlin fumed to himself. He was on his knees cleaning out the King's fireplace. It was difficult, and dirty, and he would much rather have been outside having fun. Freezing, yes, but having fun. Or with Arthur serving him in the council meeting.

Well, he'd want to be with Arthur if Arthur wasn't deciding to act like a royal ass! Merlin gritted his teeth and shuffled farther into the fireplace. Normally, he would have snapped his fingers and been done with it, but this was Uther's fireplace.

Using magic in front of Uther, however demented Uther might have become after Morgana, wasn't an option. Merlin wasn't that stupid, no matter what Arthur thought.

There was a whimper behind him. Merlin sighed.

"Morgana? Morgana dear, come sit next to me. I've got a present for you."

Merlin had given up talking back to Uther. He wasn't entirely sure what delusions held the King, but he had retreated to some other time. The blankets rustled as Uther moved. All the King was strong enough to do was shift his bulk around the bed.

Merlin ignored the ramblings behind him and finished cleaning the fireplace. He straightened, wiping his fingers on his pants.

Uther moaned. He managed to turn his head toward Merlin, staring at him. Uther's once blue eyes were a milky blue-grey now, and his face was saggy and more old than it ever had seemed in the past.

Merlin shivered. Uther was a very sick man.

"Murderer!" Merlin almost dropped his pail of ashes. "Murderer! Murderers all of you, you sorcerers and you witches, evil treacherous abominations!"

Merlin fled from Uther's chambers, shoulders shaking.

Abomination. That was a new one.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mer<em>lin, what happened to you?" Arthur had been angry a few moments ago. But the sight of his grey manservant was simply too much.

"Cleaning your father's fireplace." Arthur fought down a giggle at Merlin's hapless look. "I thought that as long as I was filthy already, I'd get your filthier clothing to the laundry."

Arthur stifled his amusement.

"Go use my bath basin." Merlin blushed. "Er, it's already dirty and because you were missing I had a maid fill it. You're hardly likely to get a hot bath anywhere else."

"Um, thank you." Arthur really had no idea how Merlin managed in winter. Melting snow for a bath sounded more the precursor to a trip to Gaius, and took ages anyway. No way was Merlin being allowed to walk around blackened for that length of time.

He was Arthur's manservant after all. He had to be presentable, it would reflect poorly on Arthur if he didn't.

"Go on." Arthur gestured to the antechamber where his basin sat. "It'll get cold."

"Fine." Merlin's tone surely wasn't daring? Merlin shucked his jacket and began pulling off his boots. Arthur swallowed.

"I'll just go find something else to do. You can take some of my old clothing, I'll have those cleaned." Arthur whirled around before Merlin could bare any more skin than his feet.

Merlin watched him go, disappointment settling in his stomach. Surely it wasn't normal for men to just let others use their baths?

But this was Arthur, and Arthur was odd, and having moodswings due to the stress he was under, and so maybe this was the new normal. Merlin crooked a grin.

It was a bit funny when he thought about it. Merlin was never without hot bath water, on the rare occasion he found time to bathe. He spot cleaned himself with magic more often than he got to actually wash.

But heating water was really the only form of magic Gaius found acceptable, and so Merlin took every opportunity. He shrugged mentally, and decided that the universe was odd.

**A/N: This is ridiculously short. The main point was: It snowed. Uther's a nutter. I'll update on the 4****th**** or 5****th**** of September, and the chapter is long, I swear. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Long chapter, yay! Sorry for update that was a week late, but I was seized with a desire to write Mergana, and if I'd edited this I wouldn't have been able to finish that, because the Merthur bonfire would overcome the sparks of Mergana.**

**I realize that I modeled this disease vaguely after Captain Trips…huh. Stephen King pervades all.**

Arthur woke up to a tapping noise. He growled.

"Merlin, whatever you're doing, stop it. That's bloody annoying." The tapping continued. Arthur groaned and shoved his head into the pillow. The light was hitting his cheeks in a very annoying way…

Why was there light? The sun came up late, it was winter. There shouldn't have been light when he woke up. Arthur blinked and raised his head.

The tapping noise was coming from his door. Someone was tapping. Someone who was not Merlin, because Merlin not only didn't bother with knocking, but would've been making excuses about his lateness right now.

Arthur pushed himself out of bed and took four leaps across the room to yank open the door.

"Where's Merlin?" It only occurred to him that it was Gwen once she'd had the time to look a bit offended. "Right. Hello. Where's Merlin?"

"He's with Gaius."

"Is he hurt?" Gwen frowned at him. Arthur sulkily went silent. Gwen took a deep breath.

"No, not yet. But he can't perform his duties to you." Arthur opened his mouth to tell her to stop being cryptic and tell him what was going on. "Oh, Arthur, it happened tonight. There's sickness. It's like it popped out of nowhere, and now Gaius's chambers are full of sick men and women!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He told Lancelot that no one who wasn't ill should go to Gaius's chambers."

"And _Merlin_ is in there?" Arthur demanded. He was about to stride down the corridor and demand for Merlin to stop working there at once when the implications sunk in. "He's infected?"

"Oh, no! No, no!" Gwen said hastily. "At least, not that I know. But he's functioning as Gaius's assistant, so he was exposed and Gaius as well."

"But, he can't be-" Arthur cut himself off. Merlin originally came to Camelot to help Gaius anyway, and he certainly used the excuse of gathering herbs often. It was logical for Merlin to help Gaius. "Fine. How many sick?"

"I don't know. At least enough to fill Gaius's chambers." Arthur calculated. That could be a lot of people. "I thought I could help you. You know, since Merlin isn't here. To help. Or anything."

"Tell Sir Leon, no, don't do that." Arthur reminded himself that he couldn't send Gwen carrying his orders to the knights. It would be improper, and Gwen didn't have the same authority Merlin did. Not that Merlin had authority, but he sort of did, in an inexplicable way. "Find the knights. Tell them to report to the throne room."

"I will." Gwen rushed down the corridor. Arthur closed his door.

* * *

><p>Arthur held council with the knights.<p>

"We have to quarantine the upper levels of the palace. Gaius already took in the sick, so we cannot keep the citadel untainted, but ensure that none of the nobles come into proximity." Arthur could feel Gwaine's dark glare. "Leon, you do that."

"And for actually helping people?" Gwaine asked acerbically.

"Elyan, Lancelot, and Gwaine each can take a third of the lower town. Tally how many are sick, and how severely. We follow Merlin's instructions-_don't_ get too close. Percival, you ride out to the farms around Camelot and see how many of the other peasants have this disease. I'm going to talk to Gaius and see how severe this is." The knights dispersed, though not before Gwaine had time to mutter something in a concerned voice to Lancelot. "Gwaine, Lancelot. Stay."

"Yes Arthur?" Lancelot said. Arthur glanced between them both.

"What were you talking about?"

"I've seen this." Gwaine said. "It's the most common disease in the lower classes during winter." Gwaine looked worried. "It infects the lungs, the throat. The victims cough and cough. There are swellings in the armpits, the groin. It wreaked havoc on the people in cold homes, and the young or old. The years it hit…" Gwaine's eyes were very distant. "They buried the bodies of half the children in the village."

"I know of it." Lancelot added. "There are worse forms." He shivered. "Sometimes everything the infected owned had to be burned. Clothing, houses, beds. Even their ashes were never touched."

It was so helpful to have commoner knights. Even if they didn't have anything but bad news.

"I must speak with Gaius." Arthur murmured. "You two, do you have experience treating this disease?"

Lancelot merely shook his head. Gwaine snorted in disgust. "Never."

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Merlin was the first person Arthur saw. Arthur was standing a few feet from the door, peering into the room of sick people. Merlin trotted to the door. "What's going on?"<p>

"You mean other than this?" Arthur made an all encompassing gesture toward the room. There was a loud moan from within. "How are things?"

"Not as bad as they could be." Merlin somehow smiled. "There's a fairly low percentage of people who have it."

"What exactly is it?" Arthur inquired. There was another moan from within the chambers, and a rattle of breath. Merlin glanced over his shoulder.

"Respiratory, mostly. There's fever, and coughing, and many of them can't hold food down, but so far only a few have died." Merlin looked sober as he said it. "Are there more cases in the lower town?"

"Yes." Arthur said in a low voice. "Elyan, Lancelot, and Gwaine have reported that there are at least a hundred sick."

"That's not so bad then." Merlin looked relieved. "We can treat a hundred people."

"What's the treatment?" Arthur asked. "What do you need?"

"Mostly? Warmth." Merlin smiled sheepishly. "The disease is a bit like a bad cold. We call it the Cough. And no, nothing magic about it."

Arthur smiled just a bit. "First thing my father would ask wasn't it?"

"Yes. Once I had to explain that the reason a man's leg was crushed was because he'd been run over by a carriage, then explain that the carriage hadn't been manipulated by any magic energies. Just a badly trained horse." Arthur's mouth twitched up despite himself. "Looked a bit like your horse, really."

"Hey!" Arthur scowled at Merlin. "He isn't badly trained, he's spirited! There's a difference."

"No, both are polite words that mean it won't behave." Merlin flashed him a grin. "And would take pleasure in running a man over with a cart, in your horse's case."

"Shut up _Mer_lin." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Those poor patients, relying on your idiocy to heal them."

"Hey! You know, the amount of times you've ended up wounded under my care isn't exactly small!" Merlin said indignantly. Arthur waved those times away.

"These patients don't have my manly constitution. Take good care of them." Merlin smiled affectionately.

"Will do. Go about your prattly duties."

* * *

><p>Reports the next day suggested that Merlin and Gaius, for all their skills, were in over their heads. Various guards reported that people were falling sick, and dropping dead, all over Camelot. Arthur listened in horror as a guard relayed the symptoms.<p>

"They could barely breathe your highness. Men sounded like they were hacking up their very lungs, and some the stuff they spat from their mouths may have been. The swellings were enormous." The guard's face twisted in disgust. "There are troops afraid to leave the citadel."

"They need not then." Arthur thought quickly. "Seal off the gates. Anyone willing should go to Gaius, to receive instruction on how to tend to the sick. But no one who is afraid for their lives need go."

"Yes sir." Arthur watched the troops leave. It looked as though a good amount were turning towards Gaius's chambers. He caught a glimpse of several scarlet capes among them.

Gwaine however, was not among that number. The knight had turned in the opposite direction. Arthur frowned.

Gwaine was a good knight. He was strong, well fed, and fearless. Not the type of man Arthur thought would abandon the sick to their deaths. Arthur hadn't picked knights like that.

Of course, he wasn't going to be helping tend any injured either. That very morning a terrified Gwen had informed him that he wasn't to come within twenty feet of Gaius's door. She'd gotten the message from another maid, whose mother was dying in the room, despite all the treatment Merlin and Gaius could give. Arthur was to stay very firmly away for fear of the crown prince being infected.

He climbed the steps to the battlements instead and watched the volunteers head from Gaius's chambers. He could see Lancelot's scarlet cloak fluttering next to an easily identifiable girl in a shawl. Arthur watched them, analyzing each movement.

Gwen's hand on Lancelot's arm. Well, she might just be trying to keep her balance on the slippery road. Lancelot's way of leaning close to her as she walked, as if he was genuinely listening to what she said.

Arthur didn't know what Gwen could possibly be saying that was _so_ enthralling. He half hoped that they'd separate once they reached the lower town, but no. Lancelot and Gwen went into the same street, swinging their baskets of supplies as if out on a country romp instead of going to care for a plague infested city. Arthur scowled.

No one should be that happy when under stress.

_Someone is being an ickle paranoid dollop head._ Arthur gritted his teeth. Merlin was invading his mind. Great.

He wished Merlin was around. It was awfully lonely to be standing so high and have no one around to make stupid comments. That train of thought led to the fact that Merlin was wherever the disease was worst and wasn't _that_ an unpleasant thought.

Merlin couldn't fall ill. Merlin never got sick. Not in all the time he'd known him had Merlin been sick, and he'd sat at the side of his plague ridden mother's bed. Probably Merlin had been exposed the disease in Ealdor, and built up an immunity.

Sure. There was no reason for Arthur to feel so afraid.

* * *

><p>Merlin wiped his forehead and bit back an angry shriek. That was the fifth man he'd been tending today that died. The peasant's face was more peaceful in death than it had been in the last hours of life-pale and moist, with bloodstained lips open and eyes staring at the ceiling. A few minutes ago he'd been moaning.<p>

Merlin closed the man's eyes. He'd become very adept at that skill, with Gaius having no time to spare as he moved from patient to patient, doing the best he could to lessen each human's pain before dying.

The disease was not one Gaius could cure. Merlin turned up the man's sheets and covered him. It was the most he had time to do.

"Percival?" Percival had proven to be invaluable. With his constitution, the man was one of the least susceptible to sickness. The knight stood watch outside the door. Merlin had put him there half to make sure Arthur didn't enter, and half for a less pleasant task. "His name was Bryant."

Percival came into the room and picked up the dead man. Merlin had a whole new respect for the brawny young man-he hadn't flinched when offered the gruesome task of transporting the dead to the cart resting just outside the citadel. The bodies would be transported to a pyre outside the city walls at sunset.

The knight had another invaluable talent, one Merlin blessed him for. The relatives of the sick who crowded around the outer walls were desperate for news of their loved ones. Percival could be counted on to break the news to families with surprising gentleness.

It saved Merlin the task of greeting the mobs. There were many families to whom he would need to deliver the news himself-Gaius was too old to tramp all over town looking for them, if it wasn't for his steady diet and good health, he would probably be one of the infected. It was still a relief to not be running outside to deliver death news then ducking inside only to find another dead.

"Merlin! Get over here with some of the elixir." Merlin picked up a vial and trotted to Gaius. The elixir was really only a potent mix of herbs to treat the symptoms, nothing for the disease itself.

"We're nearly out." Gaius glared at him. However patient Gaius could be with his terrified invalids, having men drop like flies made him short tempered.

"Well what d'you expect me to do? I'm busy!" Merlin hesitated. Gaius was, despite his endurance, old. He would need rest.

"You can go make more. I'll take care of things here." Gaius shook his head.

"I'm grateful for the offer, but there's too much to do. We need more people." Merlin went over the roster of knights. It was a skill he'd picked up from being around Arthur.

Lancelot was with Gwen helping in the lower town. Elyan was as well. Percival was already helping, though perhaps they could use him more. Leon was keeping panic from spreading.

Gwaine! No, Gwaine hadn't been among the volunteers. Gwaine seemed to have problems with plagues. Merlin was doubtful about his ability to persuade him into the force.

"I'll figure something out. We need more of that, or there won't be anything we can do for them." Gaius saw the sense in that. The elderly physician sat down on a stack of books and began mixing plants. The desk and tables had already been converted to beds.

Merlin splashed his hands in a bowl of water and went to the door to look for Percival.

"Percival! Can you handle things here?" Percival nodded.

"What do I do?" He was a man of few words, was Percival. Merlin gestured to the vials of Vitae, their treatment.

"Put a few drops in the thin broth, and feed that to the stronger people, you can see them by their higher color. Mix in some honey if they keep down more than a few spoonfuls." Merlin wracked his brain. "Keep the fire stoked high and if anyone thrashes and throws off their blankets, replace them. Wipe their foreheads with a cool cloth."

"All of them?" Merlin smiled grimly.

"All of them. I'll be back as soon as I can be, but we need firewood and a few other herbs." They also had to empty the bedpans, get the new sheets, grab more of the broth, and find extra hands. Everyone seemed to have someone sick who needed tending.

Merlin hurried through the palace. He wasn't sick himself. As a non human, the plague couldn't touch him. Just one more distinction that came of being a Dragonlord.

"Gwaine!" Aha. His instincts led him to the right place after all. Gwaine was skulking in a corner by the scullery maid's rooms. The knight had probably gotten used to hanging around there for the loose maids. Now it was deserted. The kitchens needed all the help they could find, even chattering maids. "I need a favor."

"Merlin, I'm not going into those plague infested streets. Not even for you." Merlin shook his head.

"I know that. But I need firewood, and you're stronger than I am. You can deliver it to Percival and never need set foot inside my rooms." Merlin said quickly. "Please, Gwaine."

"I'll get to it." Gwaine did an about face and headed for the woodpiles behind the castle. Merlin didn't stay to watch him leave. He was too busy.

One trip down to the kitchens and Merlin was back inside the room. Percival had done an able job. Merlin sent the knight outside to wait for Gwaine and went to the side of a man entering death throes. His rattling moans echoed down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Arthur stalked from one side of his room to the other. He was<em> useless<em>. All Arthur could do was watch bodies pile up. It was all the more galling that this was natural. No sorcerer he could hunt down and behead, or any aquatic creature to burn. Just plague.

Not only that, but he was corralled in his quarters like some misbehaving child!

There was a series of sharp knocks on his door. Arthur strode to it, hoping that someone had a task for him that involved actual action. Even shoveling the stables was preferable to walking in circles around his room.

"Yes, what is it?" Gwen flung herself at his chest, sobbing. Arthur blinked down at her, then remembered to put an arm around her shoulders.

"There, there." Arthur shut the door and patted Gwen's back awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lancelot!" Arthur stiffened. Gwen didn't notice, too busy soaking his shirt. "He's sick."

"Well, he was in the lower town…" Gwen withdrew to glare at him. Her eyes were bright with tears.

"You're horrid! Lancelot was sacrificing himself for your people, and all you can summon is an obvious explanation!" She broke down into fresh wails. "And now he may die!"

"Not necessarily…" Arthur stumbled over his words. "He's young and strong, he might shake it off…"

"That's no help!" Gwen pulled herself from under his arms. "You might as well say that it's only up to chance!"

"Well it probably is." Arthur said. At the sight of fresh glittering around Gwen's eyes he hastily revised his statement. "But if anyone can fight off a plague it's Lancelot. He wouldn't die now that he's finally a knight of Camelot."

"I hope not." Gwen sniffled. "Will you come see him?" Arthur nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to get Merlin." Gwen hurried away down the corridor.

Only a few hours later, Arthur thought that he would have been happy to stay in his chambers forever, rather than stand and watch this. Gwen was sitting by Lancelot's bed, tenderly stroking his forehead with a damp cloth. Arthur wondered if that was what devotion looked like.

"What are you doing mooning around here?" Gwaine interrupted his thoughts. Arthur never thought he would be grateful to hear that annoying voice. "You aren't helping anyone."

"Neither are you." Arthur snapped. He returned his look to Gwen. She never took her eyes off Lancelot. "Where've you been all this time?"

"Chopping firewood for Merlin."

"That's not very knightly." Arthur couldn't quite be angry with Gwaine. "I thought the actual healing rooms were understaffed."

"I don't like plague." Gwaine stared into the room, past Arthur. He was ignoring Gwen, focusing entirely on Lancelot. "You can't fight it. You can't decide who's struck down. Of all people, why him?"

"He was in the lower town all day." Gwaine shrugged.

"So was Gwen. So was Leon, and Elyan, and Percival was hauling dead bodies last I saw him." Arthur made a mental note to give Percival a bonus. "Hell, Merlin and Gaius have been being hacked on and breathing in the same air as the worst of the cases, and neither of them has even got a fever."

"Are you suggesting that it would be proper for _Merlin_ to be sick?"

"No! I think Merlin keeps it away by sheer force of will." Gwaine rolled his eyes. "But Lancelot, of all people? He's so _nice._ It shouldn't be him on that bed."

Arthur scowled into the room. "Do I look like I'm arguing?" Gwen had moved from Lancelot's side to toss wood on the fire, but she was back to him the second he twitched.

"Why don't you do something, instead of skulking in the doorway?" Gwaine asked. Arthur gritted his teeth.

"I'm not allowed. I can't catch this." Gwaine snorted.

"You're not going to be protected just by being here. The only way to avoid plague is to get on a horse and gallop away like hell itself is on your tail."

"Then why haven't you?" Arthur watched Gwen feed Lancelot a bit of broth. He seemed to recognize her, even in his fevered state. "Since you fear it so much."

"I've got friends here. I can't just leave Merlin." Arthur sighed.

"Knightly duties amount to nothing?" Gwaine just shrugged. Arthur decided that the topic was pointless. Gwaine's loyalty notwithstanding, the man was necessary. There were few who could handle a blade like him, and Merlin trusted him. Merlin wouldn't trust anyone about to knife Arthur in his sleep.

Merlin could be uncanny that way.

"You really need to not hover in doorways that way." Arthur jumped violently. Merlin shot him a grin.

"_Mer_lin?" Merlin ducked past him, carefully not touching him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got Percival and a few maids helping Gaius. I had to check on Lancelot myself." Merlin looked troubled. "I can't do much for him."

"Nobody can." Arthur responded. He frowned at Merlin. "I can't have my servant blaming himself for the chances of fate."

"Whatever you say Arthur." Merlin paused. "Are you bored recently?"

"_Yes_." Arthur tried not to look too hopeful. "Please tell me I have overlooked a duty."

"Uther should be seen to." Merlin searched Arthur's face. "My clothing carries sickness, I daren't go so far into the citadel. He only needs to be fed, and the medicines to put in the dishes are in his room. I can clean his rooms later." Arthur shivered at the thought of going into that miserable tower and checking on his father.

But it was something to do. Uther did need care, and other than Merlin, Arthur couldn't think of anyone he'd trust to perform those duties.

* * *

><p>Arthur balanced the tray on one hand as he fumbled with the bottles of medicines. They were all dark colors, and vaguely ominous.<p>

"Father, are you awake?" Arthur heard rattling breathing, but no speaking. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. "Are you…here?"

Nothing but harsh breath. Then, a spate of coughing. Arthur dropped the tray and ran to the bedside. He yanked aside the heavy curtain.

_No._

Uther's face was clammy and covered in cold sweat. Froth specked with blood dribbled from his lips. As Arthur watched he coughed again, more bubbles rising from his lips.

* * *

><p>"How did this happen!" Arthur paced around the corridor. Gaius and Merlin had both been summoned. Merlin touched the King's forehead, frowning as he felt the heat leaving Uther's body. "He's been nowhere near the victims!"<p>

"Sire, this just happens. Perhaps there was a breeze, or one of the maids who prepared his food coughed on it." Gaius said. "What matters is his treatment."

"Oh, do you have a cure now?" Arthur asked angrily. Merlin stared at the floor as Arthur's gaze turned on him. "You can't have let this happen!"

"We had nothing to do with it Sire." Gaius said sharply. Merlin glanced up at Arthur, who now had nothing to vent his fury on. Merlin didn't like that. Fury built up in a person, until it poisoned all their thoughts and turned them dark. He'd seen that happen to one Pendragon. He'd felt it rise in him, when his own father died.

Merlin had an enemy to kill. Arthur had nothing but a sickness.

"We'll do all we can Arthur." He promised. Arthur glared at him in helpless fury.

"I hope so. If nothing is done, I'll take you and have you flogged. He was in your care, Merlin." Arthur whirled and stalked away, ignoring Gaius's incredulous stare.

"Merlin, that was completely out of line. Arthur won't do anything to you…" Gaius said unsteadily in Arthur's wake. Merlin barely noticed him. He was focused on his fingers on Uther's brow.

Arthur's father. The only thing standing between Arthur and the crown he should not have had to inherit so early. Arthur's _father. _Merlin breathed in, inhaling the air from Uther's lungs. He could taste the taint.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Merlin turned to Gaius. Gold was already kindling in his eyes. "Merlin, no!"

"I have to do something! This is Arthur's father, we cannot stand by." Gaius stepped in and grabbed Merlin's arm. Merlin shook it free.

"Healing this is beyond your powers. You will only harm yourself trying!" Merlin ignored Gaius, trying to gather magic inside himself. He felt it rising, but what to focus it on? Nothing here to explode, no strike of lightning would smite this disease.

But magic might? Merlin bent his will to finding the words, for some way to drive the disease. It was too ingrained, too aggressive. But if he changed it, cauterized it with a blast of subtle power to bind disease to his magic then directed it at will, he might have it gone.

"Merlin, come away right now!" Now Gaius sounded afraid. Merlin could not imagine why. He felt the magic rumbling inside him, growing stronger with each pound of his racing heart.

"Gaius, quiet." Merlin murmured. His attention had left the plane Gaius could perceive. He blinked. On the inside of his eyelids, Merlin drew the patterns he needed to prod his magic down. Golden threads wove in his mind. When Merlin opened his eyes again, they were a brilliant gold. The glow of his pupils cast shadows on the walls, all leaping in a wild dance from time immemorial. The gold changed, flowing over his entire eye.

Merlin was no longer seeing with his eyes. He looked out with his magic, through a haze of gold that made everything clearer. With one hand that was not his hand, for his hand was cold on Uther's forehead and the other was resting innocently on his leg, he reached for the disease.

It bound itself to his magic without difficulty. All things would rush to be infused with this power of light. Merlin pulled the magic out, dragging the disease from every pore. Uther hacked again, but froth nor blood left his lips.

Merlin rose, still staring with gold plated eyeballs. Gaius pressed himself against the wall. His magic senses were few and gone stale, but they leapt up in response to Merlin. His magic leapt as if to bow at Merlin's feet.

Merlin stumbled, seeing the disease gone. It was just a tendril of grey along his gold, but there was so much more in Camelot. How could he save only Uther, as hundreds died? He must save them. Must.

"Merlin!" Gaius cried out. He felt the magic flame grow around Merlin. "You'll overreach yourself!" Merlin's magic did not deign to acknowledge this weak little man.

Magic surged. Merlin pulled it, turning the breezes that healed Uther into a hurricane. Invisible to the mortal eye, it whorled. All over Camelot, dogs howled and cats, who possess their own eerie magic, turned twitching whiskers to the palace. Dragons in distant lands pricked their ears and looked with far seeing eyes for what their lord might demand.

Pressure built. Merlin kept a hand on the magic, waiting for it to build. Once it reached pressure point, where the force to topple castles and turn tides could not be contained by one man, it raced out. A wave traveled over Camelot.

The power did not whisper through streets like a curse, nor slither into people through mouths and noses like foul enchantments. It glided through Camelot, passing through each person. The disease was stripped from the streets.

Lancelot opened his eyes, remembering only the disconcerting feeling of a warm breeze inside him. His first sight was Gwen's face. He smiled.

Disease and magic thundered together, sweeping though villages until finding the spot where Merlin unconsciously directed his energies. It was a deep ravine, where catacombs from long fallen cities still stood and dark creatures might lurk. They quailed as the magic disposed of the disease and, thus spent, dissipated. Many would marvel that winter at how flowers grew on frozen ground and ice crystals formed into strange but beautiful patterns.

The source fell to his knees. Gaius would rush to the side of the pale boy, but the magic inside him resisted. It was watching in awe at the swirling magic of Merlin, for he was not spent. Merlin's power had broken through some barrier in this effort, and freed yet more of the vortex within. Merlin tried only to reign himself in, to quiet the power that felt one act of greatness and eagerly jumped for another.

He blinked through the golden haze, quieting the magic. Merlin's eyes, as the gold receded only to his pupils, caught the last glimpse of his power's unconscious workings.

He saw Morgana.

She was dirty and unkempt, a worn cloak wrapped round her. The princess of Camelot huddled in the doorway of some inn, too ragged to garner entrance. None would accept her, for she held no money. Pawning her jewelry, Merlin saw, had not gotten her enough to live on. Morgause had taught her no ways to sustain life, only the ways of madness and death.

Now she miserably sat in the cold, praying to not freeze. Hunger gnawed at her, and already her dress was loose on her. Morgana was cast out of shelter and security.

Merlin's magic felt his thoughts and feelings. The sympathy, the desire to help that was so automatic he could do nothing to stop it. The dregs of his power rushed out to her over hill and dale, fixing the edges of her cloak and turning the wind from her. The door opened and an innkeeper suddenly caught by genuine sympathy gestured her inside, found himself saying that she could have her seat by the fire if she caused no trouble.

Then Merlin came back to himself. He opened his eyes with a shudder, and wished luck to Morgana. Gaius helped him to his feet, holding back opprobrium for sheer awe.

She never realized that had Merlin held any true hatred of her, she would have not survived that brush with magic.

"Merlin!" The magic worked with his body, but while it had no limits, he was shaking. "Here, we need to get you back to my chambers. There's much hot broth there."

"It's done. I cured them." Merlin stuttered out. Gaius nodded, letting the man fifty years his junior lean on him.

"I believe you did."

**A/N: I'm going to send my chiropractor's bill to the readers. I spent way to much time hunched over a laptop writing this…**

**Also, I think plague would freak out Gwaine. Just the way his character...I dunno, likes to be free? But plague isn't anything you can properly fight, so...I don't know exactly why Gwaine doesn't like plague. But he doesn't. My story, my rules. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know what I love? The Avenue Q soundtrack. It's like, crack!fic for the ears. Huge thanks to all reviewers, especially Loopstagirl (I may or may not have had a teeny tiny fan girl attack when that email popped up, because I often have you tube videos playing in the background while I write, and they're often hers)**

**So, I haven't updated in awhile…but I have excuses! The school year started, and my French teacher is the essence of evil, and I take chemistry which is freaking difficult, and I have too much homework. And I sorta watched X-Men: First Class and my brain sorta collapsed from the slash (How many times did you have sex with Michael Fassbender? Four.) and Merlin was far from my mind. You have my sincerest apologies. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't **_**want**_** to own Merlin. I have this friend *cough*Sofia*cough who would insist that I tell Bradley James it was in the fine print of his contract that he be given to her, dipped in chocolate, and that might be an awkward conversation. **

"I don't believe this." Arthur folded his arms and stared over the lower town. "It's just _gone?"_

"Apparently." Merlin said. Arthur watched the peasants celebrating, several who had previously inhabited the sick rooms among them. Such as Lancelot, who was walking along with Gwen on his arm.

"That doesn't make sense. No disease just _vanishes_." Arthur dragged his eyes from Lancelot and Gwen to watch a group of playing children. "It must have been magic."

"So?" Merlin was leaning over the wall too, watching the same group of children. Arthur had to hope that the idiot didn't overbalance and fall over the edge.

"If magic ended it, then it's likely that it caused the sickness as well. Someone is playing a game with us." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Gaius and I told you, it was natural. It's winter, people get sick. They recover."

"Not that fast." Arthur tucked his jacket closer around himself. The winds that blew up here were harsh. "And you might be mistaken."

"Thanks." Merlin said dryly. Arthur ignored him.

"If it was a sorcerer, he might have wanted to divert our attention from something else." Arthur's eyes narrowed. "It might be some sort of plot."

"Yes, they caused a horrible sickness then got rid of it a few days later. What great tactics." Arthur restrained a laugh at Merlin's deadpan tone.

"Sorcerers are crafty beings. Perhaps it's part of a deeper conspiracy." Merlin breathed out hard. It made a white cloud in the air.

"Why don't you just leave it, Arthur! The disease is gone, there's _no evidence at all _that is was caused by anything more than winter cold, and there are more important things for you to think about than nonexistent conspiracies!" Merlin glared at him. Arthur opened his mouth to retort.

Nothing came. There were certainly other things to worry about, and if Merlin and Gaius were sure that magic was nowhere in Camelot he had no cause to doubt them without sounding like Uther. Arthur grimaced. Morgana had quarreled with his father over whether or not conspiracies actually existed many a time.

Usually, the men and women were executed anyway.

"I think you may, in a roundabout and probably unintentional way, be right." Merlin laughed. Arthur's lips twitched up.

"So you'll quit brooding out here and go inside?" Merlin shivered. "I don't know why you insist on doing all your 'thinking' right where the wind hits Camelot." Arthur frowned.

"I think all the time!" Merlin stared at him. "I do!"

"No Arthur, you're confused basic want for food with thinking. I'm not even sure your mind is capable of higher activity here-" he ducked as Arthur swatted at him. "See, you can't even aim!"

"You'll see how well I can aim at crossbow practice. This afternoon." Merlin groaned. Arthur grinned. "So you need to oil my crossbow, and tell Fenron I'm missing council." Merlin groaned louder.

"Why can't you tell him yourself?" Arthur squinted at the far gate. "And don't squint, it makes you look like Gaius."

"_Mer_lin, Gaius and I share no resemblance. At all. And I can't tell him myself, because someone is coming into town who will want to talk with me." Merlin cocked his head. He peered in the direction Arthur was looking, wishing he could use magic. All he could make out was the red cloak of a knight.

"How can you tell?" Arthur grimaced.

"Percival is riding into town, and there's a child sitting in front of him on the horse. Nothing good ever comes of people fleeing to Camelot."

"How do you know they're fleeing?" Arthur shrugged. A lifetime of watching knights had taught him little cues that even he couldn't properly explain.

"Call it instinct. And after you tell Fenron what's happening, join me in the throne room." Merlin nodded and hurried away. Arthur sighed and went to greet Percival. He had a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

><p>"He cannot cancel the council!" Fenron shrieked. Merlin shrugged.<p>

"You know Arthur's crown prince, right?" Fenron glared at him. Merlin flashed him a cheerful smile. The advisor's face had turned a nice shade of purple, one the seamstresses would pay amply for. Merlin wondered if there was a way of popping his cheeks and getting it out.

"That does not mean-" Merlin interrupted him.

"Actually, it does. There's an important matter that's come to his attention." Fenron shot him a deeply hateful look at the audacity of interrupting a noble. Merlin ignored it. Arthur was in power after all, and he didn't like Fenron any more than Merlin did.

"There are _other_ important matters. The northern chieftains are causing diplomatic problems!" Merlin shrugged. Fenron gritted his teeth. "May I inquire as to what his highness is bothering with instead of the council?"

"Someone who needs aid." Merlin began edging away. Fenron looked capable of killing someone, despite age. "He also told me to be there once I delivered the message, so I should go."

Fenron peeled his lips up in a smile. "Oh, as you wish boy. I'll send the letters from King Lot to him later."

Merlin made his escape. Apparently, now Arthur wouldn't be sleeping that night. Merlin made a note to put something slimy in Fenron's bed.

Mulling over the possibilities of magically cleaning Arthur's chambers and convincing Leon to take over knightly training for a day to let Arthur take a nap, Merlin trotted up to the throne room. The guard stepped aside automatically.

"Merlin." Arthur nodded to him. Merlin made his way to the right of the throne. Arthur's eyes were weary. "Henrietta, can you tell us what happened again?"

The girl swallowed. She was a rustic looking child, with brown hair and a dirty face. She clung to Percival's leg like it was a lifeline.

"I live on t' river Esgor, with my mother and my father and my brother. My brother and I was in the river playing, we heard screams and saw a ship coming up t' river." She recited, voice shaking. "There was big men on it. He grabbed me and we ran to the horse, who was with us cause we was going to go to the forest to check snares. He put me on it and said I had to ride south for Camelot to get help and hit the mare. She ran till I got to the edge of 't woods and dropped and I walked" she looked up at Percival adoringly "and Sir Percival found me."

Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances. Arthur sighed, and said in a gentle voice "Okay, Henrietta. Merlin here will show you to a room, and when you feel better you can tell us more about where your village is located."

Henrietta cast a terrified look at Merlin, and then switched her eyes to Percival. The knight smiled and patted her head. She gulped and looked back at Merlin. Merlin felt a stab of sympathy.

"Hello love." Merlin dropped to one knee and held out a hand, smiling. "My name's Merlin."

"I'm Henrietta, and my brother says it's because I'm a chicken." Merlin kept smiling.

"We're both birds then. I'm supposed to be a falcon, but everyone keeps calling me an odd duck." Henrietta giggled and stepped forward to take Merlin's hand. Merlin could feel Arthur's eye roll.

"My brother is too!" Merlin reached down and picked her up. She couldn't have been older than seven or eight, and was skinny. She loped an arm around his shoulders and whispered "I think the King called you strange."

"Don't worry. He's strange too." Henrietta nodded, a look of superior understanding on her face. Merlin met Arthur's eyes. The Prince was shooting him a look that suggested if he continued to tell peasantry Arthur was strange, Merlin would be beheaded. Merlin flashed him a grin.

"Can the big men get us here?" Merlin shook his head. Henrietta shivered. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Merlin said. Arthur spoke up.

"If it would ease your mind, Henrietta, you can have the room next to mine, and as soon as I finish speaking with Sir Percival, he will stay with you." Henrietta brightened. "They'll be the safest rooms in the palace."

"Okay!" Arthur smiled slightly. Merlin grinned. He would tease Arthur about this for _weeks_. As he carried her past the Prince, Arthur said to him in an undertone.

"See if Gwen is available. She'll know what to do with a little girl." He paused, then added "Oh, and find her a cloak and boots. Poor girl must be freezing in this weather."

* * *

><p>Arthur paced his chambers, glaring at the walls. If any human could destroy things by simply looking at them, he likely would have stood amidst large piles of dust. The door opened, and Arthur swung the evil gaze to Merlin.<p>

"What's gotten you into a foul mood?" The idiot asked, idiotic voice infused with cheer. Arthur growled. "Well, I've got food."

Arthur flung himself into a chair and glared at the platter of food as Merlin put it before him. He only broke the gaze to take a swig of wine. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Did Lancelot or Gwaine disarm you?" Arthur sat upright.

"Do you have to keep referencing that?" Merlin grinned. "No, neither of those clearly less knightly men has gotten in a lucky shot."

"Did Gwen insult you?" Arthur scowled, his temper stirring up. Gwen, who seemed to be spending a disturbing amount of time with Lancelot, hadn't talked to him all day. Normally of course that wouldn't have bothered him, since they lived separate lives and talking to Gwen could be quite an inconvenience, but he didn't want her talking to _Lancelot._

"No, and if you'd shut your yammering mouth and listen with those overly large ears, I'd tell you!" Merlin shut up, a bit of hurt flickering in his eyes. Arthur ignored the stab of guilt. "I checked over the maps for where Henrietta's village would be located."

Merlin cocked his head inquisitively. "It's over our borders."

"And?" Merlin asked. Arthur sighed. "You're still going." It wasn't phrased as a question, and Arthur felt a spot of warmth somewhere in his chest.

"Yes, but it's in Orkney. That poses…difficulties." Arthur flexed his fingers. "Orkney is the territory of King Lot."

"Fenron wanted to talk to you about him." Merlin recalled. He sat down opposite Arthur and frowned. "He seemed frantic."

"Fenron is always frantic. Orkney is…large. It takes up half our Northern border, and it sounds as if the Saxons press it." Arthur sighed. "Ancestrally, it belonged to Camelot, but when my father took the throne King Lot refused to give it up. We couldn't afford war at the time, and it's been under King Lot ever since."

"Some King. Henrietta's brother sent her south to Camelot, not to Lot." Merlin commented. Arthur shoved his plate across the table.

"True. And we cannot abandon people who need our help. But certain peoples…" Arthur shook his head in disgust.

"Fenron doesn't want you to go?" Merlin picked up Arthur's piece of bread and swabbed it through the juices still on the plate.

"He thinks sending an armed party would be viewed as a mark of war." Arthur snorted. "And Henrietta would be a hostage. How is the girl, by the way?" Merlin took a bite of bread.

"She's fine. Gwen was with her, and I think she gave her a doll. Last I saw they were giggling together." Arthur wondered if Lancelot had been there too, and if they had looked anything like parents. Merlin's voice brought him out of that uncomfortable thought. "So how did you shut Fenron up?"

"Told him I was Prince not he, and that I would send a notice to King Lot to inform him of our venture afterwards, and that he need not even notice that we entered his borders until he got the notice." Merlin cackled, sounding eerily like Morgana.

"I wish I'd seen his face! Did it turn that purple color?" Arthur grinned.

"The one where he looks like an underripe date?" They both began to laugh. Still snickering, Merlin rose and started to collect plate and glasses. "Merlin…"

"Yes?" It was on the tip of Arthur's tongue to ask if Gwen had been with Lancelot as they cared for Henrietta, if Merlin thought he was doing the right thing risking angering an extremely powerful state, and above all a thank you for not doubting him.

"Have my things prepared by tomorrow morning, and round up a few knights who would agree to come along. Try Lancelot, Gwaine, probably Percival." Arthur spoke over Merlin's sputtered protests. "Also, outfit Henrietta for traveling. We'll bring her, and she can stay with you while the actual fighting happens."

"I…d'you think I have _nothing_ else to do?" Merlin said crossly. "Gaius will kill me if I'm up all night!"

"Good luck." Merlin glared at him.

"Fine. I'll have to find half your things from your chambers anyway, and I'll make enough of a racket that you'll be up too." He declared. Arthur rolled his eyes and made his way to bed.

"You will not make a racket while I'm in bed, _Mer_lin." Merlin's cheeks colored. Arthur wondered if his tone had been harsh enough to bring an angry flush to his manservant's face. Just in case, he gentled it. "If Gaius is angry, tell him it was my orders.

"Sure. He can murder you instead." Merlin's voice was strained. "I'll just bring these down to the kitchen." Arthur flopped into bed as Merlin closed the door behind him. His footsteps were inaudible as soon as it snapped shut, and Arthur wondered if Merlin knew his rooms were soundproofed.

Not that it would matter to Merlin much anyway. Arthur rolled over and tried to sleep, putting the memory of Merlin's blush from his mind. Mostly.

* * *

><p>Arthur could be absolutely <em>obnoxious<em>. Merlin thought to himself. Just the job of caring for Uther was full time, let alone packing bags and caring for a little girl and rounding up knights who were probably in bed by now and would be angry at Merlin for waking him up.

He grimaced and prepared for the most uncomfortable part of caring for the decrepit king.

The manservant yanked on the sheets, gritting his teeth.

Finally, the sheets loosened. He put a hand on Uther's side and rolled the man, so he could tug the soiled sheet from under the body. Merlin's nose wrinkled.

Ugh. No matter how many times he had to do this, it never got less revolting. The sheets had wet splotch in the center, and foul smelling brown sludge caked one patch. Merlin averted his face-the smell was overwhelming-and bundled the sheet to the side. He was under orders to not let anyone know that Uther's condition had so deteriorated, and that meant cleaning these things himself.

Thank all that was good for his magic. Merlin turned his face from Uther's-paranoia was always necessary, even in these cases-and his eyes flashed gold. The mess around Uther's privates cleaned itself.

Bloody Arthur. Merlin glanced around the chambers. He still had to warm the bedpan in the fire, still had to clean out under the bed, and it was _cold_ up in these chambers. Uther had a heap of blankets, a bedpan that had by now chilled, and curtains around his bed to preserve warm air.

Merlin had a thin jacket. He swore under his breath, and decided that Uther was bloody unconscious and wouldn't notice any magic, no matter how obvious. His eyes flashed gold, and magic willingly leapt up.

The curtains were dusted, the bedpan heated, and the sheets swept themselves under Uther's bulk and tucked under the mattress. Merlin looked on with satisfaction. Gaius would just not be told he was using magic for this. He'd up all night fulfilling Arthur's bloody pratly orders anyway.

What was next? Merlin closed and locked Uther's door, then hurried down the tower stairs. Wake up cranky knights, find all of Arthur's gear and make sure it was in good condition, hopefully making as much noise as possible in the process, and somehow find a place to buy good traveling clothes for a little girl.

Merlin's lips curled up despite himself. Arthur had been wonderful to Henrietta.

Poor Arthur. Merlin knew full well that the prince was under an enormous load of pressure, and that going to help a group of people he had no obligation towards wasn't helping. He also clearly didn't get enough sleep.

Merlin decided he'd go about getting the gear quietly. Arthur didn't need his manservant adding to his stress level. Waking the prince up would just end in Merlin getting something thrown at his head, which _hurt_.

He turned away down to the lower town instead. He would seek out Gwaine and Lancelot, and wait until Arthur was in deeper sleep to enter the prince's chambers. Merlin wound his way through nearly deserted streets, where puddles of snow already trampled by hundreds of feet seeped into his shoes.

There was Lancelot and Gwaine's dwelling. Merlin knocked.

"Gwaine! Lancelot!" Inside the house, he heard shuffling. Merlin shivered as he waited.

"What is it Merlin?" Lancelot pulled open the door. His hair was ruffled, and he didn't look best pleased to see Merlin. He looked…guilty. Merlin peered past him into the room.

A meal was set out. Merlin was pretty sure that Gwaine and Lancelot took their meals in the tavern, like Leon. Apparently, none of them had any idea how to cook anything beyond rabbit over an open spit.

Gwen on the other hand, was an adept cook. She was sitting at the table, glaring at Merlin. The table was set only for two.

"Arthur wants volunteers for a quest, to go help a village attacked by Northern Raiders. We leave tomorrow at dawn." Merlin focused on Gwen. There were candles on the table, and she was dressed in that shawl that meant she was making an effort. Suspicions began banging around inside his skull.

"I will go." Lancelot said immediately. Merlin wasn't surprised. Lancelot always jumped at the chance to help innocent people.

"Lance!" Gwen said. She stared at him beseechingly. "We had plans."

"To do what?" Merlin asked sharply. Lancelot shifted uncomfortably. "Arthur's schedule is busy, but he could certainly clear time for you, Gwen."

"I have no doubt you know just how _busy_ Arthur's schedule is." Gwen replied. Her tone was tart. "But as I am not privy to such intimacies, I instead am spending my time with a loyal knight."

What on earth did Gwen mean by that? Merlin could only wish he shared _any_ sort of intimacies with Arthur.

"I'll be there." Lancelot glanced over his shoulder at Gwen, his eyes pleading. She nodded, though she cast Merlin a murderous look. "I'm glad that Arthur isn't letting innocent people be hurt."

"Well, Arthur is a very good man." Was it Merlin's imagination, or did Gwen just snort? The maid rose and gathered up her cloak.

"I'll bid you goodbye tomorrow morning, Lance." She brushed by Merlin, shooting him only an icy look. Merlin stared after her, mind racing. Lancelot moved from foot to foot.

"So, Gwen was here." Merlin commented as her footsteps faded. Lancelot sighed.

"_Yes_. I know it isn't the most honorable thing, but I cannot help my feelings any more than Gwen or you or Arthur. Things are as they are." Merlin blinked. Lancelot stepped inside. "Gwaine is at the tavern, if you want to recruit him."

Lancelot closed the door. Merlin stared at the wood, wondering what he should tell Arthur. Arthur loved Gwen! Anger flared. Arthur _loved_ Gwen, and if he ever found out what she was doing it would be another burden on the prince's already overloaded back.

Merlin would just find a way to sort it out himself. Lancelot seemed guilty, but not nearly guilty enough. Merlin would never have guessed Lancelot for the type of man who would be dishonorable enough to court Gwen when he knew perfectly well that Arthur was doing just that!

And what that bit about feelings? Merlin's mind flitted over curses that he would never actually use as he entered the tavern.

"And then, just as the man finally leapt to his feet, the dog bit his arse!" Gwaine finished, waving his arms expansively. A roar of laughter from various tavern goers followed his words. Gwaine grinned at Merlin. "Merlin!"

"Telling them about the peasant who tried to drown his daughter's kitten?" Gwaine grinned and nodded. Merlin laughed. "I still say you made that up."

"Never!" Gwaine protested. He hopped off the table he'd been sitting on. "Let me buy you a pint!"

"No thanks. Grab Leon." Gwaine waved a hand and the taller knight got up from his seat and walked over. Merlin pulled them both to a more private table. At a look from Leon, the peasants drew away.

"What is it?" Leon murmured. His tone dropped automatically.

"Arthur is going into Orkney at dawn, and we need volunteers. Fighting Saxons." Merlin hissed back. Leon's brow furrowed. "It's complicated, but a village pleaded for help."

"I will come." Leon said. "The Saxons are a mighty threat."

"My apologies Merlin, but I've got an engagement tomorrow." Merlin blinked at Gwaine. Gwaine was always ready and willing to quest. "I'm afraid it's not something I can get out of."

"Oh." Merlin nodded to Leon. "Thank you for your help. We meet by the stables, at dawn." Leon glanced from Gwaine to Merlin. He got up.

"I'll be ready." Leon left. The moment he was out of earshot, Merlin turned to Gwaine.

"Did you know?" Gwaine looked at him as though he was insane. "Lancelot and Gwen."

"What about them?" The knight looked honestly confused. "I thought Gwen was with Arthur."

"So does he." Merlin said darkly. Gwaine made a small noise of understanding. "You didn't know she was dallying?"

"Of course not." Gwaine frowned. "I knew they were friends, but that's not the sort of thing I'd expect from Gwen. Or Lancelot, for that matter."

"Well, it's happening." Merlin wished he had time for a pint. "Now I have to go find Percival and Elyan. See you whenever we get back."

"Count on it." Gwaine watched Merlin leave, then turned to the bartender. "Strongest you've got, and make it a double." When the cup was put before him, he drained it.

* * *

><p>"Mer, you look tired." Henrietta piped up. Merlin grinned down at her. She was seated on the saddle in front of him. The little girl was adorned in a warm red cloak and boots, which Merlin had scrounged up from Arthur's clothing as a child. It suited her brown hair, and Merlin was sure that she'd be rather pretty once she grew up. It was amazing what a bath and combing of the hair could do.<p>

"I was up late." Henrietta pursed her lips.

"My mommy says that's bad unless you're married." Merlin coughed.

"Not that kind of up late." She cocked her head, sending curls across her forehead.

"It's different with another man?" Merlin choked. "Howcome the king doesn't look tired?"

"Hen, let's stop this train of thought now." Merlin just barely got the words out. Thank heaven Arthur was riding up front with Percival and couldn't hear her this. "I was up late going my duties." Hen nodded energetically. Merlin backpedaled. "I mean cleaning! And such."

"Oh." She frowned. Merlin quickly changed the topic.

"Is your village close?" Henrietta nodded. Merlin sniffed the air. He could smell smoke on the wind. Arthur turned his horse and trotted back to them.

"I think Henrietta is a better rider than you are, _Mer_lin." Arthur said. Merlin sighed. "We're almost to the village. I want you two between Percival and Leon, behind me."

"I am capable of defending myself!" Merlin snapped. Arthur looked at the girl. Merlin remembered that while he knew that his way of defending himself didn't require arms and he could still keep her safe, Arthur didn't. He was just concerned for Henrietta, like any good man.

How had he not been enough for Gwen?

They trotted up to the village. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, though Henrietta let out a cry. The houses were smoldering, but the frames remained. Merlin could see faces peeping out from behind the wreckage.

"Mommy!" She wriggled off the horse. Merlin and Arthur both dismounted and followed her as she dashed into the ruins. "Mommy!"

"Henrietta!" A young boy of around twelve ran up to her. She flung herself into his arms. He looked up at Arthur and Merlin.

"I'm Arthur, of Camelot." He gasped.

"You _came?_" Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I thought Camelot might shelter her, I never dreamed someone would help us."

"Of course we came to help you." Merlin said. He stepped forward. "I'm Merlin. Where are the other villagers?"

"Not many were killed." The boy shuddered. "Most of us had the sense to run to the woods, but some of the women were taken onto the ships. Mother was one of them."

"Mommy!" Henrietta burst into fresh bawls. Arthur glared down the river.

"Did you see the ships, or where they were going?" The boy nodded.

"Seawards."

"Then they were already here." Arthur muttered. Merlin knew that look. It said that Arthur was having thoughts about treachery. It was one of those looks he tried to never be on the wrong side of.

"I bet we could catch them." Percival said. He pointed upriver. "The wind cleared a path by the river. But there's so much ice, the Saxons wouldn't have made fast progress." Arthur thought.

"If they left the camp a day ago, and we ride hard…" He nodded. "We'll have them by sunset. Merlin, stay here."

"No chance." Merlin brushed past Arthur and mounted. Arthur scowled.

"You're a useless fighter!" Arthur snapped. Merlin set his jaw, and went over all the times he'd saved Arthur with magic when Arthur was unconscious. "Fine. Get yourself killed, see if I care." Arthur mounted and signaled Sir Leon.

They galloped down the riverbank.

* * *

><p>The Saxons had tied their ship to a tree, and camped on the snow. The last thing they expected was an attack by the best warriors in Camelot. As soon as most were asleep Arthur was on them.<p>

Fair fights were for honorable men, who didn't attack villages of innocents.

It was a bloody battle. Leon swung his sword in silence, slicing through Saxons who were fumbling and half asleep. Lancelot moved with deadly skill, aiming his stabs at the weakest spots in Saxon armor. Percival launched himself through the ranks with all his strength, and the was only one to overwhelm Saxons with sheer brute force.

Merlin focused on Arthur. The Prince fought like a man possessed, recklessly hacking into muscle-bound men twice his size. His eyes flashed with each blow, and his battle cry alone had petrified one poor Saxon.

The moron. It took several quick spells to keep Saxons from Arthur's unprotected back. But Merlin had figured out something awhile ago.

The heart was only a moving object. Stopping it was about as hard as stopping a pail of water from hitting the ground. This was never what Merlin wanted to use his magic for, but it was brutally effective.

In the end, not one knight of Camelot was wounded. Arthur stepped onto the ship, not sheathing his sword. Lancelot nodded towards a small cabin.

"They'll be kept in there." Arthur fought back the urge to not take Lancelot's advice and kicked it open.

Lancelot was right. Around ten or twenty women and a few girls not quite old enough to be called such were huddled in the dark, and blinked up at Arthur in shock. He gazed around.

"Is one of you the mother of a young girl named Henrietta?" Merlin smiled. A woman rose to her feet, shaking. Arthur nodded to her. "You have courageous children."

"T-thank you sir…"

"Arthur, of Camelot." She stared. "Sir Percival and Sir Leon have warm cloaks for you, and the contents of the ship are yours." The line of women straggled out, accepting the cloaks handed to them by knights. Both knights had been careful to only take unbloodied clothing.

* * *

><p>It was a long ride back to Camelot. By the time they were riding back up to the castle, it was snowing. Arthur trotted into his rooms, admitting to himself that the snow was just as pretty as Merlin insisted it was.<p>

Come to think of it, Merlin hadn't spoken much on the return trip. Arthur supposed he was smarting over being called useless.

"Merlin, stop sulking." Arthur ordered as they entered his chambers. "I need my chain mail cleaned, there's blood on it." Arthur searched for other tasks. "Also, make sure my cloak goes to the laundresses. And clean off my boots."

_Thump._

"Merlin?" Arthur turned around. Merlin wasn't on eye level. He looked down. Merlin had collapsed on the floor, his face deathly pale. _"Merlin!"_

**A/N: I adore writing things where Merlin collapses and Arthur panics. It makes me happy. That may be why "The Poisoned Chalice" is one of my favorite episodes. But "Go faster, Arthur!" also factored in. Factored **_**heavily.**_

**Oh, and historic trivia/foreshadowing: Who remembers King Lot from original legends? *eyebrow waggle***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've now seen the first episode of season 4! And while it was brilliant, I am also somewhat amazed that it also had Percival being protective of small children and a young girl begging for help from a village and creycrey!Uther and aslksshufdojdk so much Merthur. I totes have a mind connection with the Merlin writers. Of course, I haven't seen the next part because my relatives were here, and I was forced to do other things than sit in front of a laptop and obsess over fictional characters. I'm also a bit terrified of what's going to happen...**

**Ohmygosh, so many reviews! You people make me very, very, very, happy! I need to do cliffhangers more often…**

**Disclaimer: Ah, the things I would do to Colin Morgan if I owned Merlin…sadly, I do not. **

For a second, Arthur was frozen in shock. Merlin was just _sprawled_ there, with snow melting into his jacket and his boots making puddles on the floor. Then came the panic.

"Merlin!" Arthur bounded to his side and knelt. He frantically felt for a pulse on Merlin's wrist-a wrist which felt like a block of ice-and after what seemed like eternity felt one. Arthur breathed out in relief and propped Merlin's head up.

He was light. Rather disturbingly light, when Arthur thought about it. He actually wasn't, at the time. He was focused on the fact that Merlin was cold, horribly cold, and his clothing was soaked. Arthur took a deep breath.

"_**Guard!"**_ At the shout, which must have echoed through half the palace, there was a man at his door in an instant. Arthur glared at him. "Fetch Gaius! _Now!"_

The guard, who knew that when anyone royal said anything in that tone of voice you obeyed unless you wanted to be beheaded, ran for the physician's chamber. Arthur waited helplessly, sure that carrying anyone who was this deathly cold through colder corridors was a bad idea. His room was probably the best heated place in Camelot.

It took Gaius a shockingly short time to get to Arthur's chambers. He too knelt next to Merlin, checking pulse and doing other medical things beyond Arthur's understanding. Gaius frowned darkly.

"Well?" Arthur asked. He didn't even bother trying to conceal his impatience.

"Exposure." Gaius said sharply. "And exhaustion." He stared down at Merlin. There were a few other things at play here, but he felt it imprudent to mention them in front of Arthur. Arthur, who looked ready to faint himself.

"Huh?" Gaius frowned.

"He clearly was outside in freezing conditions with a pitiful excuse for a jacket, and he's obviously overworked." Gaius shook his head. He was grateful that Prince Arthur really knew nothing about medical science.

After all, those who did would be well aware that shutting down as Merlin's body had was very much not normal. But Arthur didn't need to know that.

"He just needs warmth. And a break." Gaius said the latter sentence in a severe voice. Arthur looked guilty.

"He can have my bed." It was out of Arthur's mouth before he'd thought it over. Gaius declined to comment on the quickness of the statement. He focused on removing the manservant's jacket instead. Arthur batted his hands away and carefully slid the soaking jacket-it was so _thin_-off Merlin's shoulders, and extricated Merlin's arms. Gaius went to work on Merlin's feet, yanking off the boots, which were long since ruined, and briskly rubbing the pale skin.

Funny, how Merlin didn't have even a touch of frostbite. Gaius filed that away for his mental medical journal.

"Sire, go and fetch a jug of mulled wine." Arthur hesitated. "I promise, Merlin will not die in the time it takes you to walk to the tavern." Arthur jumped to his feet and set off at a brisk trot, which some less politically astute peoples might call a run.

Gaius was right. In the time it took Arthur to get to the tavern, order the jug, observe that Gwaine was dead drunk, and briskly trot up the stairs, Merlin had not died. He had been tucked into bed by Gaius, and his wet clothing tossed on Arthur's chair, but he had not died. Arthur held out the wine.

"Here." Gaius took it and sprinkled some herbs over the surface. He put it on the mantelpiece. "What now?"

"When Merlin wakes, have him drink in small sips. If he doesn't fall back to sleep, send for me." Arthur nodded. Gaius bowed and left, a slight smile playing around his lips. He was sure Merlin would be fine.

There was a reason Balinor survived so many harsh winters in a cave.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a chair watching Merlin sleep wasn't fun. Arthur paced instead, ranting inside his head.<p>

The snow. That _stupid, useless, bloody, ugly_ stuff that had gotten his manservant so wet and cold. Arthur grimly wondered if there were ways to banish all snow from the land. Maybe when he was King. There could be a perpetual summer wherein Merlin could wear his stupid jacket and it would keep him at perfect temperatures.

Horses. You would think that a horse could provide some form of heat, at least because Merlin was riding one and it was a living creature, but _no_ the animals had to gallop fast enough to increase wind chill so Merlin was even colder.

Saxons. As far as Arthur was concerned, it was their fault for attacking innocent people so he had to rescue said people and Merlin insisted on coming along in raggedy clothing and being out in the cold for several days rather than staying in Camelot, where there were indoors.

Paper. Arthur was supposed to be doing paperwork, but couldn't focus at all, and besides the papers were distracting him from the obviously more important Merlin who probably wouldn't even be in such condition if he hadn't been busy working on papers!

Arthur groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, none of his objects of hatred could be properly defeated. He sighed and felt Merlin's cheek again. Gaius had tucked most of his body under covers, so the only way of seeing if he was still so cold was by his face.

But that wasn't so bad. Merlin had very smooth skin, and it was sort of nice touching it.

It would've been nicer if Merlin warmed up at all. Merlin looked strange lying there in Arthur's bed, stark white and jet black against the richly colored blankets. Arthur half wanted to wrap his arms around Merlin and cuddle him to make sure he could feel that Merlin still breathed.

But Merlin was scantily clothed under the sheets, for fear that his soaking wet clothing would ruin Arthur's sheets and keep Merlin cold. Arthur flushed slightly at the thought of Merlin naked in his bed.

He quickly went back to interior rants against things that didn't help Merlin.

Gwaine. Decided to go get drunk, extremely drunk, instead of going with them into Orkney, instead of going with Merlin and noticing that Merlin didn't own proper winter clothing and lending him a jacket or _something_.

Gwen. No, not as a ranting object. She'd been driven from his mind completely. Until she appeared in the doorway to his rooms. Looking furious.

"I can't believe you Arthur!" She whirled around. Arthur suddenly realized he had an obligation to go after her.

"Wait, Gwen! What?" He got up from the bed. She turned back around, her hands clenched into fists.

"You would think that you'd have the decency to at least wait until nightfall!" Arthur stared at her. What in the _world_ was Gwen going on about? When this thought was voiced, Gwen's reaction was not pleasant.

"Do you actually think I'm that stupid!" She gestured at Merlin. "Merlin? In your _bed?_"

Arthur's mind snapped onto what she was talking about. His mouth opened and closed.

"I…he collapsed!" Gwen shot him a deeply disgusted look. "No! From exposure! And it's warmer in my rooms-"

"Oh, I _bet_ it was hot in here." Her voice dripped scorn. "I had thought you were at least somewhat discreet!"

"There's nothing to be discreet about!" Arthur's tone matched her's in heat. "Furthermore, you're being a hypocrite! You think I don't see you prancing about with Lancelot on your arm? You two are obvious!"

"At least I'm not flaunting him as a lover!" Gwen retorted, her color high. "And I would never have even considered Lancelot, if not for the knowledge that the man who professed to love me was besotted with someone else!"

"I'm not besotted!" Arthur was _beyond_ angry. "And when did I _ever_ claim to love you?"

Gwen slammed the door hard enough to shake the stone walls as she stormed away. Arthur glared at where she had been and glanced at Merlin. Luckily, he hadn't woken up. That would be an extremely awkward conversation.

And _where_ did Gwen get the idea that he was besotted with Merlin, of all people? Just because he spent most of his time with Merlin, and Merlin was probably the most amazing person he'd ever met, (not that he would admit that to anyone in a million years) didn't mean he was besotted! Arthur switched his glare to Merlin, found that he couldn't glare at Merlin while he looked so vulnerable, and went back to glaring at the door.

* * *

><p>Arthur was brooding over how Gwen had gotten the idea he was sleeping with Merlin when Merlin woke up.<p>

"What's going on?" Merlin pushed himself onto his elbows. The blankets fell back, revealing pale shoulders that Arthur did his best to avoid looking at. Instead, he hopped up to grab the mulled wine.

"You collapsed, idiot. Don't you think you should tell people when you're exhausted?" Arthur practically flung the goblet of wine at him. "Drink this."

"I've been telling you I was overworked for years. You never listen!" Merlin sipped the wine. Arthur fought back guilt.

"And you wear that stupid coat, and nothing else!" The anger he wanted wouldn't come. His voice insisted on sounding pitiful.

"I don't own another coat." Merlin said. He swallowed the rest of the wine. "And it's not _my_ fault we went north." He blinked, and looked around the room. "Am I in your bed?"

"Yes, well there was nowhere else to put you. You're quite a bother." Arthur said. He waited for the wine to take affect. Merlin wiggled and blushed. Arthur realized what he must have noticed, and blushed. "Your clothing is um, on the chair. It's wet…"

"Okay." Merlin pulled the covers up. He looked embarrassed. "Are you just hanging around?"

"No." Arthur tried to think what he was doing. He most certainly wasn't just hanging around waiting for Merlin. "Did you know that Gwen was with Lancelot?"

"Really?" Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur nodded.

"She just stormed in here and yelled at me, and when I accused her she didn't deny him." Merlin yawned. Arthur smiled slightly.

"Wha was she so upset over? She sa one in the wrong." Arthur blushed a darker red. Merlin did look quite attractive in his bed. But for Gwen to think that he'd just jump on anyone he sort of thought was attractive in an inexplicable way…

"Um." Luckily, Merlin had fallen asleep. Arthur really didn't want to be the one to tell him about Gwen's accusations. Arthur never ever wanted to tell anyone about Gwen's accusations.

He got up and went to write the letter to King Lot. And to find Merlin some clothing.

* * *

><p>The second time Merlin woke up, he did it with a start, his dream lingering on the edge of his senses. Morgana had been there, running. Running from another woman, this one terrible and majestic. Merlin could remember that she had been beautiful, but her features he could not recall. Morgana had been running because this woman would enslave her will and use her gifts.<p>

Merlin thought he might have done something. Yes, he'd helped Morgana. Whoever that other woman was, she was malevolent. A greater danger by far than Morgana could ever be, and Morgana had been afraid of her. Where had Morgana gone?

He couldn't recall. Merlin shook his head and looked around.

Arthur was asleep in a chair, his upper body over the bed and his head pillowed in his arms. Merlin smiled and touched his shoulder gently.

"Wha?" Arthur jerked his head up. "Merlin!"

"Yup. And I feel fine, so can I have my clothes now?" Not that the prospect of being naked in Arthur's bed wasn't one Merlin had thought appealing. But then Arthur had been there, also not clothed, and Merlin was pulling right away from that train of thought. Idle fantasies.

"Er, sure." Arthur got up. After a moment of fumbling he flung Merlin's dried clothing at him, sans jacket. "When you're dressed, I want you in my study."

"Yes, Arthur." Arthur hurried from the room, and Merlin put on his clothing. It was colder in them that it had been in Arthur's bed. Pinned to the inside of his shirt was a note from Gaius.

_Come see me when you wake up. Important._ Merlin frowned. He felt fine. Nonetheless, he trotted down the corridors towards Gaius's rooms.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Gaius immediately pushed him onto the bench and began examining him. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Fine." Merlin grimaced as Gaius listened to his heartbeat. "Really, Gaius. I feel better than I did before I collapsed."

"Of course you do. You've had decent sleep." Gaius shot Merlin a severe look. Merlin looked sheepish. "I thought you would be interested in what actually happened."

"All I remember is being tired, and getting colder and colder." Merlin shrugged. He was still cold.

"You went into hibernation."

"…sorry?" Merlin stared at Gaius. Gaius nodded, his eyes glinting.

"You've got dragon blood." Gaius looked deeply satisfied. "A long time ago, Balinor told me it was hard to kill a dragon lord. When I asked him why, he said that a dragon lord body would shut down when exposed to certain circumstances, like starvation or freezing. You drop into a deep sleep, where all your energy is focused within. The dragon lord only awakens when they have healed, or the atmosphere around them has changed enough for them to survive in it."

"I…but I was fine!" Gaius sniffed.

"By all rights your feet and hands should have fallen off days ago." Gaius put away his instruments. "But I've long desired to see this in action, so I'll refrain from lecturing."

Merlin nodded rapidly. Anything to keep him from a lecture about warm clothing.

"My father told you?" Gaius nodded, a faraway look in his eyes.

"A long time ago. He was in Camelot." Gaius chuckled. "It was the same year he met your mother, and he got a bad wound on his leg. He had _tripped_" Gaius eyed Merlin "and a piece of armor slashed open one calf. It hit an artery, and while he should have bled out he passed out and stopped bleeding. It nearly gave your mother a panic attack."

Merlin remembered his mother's panics when he'd used magic growing up. He smiled slightly at the memory of her spending a full ten minutes yelling at him for changing the weather in his sleep.

"They met in Camelot?" Gaius nodded.

"Oh, yes. She was visiting me and Balinor faked a wound to meet her." Gaius remembered that Merlin hadn't heard any of this. "They were in love after spending a few minutes in each others company. It made me feel old."

"Yes, well…" Merlin muttered. Gaius tsked. "Thanks. For telling me, I mean. My mother hasn't told me anything about my father."

"Don't overexert yourself!" Gaius called after Merlin, as his ward bounded away for Arthur's study. Gaius shook his head. Ah, the energy of youth.

* * *

><p>Merlin made an "oomph" noise. The moment he walked through the door, something large had been thrust into his arms. Merlin crossed his eyes as he tried to see what he was holding.<p>

"There. If I see you outside and not wearing that I'll throw you in the dungeons." Arthur stomped back to his desk.

"Aren't the dungeons colder than the outside anyway?" Arthur glared at him. Merlin grinned. "You were worried!"

"No I was _not_. And I'm ordering the seamstresses to find you new clothes." Merlin unfolded the bundle. It was a dark blue jacket, with silver thread on the hem and made of rich fabric. Merlin's mouth dropped open.

"Where did you _get_ this?" Arthur shrugged.

"Treasury."

"I can't accept this…" Merlin shook his head. It was the most expensive thing he'd owned in his life. Arthur looked up and glared at him.

"You will, or I'll throw you to the dogs." Merlin hesitated. This was probably as fine as the jackets Uther wore in the winter. "It's a gift Merlin. Take it."

"Oh. Thanks." Merlin peered at Arthur's table. "What are you working on?"

"Close the door." Merlin obediently kicked the door shut behind him. Arthur motioned him closer, and Merlin sat down across from him. "This was found on the ship. Leon checked the fireplace in the captain's cabin."

He pushed a scrap of paper across the table. Most of it had been burned away.

_We are pleased to_…_Camelot…land…M…Uther's debilitating health…_Merlin squinted. Most of it was barely legible. But the little he saw didn't bode well.

"Uther's health?" Arthur nodded. "You think he wants to attack while Uther can't be there?"

"While Camelot is leaderless, yes." Arthur sighed.

"He's a moron." Arthur raised his eyebrows. Merlin grinned at Arthur. "Camelot's got you, and the people have faith in you. If he thinks he can attack while Camelot has no one, he'll get a nasty surprise." The people, Merlin added in his head, had more love for Arthur then they ever did Uther.

"We have to hope Orkney doesn't plan on attacking at all." Arthur couldn't help but smile. "King Lot himself isn't formidable, but my father used to claim that he worked with a sorceress."

"Oh, really?" Merlin's heart sank. Arthur scowled.

"Yes. So we may have magic to fear from Lot as well." Merlin relaxed slightly. Arthur didn't sound angry enough to go into a rant against magic-only weary. Merlin was sure he could at least soften the blow of any magic Lot sent at them.

Then again, since he couldn't tell Arthur that and relieve his mind, it wasn't much use.

"Do you know what I think?"

"You're capable of proper thought?" Merlin ignored Arthur.

"I think that you need to hand over training the knights completely to Leon." Arthur frowned at Merlin. Merlin plunged on, hoping that he wasn't about to provoke any sort of violence. "You haven't slept properly for days, and you spend hours on it even with Gwaine and Leon covering half of it."

"You just collapsed, and you're lecturing me about _my_ workload?"

"Stop avoiding the subject."

"You may be right." Arthur stared at the desk, thinking. His eyes flitted to Merlin only once. "Leon won't mind, though I should probably give him a pay raise."

Merlin coughed. "You know, I've been requesting one of those for a _long_ time."

"True." Arthur smirked. "But unfortunately, it really isn't in our budget."

"Prat."

"Idiot. Go fetch Leon." Merlin slung his new jacket over his shoulders. It was heavy, but Merlin could feel the warmth in it. Arthur must have had it warming by the fire before he'd come in. When he left the castle Merlin truly realized what a fine coat it was-the cold winds hit his face and sliced into his cheekbones but never truly chilled him.

Merlin walked toward the tavern, where Leon slept. They really needed to house the knights in the palace, it would save a hell of a walk. Merlin trotted with his head bowed against the wind and his arms locked against his sides.

He collided with someone.

"Oh, sorry-ah. Merlin." It was Lancelot then. The knight shifted uncomfortably. "Hello."

"Hello, Lancelot." Merlin sifted through the muddle of emotions that made up the Lancelot-Arthur-Gwen debacle, and settled on biting anger. "Going to Gwen's house?"

"Returning from, actually." Merlin glared at him.

"How can you say that without shame?"

"How can I-how can you look Gwen in the face?" Lancelot returned. Merlin opened his mouth furiously.

"I have done _nothing_ to Gwen! You and her are the ones who have lied and betrayed, and hurt!"

"How in the world have we betrayed _anyone_?" Lancelot asked angrily. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Oh you know, that whole Arthur loving Gwen and she returning the feelings thing, the heart Arthur had given to Gwen which you trampled!" Lancelot flushed with anger.

"The heart Arthur had given to _Gwen? _Gwen wasn't the one hanging about in Arthur's bed you know!"

"What, did you think Arthur was just going to bed her the moment they started having feelings for each other?" Lancelot shot him a disgusted look.

"That's what he did with you wasn't it?" Merlin's mouth fell open.

"I…what?"

"Arthur courting Gwen while bedding you." Lancelot's brow furrowed as he saw Merlin's look of bewilderment. "That's why they separated."

"I'm not sleeping with Arthur." Merlin said slowly.

"You're wearing a jacket you certainly didn't pay for yourself, and you've been seen about his rooms at all hours of the night, Gwen even said she'd caught you in bed." Lancelot said. He sounded confused.

"The jacket was a gift because I almost froze to death, and I've never been in Arthur's bed!" Merlin corrected himself. "At least, not while he was in it."

"Gwen thought you were." Lancelot said weakly. "She implied that she and Arthur had split over it." Merlin shook his head violently.

"No! Arthur is very much still in love with Gwen." Merlin sighed. "He knows about you two now, I think because Gwen came into his chambers and was yelling at him but…"

"Oh." Lancelot looked horrified. "Merlin, I thought they were done. I _never_ believed…I never would have…I'm a loyal knight! Courting my own Prince's beloved…" Lancelot shuddered. "I thought Gwen was right. Arthur and you really aren't…" he gestured with his hands.

"No! I-" Merlin cut himself off. Saying that he would very much have liked to be in that position with Arthur but would _never_ come between Gwen and he seemed unnecessary. It was also none of Lancelot's business. "No. We never were."

"Tell Arthur I'm sorry." Lancelot sighed. "I don't think he'd let me near him right now, and you he still trusts. I need to speak with Gwen."

That was a conversation Merlin was grateful to have nothing to do with. He nodded and watched Lancelot hurry away through the darkened streets.

* * *

><p>"Lancelot says he's sorry." Merlin remarked to Arthur the next day, as he poured him water. Arthur almost knocked over his glass.<p>

"_Sorry?"_ Merlin nodded.

"He had no idea you and Gwen were still dancing around each other." Merlin shrugged. "I think he's afraid you'll strip him of his knighthood."

"Of course I won't, Camelot needs all the defenders we can find for her." Arthur said. His mind flashed toward what Gwen had yelled at him. "Did he say anything else?"

"No." Merlin brushed crumbs off Arthur's shirt. "Just that he hadn't known and he would never have presumed to woo Gwen if he had."

Arthur had his doubts about that. If Gwen was willing to believe such absurd notions in order to excuse herself, and Lancelot went along, he thought they might very well have begun an affair no matter what the circumstances.

"Fine. Tell him that I won't hold this against him." Merlin left, carrying Arthur's dirty dishes. Arthur's eyes lingered on him until the door shut.

**A/N: To clarify: Gwen began an affair/flirtation with Lancelot because she believed Arthur betrayed her first with Merlin, Lancelot assumed the same, and Gwen didn't bother to wait to officially break ties with Arthur or confirm that he was in fact, sleeping with Merlin. **

**Don't we wish. But he wants to be, though Merlin and he are both too obtuse to realize it, and too intent on making sure that the other doesn't get any hint of their feelings to make a move. **

**Reviews? Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Um. Hi. *waves***

**I suddenly remembered that I adore this fandom and that Merlin/Arthur is still an OTP of mine, even if Cherik is busy taking over my life. And even if I still haven't watched the fourth season! So I've decided that until this fic is finished, I don't get to watch season 4 (I can't watch any of the Merlin videos in my sub box on youtube either, which is killing me. They all look so good!)**

**Disclaimer: Sigh…see, the fact that I've failed to update in so long that I had to actually check how many chapters I'd posted proves that I'm too busy to own Merlin on top of schoolwork.**

"The Lord Ector and his son, Sir Kai." Announced a servant.

Arthur bowed to them. Lord Ector was a tall (if rather pudgy) man with a crisp black beard. Sir Kai was a swarthy fellow, almost as tall as Percival and very broad shouldered. He glared round the court, managing to look as grim as Uther on a bad day.

"Welcome to Camelot." Arthur smiled his "court" smile. "We hope that your stay here will be agreeable."

"So do we." Lord Ector said, smiling amicably. "It was hell getting here."

"The roads are almost entirely blocked off." Sir Kai added. "I had to drive my horse through the snow ahead of father to make a path." Arthur restrained a sigh.

"But where is your father?" Sir Ector asked. His grey eyes twinkled. "We have a standing bet on who wins when Kai and you fight!"

"I'm afraid my father is unwell." Arthur put his hands behind his back. "And so, I'm afraid your bet will be off. I shall preside over the tournament."

"Really? What a shame." Sir Ector flashed Kai a smile. "At least he won't be knocking you off your horse though, eh Kai?"

"As if he could." Kai said, loudly. Merlin, who stood at Arthur's shoulder, glared at him. Kai ignored it. Sir Ector's smile grew strained.

"As you say. Shall the oaths be sworn to you, by proxy?" Arthur nodded. Sir Ector looked relieved. "Ah, good. I should hate to have made this entire journey for nothing."

"Fear not, the ceremonies shall go on despite the King's illness." Sir Ector smiled at Arthur.

"Ah, I've always respected you Arthur. I'll be glad to swear fealty." Sir Ector's eyes regained their twinkle. "And who shall champion Camelot at the fights? Sir Leon, perhaps?"

"I'll choose one from my newer knights, I think. Several are nearly as skilled as myself." Merlin snickered. Sir Kai cast a sharp glance at him. Arthur quickly continued. "But Kai, are you still hunting in the Forest Sauvage?"

"We brought you the gift of a boar skin I killed myself, but the woods are clear of any more interesting game." Kai's nose wrinkled. "Sadly, we cannot bring you Saxon hide as well."

"Saxons have passed through Caer Gal?" Arthur asked. He and Merlin exchanged a sharp look. "We must speak more on this."

"Later." Merlin added.

"Of course. You've had a long journey, you must be tired. Merlin will show you to your rooms." Arthur nodded to Merlin. Sir Ector eyed the boy.

"My thanks, my lord Arthur." Sir Ector graced Merlin with a cheerful smile. Merlin gestured to the two knights.

"Right, come along." He trotted from the hall, waiting just a moment for both nobles to bow to Arthur.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why you have a tournament in the dead of winter." Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin crouched to poke the fire.<p>

"It's not a simple tournament, _Mer_lin." Arthur was pretty sure that Merlin had the "knights are thick" look on his face. "It's the time for the lords to prove their dedication to the crown by traveling through snow and ice and swearing fealty to the King."

"Then they bash each other." Merlin got up and faced Arthur. He _did_ have the face. Arthur scowled.

"It proves that they are strong despite the hurts of winter." Merlin snorted. "It's important-"

"To the people, yeah. I think they'd have greater faith in the crown if you just kept them warm and fed all winter." As an afterthought, Merlin added "What if you get bashed yourself?"

"I don't get bashed. And the word isn't bash, knights are _defeated_." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Besides, I can't compete this year."

"Good." Arthur glanced at Merlin, but the man clarified immediately. "No one wants to see their ruler be hit on the head with a mace."

"First of all, we use _swords_." Merlin muttered something. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Arthur tried to glare at Merlin. Unfortunately, the way the light from the fire flickered on his cheekbones was distracting. "Who will you have represent Camelot then?"

"Lancelot or Gwaine." Arthur frowned. "Percival is a good knight, but he's still rustic. I could see him just bowling over Kai and pounding him."

"Better go for Gwaine then, if you want to impress people." Merlin recommended. Arthur glared at the table. He was getting sick of Merlin talking about Gwaine in such a complimentary tone.

"Yes, _Gwaine_ is such a great knight." Merlin blinked.

"Well, he is." Arthur scowled. "I've never seen anybody fight like him."

Arthur wasn't sure quite how to respond without sounding like a petulant child. He wished he _could_ compete, just to show Merlin that while he may not have been as "unique" as Gwaine, he could still defeat any knight in the Kingdom.

"Well. He should be able to beat Kai for me then."

"What is it with you two anyway?" Merlin asked. "He looked like he wanted to kill someone." Arthur groaned.

"I'm better than he is." Merlin coughed. It sounded suspiciously like "arrogant prat". "It's true! I've stayed at Sir Ector's estates as a child, and Kai was good, but never on my level."

He had the feeling Merlin was still calling him an arrogant prat, just not out loud.

"I've been defeating him every Mid-Winter Tourney!" Arthur cast about in his memories. "And he _always_ used to make fun of me just because he's a few years older, and he called me Wart!"

"Wart." Merlin broke into giggles. Arthur scowled.

"He has a cruel sense of humor."

"Gee, who does that remind me of." Merlin ducked as Arthur flung a piece of bread at him. "Hey!"

"I have a perfectly normal sense of humor." Merlin nodded. "Shut up."

"Whatever you say. Wart." Arthur groaned.

"Gwaine had better thrash Kai." Merlin laughed.

"I'm sure he will." Arthur really wished he was competing. Gwaine had no business inspiring that irritating tone of faith in Merlin's voice.

* * *

><p>The nobles continued to pour into Camelot. Arthur found it heartening to see how many came. Both of Sir's Leon's parents, Sir Melodias of the Fens, Sir Gurnemains, Lady Conduire, and ever more.<p>

He was beginning to feel bad about making Merlin show all of them to their rooms.

All those feelings of vague guilt evaporated when he saw Gwaine and Merlin talking. Arthur narrowed his eyes and stomped over.

"So if you'd represent Camelot, it would be helpful." Merlin had obviously just finished explaining to Gwaine that Arthur, as acting ruler, couldn't compete. Arthur glared at Gwaine.

"Will we be in full armor?" Gwaine asked. If Arthur didn't know better, he'd say Gwaine looked worried.

"Yes. And you'll be Camelot's colors, don't worry about not having anything to wear. We need to distract people from your ugly mug as best we can." Arthur said. Gwaine grinned.

"Ah, but it's my ugly mug that has the barmaids talking." Gwaine winked at Merlin. Arthur felt a strange urge to chop off Gwaine's head. "And if you're trying to get a victory for Camelot, you'd best hope that the people will be rooting for me."

"They will be." Arthur scowled at Merlin. Merlin kept speaking, oblivious. "You're very popular."

"You'll be fighting the sons of some important nobles, so no actually hurting anyone." Arthur cut in. "Except possibly Kai."

"Kai is Sir Ector's son, isn't he?" Gwaine grinned. "I've heard things about him."

"Such as?" Arthur asked despite himself. Thanks to Uther's harsh laws, Camelot didn't get many minstrels. Someday, he would have to change that. It was unfortunate that the people were only entertained when nobles came to visit. In fact, it was unfortunate that the lower town people barely entered the citadel.

"When he's angry he can burn off the rain, he doesn't need to breathe." Gwaine shrugged. "The usual tripe."

"I assure you, Kai gets as wet as any other man." Arthur grumbled. He didn't like that slightly impressed look on Merlin's face. "Just make sure you defeat him."

"Will do." Gwaine chuckled. "Merlin, you must be happy to see that I'm going to be representing Camelot." Arthur frowned. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"I'm sure he is. But Merlin will be seated by me in the box, instead of attending to you." Gwaine nodded. There was a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

Arthur couldn't imagine what that was about. All he wanted was someone sitting somewhere near him, since Morgana wasn't around for him to argue with about technique and his father wasn't presiding himself. Merlin could fill in quite well for the other absent royals.

"I am?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes."

"I was going to use the time to nap." Arthur glared at him. Merlin grinned. "Same thing anyway."

"Tournaments are important!"

"It's midwinter! What do nobles do when they can't get here?" Arthur reluctantly admitted that Merlin had a point. The nobles could show their loyalty just as easily during the summer, when they had an easier time traveling and less to worry about.

"They panic and send large gifts?" Gwaine suggested.

"Basically." Arthur confirmed. He had a very nice set of solid gold armor from one lord. Unbearable to actually wear, but very pretty to put in strategic positions to impress Camelot's wealth on people.

"All of noble blood are insane, aren't they?" Merlin said. Arthur scowled. "That's why Uther demanded that his knights be of noble blood, because if someone rational hung out with your lot for any amount of time they'd end up running into a wall."

"Are you calling Gwaine sane?" Arthur riposted.

"The exception that proves the rule." Gwaine laughed. Merlin laughed with him. It made Arthur want to bash Gwaine's head in.

He really had to find a solution for these murderous urges. No one would follow him into combat if he couldn't stop himself from killing one of his own knights, who wasn't doing anything to provoke these feelings.

Maybe if Arthur showed his prowess at arms while killing Gwaine? It was an idea to consider.

* * *

><p>"You spoke of Saxons." Arthur said to Sir Ector. Merlin stood at his right, his arms folded. Kai sat at the left hand of his father, eyes flicking over the heaps of paper. The four of them were alone in the council room.<p>

"Aye." Sir Ector scowled. "Came right through the river Dee, from the sea. Didn't attack one village."

"There were Saxons and they didn't raid?" Arthur asked incredulously. Sir Ector nodded. For an affable man, his face was grim.

"They sailed down the river as if they wanted to be unnoticed. If we hadn't the watchmen we have, we'd have had no hint that they were there."

Kai spoke up. "They could have gone to Lot's kingdom."

"Kai!" Sir Ector hissed. "I apologize your highness, diplomacy is not amongst my son's skill set."

"No, no." Arthur looked at Kai with interest. "Go on."

"Dee joins with another river, and that goes into a hundred smaller streams. The part of Orkney where Lot's Castle is located is full of rivers and marshlands. There are a thousand ways the Saxons could enter there and meet with King Lot. And they could leave Orkney by another route."

"Why would they go into the kingdom one way and out the other?" Sir Ector asked, sounding weary.

"If they were running low on supplies, they might go through Lot's kingdom because Lot no longer cares for his subjects." Kai snapped back. His eyes kindled with sudden fire. "The people starve, and Lot is too busy playing with his qife to notice. Were the Saxons in need of rations, that is _exactly_ where they could plunder for them."

"You have a military mind." Arthur looked at Kai in fascination. "Could you figure out how to provision an army, if we had to march on Lot?"

"Easily." Kai said, not without pride. Merlin and Arthur exchanged another quick glance. That could be useful. When Arthur returned his attention to Kai and Ector, Kai was looking at Merlin with an odd gaze. It made Arthur uncomfortable. "Should I be assessing supplies and counting troops?"

"You are an old friend of my father's, and he has trusted your father above all other lords for many years." Arthur said slowly. "This information is not to be shared. With _anyone_."

He saw Sir Ector's eyes flit to Merlin.

"Merlin is my most trusted…" Arthur struggled for a word. Servant certainly wasn't right, and calling Merlin a friend wasn't quite the proper term. "He already knows all of what I tell you now." Arthur paused. "The Saxons may be in alliance with King Lot."

"He can't march on Camelot in the snow." Kai said immediately. "You'd have until spring at least to muster an army, and even then it would be risky to march troops from Orkney until summer at least, the floodwaters are too high."

"We don't know that they're allied." Arthur mused.

"It would make sense. Lot's been after land since before you were born." Sir Ector frowned. "Or at least that woman has."

"Someone explain to me-who exactly is this woman?" Arthur was growing sick of strange references. "I've heard rumors of her, but no one seems to know just who she is."

"We _don't_ know." Sir Ector sighed. "Orkney is isolated, as you know, and so cut off that few would recognize King Lot himself unless he was wearing a crown. But what little we know is that she's supposed to be a sorceress of great might, and ruler of Orkney in all but name."

"Lot condones magic then?" No wonder Uther was so hostile towards the Northern Kingdoms.

"Oh, yes." Kai's mouth twitched. Sir Ector grimaced.

"A substantial bit of Lot's power comes from her magic. He's also got three or four sons, but I haven't seen anyone from Orkney in years. I wouldn't know Lot himself if he decided to show up."

"That's an irreparable mistake." Arthur said flatly. "We can't afford to be so distant, whether or not we agree with each other."

"It would be easiest for everyone to be ruled by one." Kai commented. His dark eyes flicked over Arthur. "With an advantageous marriage by you, and Lot conquered, you could do it."

"Albion hasn't been united in a hundred years." Arthur said softly.

"It _was_ under Ambrosius that it was united though, and he was the first to take the Pendragon name." Ector sounded doubtful. "With the special star."

At Arthur's shoulder, Merlin started. Arthur frowned at him. Merlin shook his head.

Nothing seriously wrong then. Arthur returned his attention to the two knights.

"If Orkney was part of Camelot, then the rest of the chieftains along the Northwest borders would have no choice but to surrender." Kai said. His eyes glinted. "The old fool Logarian would welcome the chance to give up control of his lands to a strong ruler, he has enough trouble with Saxons as it is."

"Kai." Ector said sharply. "We are not here to mount an assault against the rest of Albion!"

"My apologies." Kai said sulkily. He sounded anything but sorry.

"He has a point." Arthur blinked at Merlin. So did Sir Ector. Merlin was speaking in a rather strange tone. "Unless Albion is united, there will never be peace. The chieftains will constantly look for more land, and the people caught by the borders won't know who rules them. They'll be defenseless before Saxons."

"Stop sounding intelligent Merlin, it makes my head hurt." Arthur grumbled. "I think that all we need from this council has been gained, and I'm sure you're eager to get back to your training, Kai."

"Have you found someone to hold Camelot's colors then?" Sir Ector asked. He smiled. "Someone who might be interested in a wager?"

"Oh gods no, don't wager." Arthur didn't want to add gambling to Gwaine's not inconsiderable list of vices. "Gwaine will be carrying our colors, and he's one of the best fighters I've ever seen. Very unusual style, you'll be hard pressed to match it."

"No doubt." Kai shifted in his seat. "Is Sir Gwaine one of your newer knights?"

"Yes. Common born, like most of my greatest." Arthur felt a bit of defensiveness for his knights stir. They were quite better than most of the noble born knights he'd fought, and didn't have the advantage of years of training.

Merlin's hand pressed his shoulder.

"Let them underestimate the round table. It'll be even more fun laughing at them later." Merlin's words were barely audible, but Arthur smiled anyway. It _would_ be entertaining to see some of the more blood oriented lords watch their sons be bested by peasantry.

"I'm sure. I admit, I always found the noble blood bit of the code limiting." Ector wasn't one he'd relish watching Gwaine defeat. The older knight looked perfectly at ease with the thought of unconventional knights. "But, your highness?"

"Yes?" Ector hesitated.

"If you'll excuse me for being presumptuous, I've always felt a bit like you were another son." Arthur nodded.

"My memories of being in your keeping are some of my fondest." Indeed, Sir Ector had hardly treated him like a prince at all. Even if that meant putting up with Kai's taunts, it also meant being able to ride and laugh and not feel like a hundred eyes were on him. "You may speak freely."

"You might want to consider marriage." Arthur squirmed. Sir Ector chuckled. "I know it's a horrid thought to a young man, especially one with looks like you've got, but if you wedded the right woman, you could consolidate your power, when you come to the throne." His voice turned gentle. "Uther's isn't well is he?"

"No…" Arthur felt an overwhelming urge to tell Ector. Tell him that his own father couldn't recognize him, and instead screamed or whimpered or was trapped in the past, and that Uther's mind was so snapped he hardly hoped for a cure. "No, he's not well at all."

"Is Gaius working on a cure?" Kai asked. Arthur had no idea. He'd stopped asking about it.

"Of course he is." Merlin answered for Arthur. "Our efforts to help the King are unceasing."

"I'm glad." Kai murmured. Ector sighed.

"Arthur, could I have a private word with you?" It took Arthur a moment to realize that he meant for Merlin to be dismissed as well as Kai. Kai bowed and left. Merlin held his eyes long enough for Arthur to confirm that it was fine, then left the room.

"What's wrong?" Ector flushed.

"I wanted first of all to apologize for Kai's brashness." Arthur snorted.

"I assure you, I've been far worse. And to less intimate friends." Sir Ector smiled in relief.

"Thank you. Now please, how is Uther truly?" Sir Ector was obviously worried. "It's not like him to miss this, he always took such pleasure in watching you win. He'd come out to cheer you on even if he had to be taken into the physician the moment the match was over."

"…he did?" Sir Ector peered at Arthur. "He never said."

"Oh, you're Uther's pride and joy." Sir Ector chuckled. "The smile on his face the time you buried Kai in a snow drift…to tell truth, it made me smile as well. Not of course, that I wouldn't have liked to see Kai win, but with you on the field it wasn't going to happen."

"Thank you." Arthur said quietly. "No, my father is not well."

"Can you tell me?"

"He's gone mad." The words poured out before Arthur could stop them. "He's raving, doesn't recognize people, can't even leave bed. Gaius and Merlin have no idea what to do, I know they give him things but nothing will help his mind." Arthur shuddered. "I hardly even have time to see him."

"You're keeping his Kingdom alive." Sir Ector put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Nothing would please Uther more, I know it. He'd be proud of you." Sir Ector paused. "You said I could speak freely."

"You may."

"That servant, Merlin. Is he trustworthy?" Arthur sat up, dislodging Ector's hand. The feeling of vague affection vanished. Ector backtracked. "It only seems that he is in a most opportune place!"

"Merlin is in that opportune place because he is my most loyal and devoted man." Arthur said, his voice icy. Sir Ector sighed.

"I apologize for offending you. I've just never seen a servant get away with not bowing to the ruler of Camelot." Arthur frowned. He hadn't even thought about Merlin's lack of bowing. In fact, he was pretty sure Merlin had stopped bowing to him…when had Merlin ever bowed to him?

"Merlin is exceptional. He's an idiot, but he's more than worth his weight in gold." Arthur glared at Sir Ector. "To doubt him is to doubt me."

"Then he has my trust as well." Ector smiled at Arthur. "I always said you'd make a great King. If you can inspire such loyalty as you say the boy has, then perhaps bowing isn't so important."

"His name is _Merlin_." Arthur muttered. Louder, he said "Was there anything else?"

"Kai." Ector's fingers began rubbing against each other. "For all his rudeness, he has a head on his shoulders and he's very loyal to Camelot." Arthur nodded. "When, in the future, you are King, and you have positions open, would you consider him?"

Arthur had a brief and wonderful vision of Kai being in his council with Fenron.

"Does he actually know all that stuff about overseeing armies?" Ector nodded vigorously. "He would make a very good seneschal. I will think on this." Arthur would gladly appoint Kai as seneschal just to see what he did when people approached him with paperwork.

"Thank you. I couldn't possibly keep him up at Caer Gal with me. He'd drive one of us mad." Arthur felt a surge of empathy for both of them. He could understand difficult father son relationships.

Still, he was hoping Gwaine won. Merlin was going to call him Wart for months.

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for some really old history. About Aurelius Ambrosius." Geoffrey looked excited at the prospect of digging up such ancient tomes. Merlin followed him to the dustiest sections of the library. "Doesn't anybody clean in here?"<p>

"I have no remaining staff." Geoffrey yanked a thick book down from a shelf. "Unfortunately. And the court barely cares for academics."

Merlin was guessing that Geoffrey didn't care for the court either. He grunted as Geoffrey dropped the book into his arms.

"What's in this one?"

"The history of his conquests." Merlin shifted.

"I was looking for something about the Dragon Star. Back when Arthur's ancestors took the name Pendragon." Geoffrey made a small noise in his throat. "Is that a problem?"

"The Dragon Star was said to rise with the greatest Kings of Albion. Unfortunately, it was accompanied by a prophecy, which is of course magic, and so those books were burned." Geoffrey's face saddened at the memory. "All those I could get my hands on."

"Oh." Geoffrey frowned.

"There may however be documentation on the topmost shelves above astronomy." Geoffrey sighed. "I couldn't reach them-I wasn't exactly young when the purge came about-and in the panic my requests for aid were lost. I'd forgotten they were still there."

Merlin nodded. Geoffrey didn't seem the type to forget about a book. He was more likely the type to hoard them forever and read them at night, cackling because Uther didn't know about them.

But he found the scrolls, and that was good enough. It wasn't like Uther was around to arrest him, and Merlin was utterly confidant that Arthur couldn't care less about a book. It didn't have real magic in it anyway.

That didn't stop Gaius from overreacting.

"Merlin! You can't go about seeking forbidden books, there's a full court here!" Merlin nodded, blowing the dust off a page. "Are you listening to me at _all?_"

"Arthur won't care about a book. Besides, it's only magic is that there might be a prophecy written in it."

"People have died for less than that!"

"This is important, all right? And that was under Uther." Gaius made an exasperated sound.

"Arthur isn't king yet, and the ban against sorcery remains active." Merlin turned another cracking page.

"I haven't seen anyone get executed." Gaius was silent. "Here!"

"What are you looking for?" Gaius sounded grudgingly curious. Merlin turned the book around. It was opened to a picture of a handsome dark haired man, with a shooting star blazing over him. "The Pendragon star?"

"I wanted to see it." Merlin squinted. "Words are about illegible, but I know that they talk about Veniet Arturos."

"You pronounce that well." Gaius observed. Merlin nodded distractedly. "Unfortunately, I can't see what relevance this has."

"I've dreamt of this." Merlin tapped the star. "I've been there when it happened."

"You what?"

"When I was little. I used to have the whole thing memorized, I dreamt it so often." Merlin's brow furrowed. "It stopped eventually, but for awhile this bloke was in my head. Taught me to speak Latin."

"You speak Latin?" Gaius raised his eyebrows. "I knew you were adept with the spells in it, but you actually understand it?"

"Oh yeah." Merlin waved a hand and kept flipping. "Fluent. I just _wish_ I could find the rest of this thing!" He glanced at Gaius. "Are you going to lecture me if I use magic?"

"Yes." Gaius said severely. "You're only doing this for your own curiosity. You can't sling magic around like that, it's dangerous, and it does no one any good. Magic isn't for fun."

"Yes Gaius." Merlin shut the book, feeling slightly resentful. Magic _was_ fun.

* * *

><p>"What did Sir Ector want?" Merlin called to Arthur. Arthur was delaying his paperwork in favor of watching Merlin struggle with a load of blankets. "You two were in there a while."<p>

"Oh…a few things." Arthur decided that Merlin didn't need to know about Sir Ector questioning him. It might upset him. "He's worried for my father."

"They're old friends, I'd expect that." Merlin eyed him. "What did he want that he didn't want to say in front of Kai? Or me." Merlin added as an afterthought. Arthur reminded himself that Merlin could be annoyingly perceptive sometimes.

"He wanted to ask for Kai to be given a position at court once I take the throne." Arthur frowned. "I feel rather bad for Kai."

"He needs his father to get him a job?" Merlin winced. "Yeah, that sounds a bit humiliating."

"That would be why Ector wanted to talk privately." Merlin made a face. "What?"

"Well…I'm sure Kai knows." Merlin shrugged. "Judging by the look on his face."

"Ah." Arthur grimaced. "Well, nobles get apprenticeships through their fathers all the time. Half the knights I know were only made knights because they were of high birth."

"Aren't those all the rubbish ones that immediately get bashed?" Arthur glared at Merlin. Merlin hunched his shoulders. "I was just saying…"

"Shut up. Kai would be a brilliant knight if he'd be a little less prideful." Was he wrong, or did Merlin just roll his eyes. "What?"

"He's probably desperate to prove that it isn't just because of his father that he is where he is." Merlin eyed Arthur. Arthur felt oddly uncomfortable. "And having his father look at someone else with that much paternalness might not be helping."

"You're saying I shouldn't be so familiar with Sir Ector? He's one of my father's closest friends!" Merlin raised his hands.

"No! I'm only telling you what I see." Arthur scowled.

"It isn't though you know anything about it!"

"You're right. I don't have a father, and I landed my job by saving your life." Merlin's voice was cold. Arthur sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Merlin shrugged. "You're still sitting with me, right?" Arthur felt like a girl the minute it was out of his mouth. But Merlin flashed him a smile anyway, so that was sort of worth it.

"Course I am." It wasn't until Merlin had left the room that it occurred to Arthur that having a prime seat next to the Prince of Camelot himself was an honor and it was ridiculous to think Merlin might refuse.

* * *

><p>Gwen was glaring at him. Merlin bit his lip. Arthur was standing and giving a speech about how he appreciated the great houses gathering and the importance of being unified this way.<p>

Merlin rather thought that unification and wounding each other for no good reason were opposites. But on the subject of non unification…Lancelot was standing on the other side of the crowd, watching the matches with Leon and Percival. None of them looked particularly sad to have been passed over for the honor of representing Camelot.

In fact, Percival was clapping for all of them and Leon was watching crowd control. Lancelot was avoiding looking at Gwen.

"Are you quite alright?" Arthur muttered to him. Merlin jumped. "Not cold or on the verge of collapse?"

"I'm fine." Merlin winced as a knight slipped in the snow and Kai bonked him on the head. The arena had been cleared, but not nearly enough. "Why are they wearing armor on their feet? It's just making them slither around."

"Have you ever had a person step on your foot in full armor?" Arthur laughed at Merlin's expression. "Trust me, it's better to have crap footing."

"Oh." Merlin was distracted by Gwen's glare, which had darkened when Arthur laughed. Merlin glared back.

"No, don't step back he'll lunge while you're off balance." Arthur muttered. His attention was fixed on the match. Two knights Merlin didn't recognize were clouting each other. Merlin focused on Gwen.

It was remarkable how, from the royal box, you could have a stare down with anyone, regardless of where they sat.

"Argh, don't leave a hole open like that you'll completely ruin the block-well, fine, have your fingers cut off. Idiot." Arthur was keeping a running commentary under his breath. Merlin was keeping up his Gwen glare down.

She had no _right_ to be so upset. Maybe if Merlin had actually stolen Arthur, but he'd done nothing but help them out. Until Gwen decided to make assumptions and go after Lancelot. Merlin narrowed his eyes and restrained from curses.

Gwen whirled around and pushed her way out of the crowd. Merlin returned his attention to Arthur, wishing that it felt less like an empty victory.

"Are you listening to me at all?" Arthur demanded. Merlin nodded rapidly. "What did I just say?"

"Sir Cadogan needs to not get his sword stuck in the ground?" Merlin guessed. Arthur looked like he was about to tell Merlin that had been five matches ago. "Oh, look, Gwaine just disarmed someone."

"Hmpf." Arthur sat back and glared down at the pitch. "I could've done that faster. He fumbled an opportunity to get close and shove Sir Sagramore's breastplate."

"I think he and Kai are about to fight." Merlin leaned forward. This was the best view of a tournament he'd ever gotten. Arthur made a grumbling noise. Gwaine and Kai lifted their swords to acknowledge Arthur.

Was it the final round already? Merlin found himself fixated on them as they began to fight. Even to his untrained eyes, Gwaine and Kai were good. Arthur was silent, for once.

The only fights to equal this one Merlin had seen were Arthur and Morgause, and possibly Arthur and Uther. But unlike then, Merlin hadn't seen either of these knights fight. In fact, Merlin usually saw Gwaine fighting thugs with more force than skill and foot soldiers.

This was a far more complex battle than that. Gwaine's sword blurred in his hand as he parried and lunged. Kai's blade whistled through the air with the same speed. The sound of their blades clashing rang in a circle of silent spectators. The entire crowd was straining toward the combatants, as Kai did a particularly clever bit of swordsmanship and Gwaine was forced to compromise his shield to dodge.

On the edges, Lancelot mouthed the movements as they happened. Leon's eyes flickered over the swords, his fingers clenching and unclenching. Percival stared, his brow furrowing as he catalogued the movements. Gaius nervously patted his medicine bag, hoping no one was about to lose a limb.

Fortunately, neither Gwaine nor Kai seemed able to land a proper blow. Kai's breastplate had been scratched, but he'd leapt back on the balls of his feet in time to avoid catching the point of the sword in his throat. Gwaine's helmet was dented, but the ringing in his ears had, if anything, increased the strength in his sword arm.

Gwaine twisted his arm and got his sword under Kai's block. He slammed the blade into Kai's, crushing a finger or two, and the blade flew into the air. Gwaine caught it and began to attack in earnest.

Kai yielded.

The entire crowd burst into roars of applause. Merlin sprung to his feet, clapping so hard his hands hurt. Gwaine took off his helmet and bowed to the crowd as Kai climbed to his feet. Kai was staring at Gwaine, a surprised look on his face.

Arthur rose to his feet slowly, and his applause was less enthusiastic. Merlin elbowed him.

"Come on! Gwaine just won for Camelot!" Arthur smiled as if he was sick to his stomach. Merlin grinned. "Aw, the people love you too."

"Shut up." Arthur raised a hand. The masses fell silent. "It is my pleasure to award Sir Gwaine of Camelot the honor of victory!" Merlin might have been wrong, but he thought he saw a corner of Kai's mouth lower.

Strange, because he was also looking at Gwaine in an admiring way. Merlin decided not to think too deeply on it.

* * *

><p>"That was one of the most intense fights I've seen in years." Sir Ector was still shaking his head at the banquet. He glanced at Kai with pride. "If all your knights are up to that caliber, Camelot is a force to be feared."<p>

"They are." Arthur said. Merlin refilled his goblet. "The round table has the highest standards of chivalry and skill I can find."

Merlin drifted away from Arthur as Sir Ector asked "What is this Round Table?" Gwaine leaned back and grinned at him, holding out a goblet.

"Merlin! You've never looked like such an angel." Merlin laughed as he poured the wine. "Some fight, eh?"

"Yes. I had no idea knights could fight like that." Sir Kai was still watching Gwaine. Merlin eyed him and passed him, heading to Lord Bagdemus.

"Tell me Sir Gwaine, how did you come to Camelot?" Sir Kai asked quietly. Gwaine seemed, from what Merlin saw, to go tense. Arthur glanced over at them.

"He saved my life. Twice, actually." Arthur said loudly. Sir Kai nodded, looking rather thoughtful. "You both fought with great skill. And Kai, I will think deeply on your counsel."

"Thank you, your highness." Arthur's eyes left the knight and went to Merlin. Merlin grinned at him and waved the wine jug in a way that was meant to imply he was going about his servantly duties quite well for a change. It hit Lancelot in the back of the head.

* * *

><p>"Thank god." Merlin muttered, as Arthur waved to the last of the departing lords. Arthur chuckled.<p>

"Too much work for you?"

"Yes!" Merlin said emphatically. "I don't like carrying around your underwear, d'you think it's fun to tote around that of fifteen other lords?"

"…you have contact with my underwear?"

**A/N: I like Kai. He is a badass motherfucker. At least, he is in my favorite (book) interpretation of Arthurian legend, the Squire's Tales. I draw half my characterization from those books. And all my random lords/ladies/knights. I also may have to cameo Terrence. **

**Does anyone know what I'm talking about? *mumbles* they're not really under my age group…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A note: In my world, everybody ships Merthur except Gwen. And Gwaine is totally Merlin's bffl. Seriously, who else smiles that big when Merlin walks into a tavern? Who hugs Merlin? I'll ship 'em for that-but I love them just as much as bros. And I've been dying to write Gwaine!POV because I love Gwaine. I sometimes love him more than Arthur, tbh, because he's nice to Merlin and Arthur has the emotional range of a teaspoon. Buuut, Merlin is stuck on the prat. **

**And my God, I want to watch season 4. Apparently, Arthur is pantless? **

Gwaine didn't particularly like Arthur, which he felt was the most galling part of this whole knighthood gig. Most of it he liked-having his own spot at the tavern, regular pay, a home that was more than the doorstep of wherever he'd passed out the night before. And of course, having friends was a nice feeling.

But when one has friends, one ends up doing stupid things with them. Like taking horses and riding out at midnight to rescue a kidnapped Prince, instead of waiting for the King's orders. Not that those were likely to come. Uther was as broken a man as Gwaine had ever seen. Even more pathetic than the peasants who did backbreaking labor each day in fields only to see half their crop go to rot before they could harvest it and the other half taken by taxes.

It was his private opinion that it would do those peasants a world of good to see their King as he was now. It would up morale.

But of course, Gwaine didn't give the orders, and Arthur was doing his best to keep Uther's condition a secret. More importantly, Merlin was backing up Arthur and Gwaine liked Merlin. Enough to be riding full speed through a forest at night to rescue Merlin's stupid Prince.

Gwaine was just waiting for one of the horses to trip and _die_. They were pelting through a forest, in pitch black, and they weren't even on a path! It was miraculous that none of the branches that kept whipping over Gwaine's face hadn't thrown him off the horse.

No, what was really miraculous was that Merlin had managed to show up at the house Gwaine and Lancelot shared in town with three horses, one of them Arthur's own steed, and gotten them out of the city without making a noise. If Gwaine had less blind faith in Merlin, he might have regarded that as a bit suspicious.

As it was, Gwaine was focused on not falling off the horse. Merlin, ahead of him forging the path, was silent. Lancelot, behind him, was swearing under his breath. Gwaine was rather proud to hear all the language he'd taught the other knight being properly utilized.

"Merlin!" He called. "We can't keep riding! One of the horses is going to fall!"

"No, they won't." Merlin sounded…grimly sure. Gwaine fell silent. They kept riding all night, pushing the horses harder than was wise. Merlin drew his horse to a halt at dawn, glaring into the sunrise.

"Are we finally stopping then?" Gwaine asked wearily. They came out of the forest at the top of a hill, overlooking an enormous body of water and a port town. Merlin frowned.

"We have to. Arthur is being kept at the castle of Neurae, and it's on an island." Merlin gestured to the town below them. "We need to find someone who will take us across the bay."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Lancelot asked. He looked exhausted.

"You're knights!" Merlin shrugged. "Go bash someone." Gwaine chuckled.

"Fine. I'll go convince someone that we have the money to rent a boat, and Arthur can repay them when we get him back. God knows his belt buckles are worth more than my wages." Gwaine swung off his horse and patted her neck. "Can you two see to the horses?"

"Will do." Lancelot said. He dismounted and settled with his back to a tree, closing his eyes. Gwaine snorted and trotted down to the port. Of course, it would be Merlin caring for the poor horses. Always was, even with Lancelot, who was actually a decent fellow for a knight.

Well, right now that was cosmic justice. Gwaine had been having a most titillating dream back in Camelot. Then Merlin had woken him up banging on the window, and made him wake up Lancelot, and made them both go with him. Little sot deserved to clean up after the horses.

* * *

><p>"We've got a boat!" Gwaine announced triumphantly. He'd managed to convince a teenager that they would return the boy's boat and pay him for the time they took it out. The deal was helped along by Gwaine's buying the boy a pint. Then a few more.<p>

Honor code shmonor code. It was easier to reason with people when they were drunk.

"Good." Merlin got to his feet. The horses were clustered around a tree, where there was a spring-funny, Gwaine didn't remember that being there, but it had been half dark-and were grazing on a patch of grass. "Let's go."

"Can't it wait?" Gwaine said plaintively. "You two might've been napping this whole time" he kicked the still asleep Lancelot "but I'm tired!"

"Arthur was taken in bed, by people from a castle on that lake." Merlin chose to ignore Gwaine's complaints.

"How do you know all this?"

"He wasn't in his chambers, and a ransom note was. Then I did some research." Merlin smiled. Gwaine rolled his eyes. Fine. Merlin could be mysterious if he wanted to, it wasn't as though Gwaine wasn't keeping his own secrets. And Gwaine's were rather more potent than most, so he was in no position to ask about what Merlin hid.

"Arthur really should appreciate you more." Gwaine grumbled. "I mean, you dragged the finest knight in Camelot and his sidekick out of bed at midnight and somehow got the information about the Prince's location and his captors…not to mention you stole his horse."

Merlin looked sheepish. "Arthur's stallion is the fastest in Camelot, and he's strong enough to carry both of us when we get Arthur back…" Gwaine refrained from commenting on the wisdom in just bringing another horse. Doubtless Merlin had simply forgotten.

"Right. Let's just get the princess and go home." Gwaine muttered. He hauled Lancelot to his feet and pointed to the town. "Our ship is on the easternmost dock. Let's get to it before anyone notices that we're here."

"Seconded." Lancelot pulled his boots back on as Merlin strode off. "He's a bit agitated, don't you think?"

"Well, it's Arthur." Gwaine shrugged at his fellow knight. "You know Merlin when it comes to his highness. Though I'm still in the dark as to how he plans to steer a tiny little boat to an island fortress and wrest Arthur back from god knows who."

"Don't ask." Lancelot finally stopped hopping in place and got his boot on. They both hurried to catch up to Merlin.

"Merlin, do you know how to sail a boat?" Merlin waved away Gwaine's question.

"I'll figure it out. Let's go." Gwaine glanced back at the horses. Well, they were isolated, and that beast of Arthur's could deal with horse thieves…eh, it probably wasn't animal cruelty to leave them.

"As you wish." Gwaine showed them through the town, to the dock where their boat was. Merlin eyed the sailboat. "I can sail. Or at least, I'd sail it if there was some bloody wind."

Sadly, the weather was humid and windless.

"Great. Rowing." Lancelot sighed. "I paid for passage to a place once by manning the oars. Rowing is terrible."

"Merlin, tell this wimp to quit complaining." Gwaine peered at Merlin. His friend was at the prow of the boat, looking out into the waters of the bay with his back to Gwaine and Lancelot. He was mumbling to himself. "Merlin?"

"Just figuring out which direction we sail in." Merlin said. Gwaine blinked.

"I thought I heard you say something else." A gust of air blew his hair out. "Hey! The fates are on our side my friend, we've got wind!"

"Right. Steer us to the north. Please." Gwaine hopped into the boat with gusto. Lancelot followed more warily.

"No problem! Your luck is faithful Merlin; this is a northward breeze. Lancelot, you take the rudder. Merlin, feel free to stay there and give directions." Gwaine unfurled the sail. The wind instantly filled it, and as soon as Lancelot had the mooring line cut they were skimming the waves. "Should we be prepared for a fight?"

"It's probably just a few of them!" Merlin called over the wind. "I hope." Gwaine groaned.

"Great. Princess had better appreciate this." Gwaine sighed. "Is that the fortress?"

"Yup." Lancelot eyed Merlin.

"That is a 60 foot high stone box." Lancelot commented lightly. "And you expect three men to storm it." Gwaine burst out laughing.

"At least we've got a reputation mate. It beats the perilous lands." Lancelot humpfed. Gwaine grinned. "Merlin, do you have a plan?"

"…sneak in, get Arthur, run." Merlin managed to smile brightly. Gwaine noticed that the smile had dimmed from when he'd seen Merlin in town before Arthur was captured. Then he'd been chasing after Arthur with a load or armor, tripping over his own feet and being ignored.

"This is your _plan?_" Lancelot asked incredulously. Gwaine snickered. Lancelot glared at him. "Why do you enjoy this?"

"I thrive on chaos."

"Shhh." Merlin hissed. The boat bumped against the rocks. Gwaine started. They'd had a brisk wind, but now he couldn't even _see_ the shoreline. Had they traveled that fast? "Come on."

Merlin led the way from the boat and over the rocks. Gwaine shivered as he followed. They'd left the scarlet cloaks back in Camelot for the sake of caution, and Gwaine was missing his. The things were really quite warm.

"Here." Merlin had found them a door. "It's unlocked."

"Really?" Gwaine shook his head. "This is the worst secured fort I've ever invaded."

"It's not invasion it's…" Merlin shrugged. "Reconnaissance."

"Rescue mission." Lancelot corrected him. The knight unsheathed his sword. "Merlin, do you know where Arthur is?"

Merlin closed his eyes. Gwaine eyed him. "The keep. It's across the courtyard. He's unconscious, we should hurry."

"How the hell do you…" Gwaine shook his head. Merlin was already hurrying away, presumably in the direction of the keep. Lancelot was striding after him. Telling himself that he could have a talk with Merlin about assumptions later, Gwaine followed.

Weirdly, Merlin knew exactly where he was going. The fortress was nearly deserted. Gwaine wondered if Merlin's luck was actually going to hold and override the stigma of bad that followed him around.

"Seize them!" Merlin slid to a halt. Lancelot hissed a curse. Gwaine swore loudly.

Of course their luck didn't hold.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." Merlin muttered. Gwaine eyed the people surrounding them. "These people. Again."<p>

"You know them?" Lancelot asked. He was keeping his eyes trained on the blue crystal pointed towards him, and the creepy stare of the men holding the staff. Gwaine frowned.

Something about this made his stomach flip flop.

"Sidhe." Merlin grumbled. Gwaine groaned. "You know them too?"

"I've seen them." And that was all Merlin needed to know about that. He'd never talked to one, but he'd grown up too close to the borders of the worlds. "Aren't they small and blue?"

"Not when they're like this." Merlin said. He raised his voice. "The Sidhe elders do not hold council here, you have no reason to bring Arthur to this place."

"You're well informed, boy." Gwaine twisted around. A woman in a white robe, also carrying a staff, walked towards them. He relaxed when he saw her face. She was dark haired, but with red eyes.

"We came for Arthur." Merlin said. Gwaine felt his respect for Merlin go up a notch-he was glaring at her with no fear whatsoever. Lancelot edged closer to Merlin.

"How wonderful for you. We won't have him much longer." She said. Her eyes coasted over the knights, lingering on Gwaine. Gwaine grinned at her.

"Handing him over without a struggle? Thanks lass." The look she sent him could've curdled milk. Lancelot sighed.

"You both know that things work better when you don't antagonize people, right?"

"She took Arthur, she antagonized us first." Merlin responded. He folded his arms. "You're Sidhe, banished from Avalon and seeking to return, right?"

"Correct."

"Then you know it's only one soul per person, so who're you leaving behind?" Merlin looked at the three stone faced men.

"The Sidhe High Council would never take us back." Gwaine idly wondered what they'd done. "But they're hardly the only persons who could take us into Avalon." She smiled, and her eyes flickered an even darker shade of red. "All waters lead to Avalon, boy. The gates are only one opening."

"So you're trading Arthur. Do you know how unoriginal that is?" Merlin asked. His hands were twitching. "Did you hurt him?"

"Not yet." Gwaine had to admit that she was at least honest.

"Give him to us." Lancelot stepped forward, his hand on his sword hilt. "Or we will be forced to destroy you."

"_You_ would destroy _us?_" She burst into cruel laughter. "We are the Sidhe, masters of magic. What could you possibly do?"

If that wasn't a perfect cue…

Gwaine lunged forward and used his sword hilt to bat away the point of a staff, then chopped down. His blade sliced through the wood of the staff, and with a sound like a thunderclap the crystal exploded. Gwaine dropped to the floor. The explosion ruffled his hair and sent tingles running down his spine.

"Gwaine, roll!" Gwaine rolled. Lancelot's sword flashed on the edge of his vision, and a second later there was the unmistakable sound of a limb hitting the floor. Gwaine kept rolling and shifted to a standing position, bringing up his sword in time to finish the job Lancelot started. The man's body joined his arm on the flagstones.

Where was Merlin? Gwaine whirled around. Lancelot had the same idea he did, apparently, and had gone immediately for the staffs. Another was on the floor in fragments, and he could see the woman in white running for the other side of the courtyard.

Merlin bolted after her, ignoring the one remaining warrior. Somehow Merlin had taken out the man by him, who was now sprawled on the floor with a trickle of blood running from his mouth.

The last warrior was whipping his head around, trying to decide whether to follow Merlin or take out the knights. Gwaine solved the problem by stabbing him as ran after Merlin. Lancelot decapitated him as he passed.

The man shouldn't have looked so shocked. In Gwaine's experience, everyone with magic looked down their nose at mere mortals, but they were obviously skilled fighters.

Oh how he enjoyed killing arrogant fairies. It was worth the trouble just to see their faces.

"Get your hands off him!" Gwaine slid into the room and to Merlin's shoulder. Lancelot was just behind him, and ended up at Merlin's other shoulder. Merlin's fists were clenched as he looked at the woman.

One of her hands hovered above Arthur's forehead. She smiled, and extended the other towards them.

"I am not so easy to kill as my brothers. _Ruetis in Ignis!_"

Well crap. Gwaine had hoped to die a death not related to magic at all. At least he'd be going out next to friends, that was an unlooked for pleasure. Gwaine closed his eyes.

The temperature in the room went up slightly.

Wait. He wasn't dead yet. Gwaine opened his eyes. Merlin had flung himself between them and the Sidhe woman, and his hand was extended, the back to the magic. The stream of blue light from her staff hit Merlin's hand and was absorbed.

…that was unexpected. Gwaine peered around Merlin, and yep, his eyes were glowing gold. That was _very_ unexpected, Gwaine wasn't even going to try processing it until he had more time to contemplate how the hell he missed something that huge.

He would instead focus on enjoying the look of utter shock on the Sidhe's face.

"Lancelot, grab him!" Merlin reversed his hand. A massive jet of blue light flew from his hand and sent the Sidhe flying away from Arthur. Lancelot, who unlike Gwaine was _not_ in shock, sheathed his sword and slung Arthur over his shoulder. "Gwaine…"

"I'll cover you." Merlin nodded. "We should run, no?"

"Right." Merlin jerked his head left. "The boat is that way."

Lancelot moved Arthur to a more comfortable position and set off with Merlin. Gwaine paused to eye the Sidhe woman. She didn't look out of the count, so Merlin would need a knight by him who wasn't toting an unconscious prince.

Gwaine dashed behind them, sword out. Lancelot could run admirably well for someone carrying a heavy load, but they weren't running fast enough to be off the island as soon as Gwaine would've liked.

Or perhaps they were. No one accosted them in the time it took to heave Arthur into the boat and get in, Lancelot crouched next to Arthur and Gwaine figuring out the sails. Merlin kept his eyes trained on the castle.

Gwaine was just thinking that maybe this could still go by without a hitch when they pushed off, and the Sidhe woman ran from the castle. Lancelot swore quietly, and Gwaine groaned.

"You will _die!_" Gwaine mused that this was not the most creative of women. She may have been willing to trade an innocent man to god knows who for passage to Avalon, but she was certainly not good at threatening people.

She raised her staff and took a deep breath, preparing to send some awful curse their way.

Merlin moved faster. With a glance at Arthur-one of these days, Gwaine had to tell him to stop doing that if he wanted to not tip off _everyone _in Camelot to his feelings-he raised his hands and muttered "Ruo."

Invisible force rumbled from Merlin's palm. It slammed into the Sidhe woman and snapped every bone in her body, sending a fine pink spray into the air behind her. It didn't stop there. That wave of magic kept going, knocking down the fortress wall and the infrastructure of two towers.

Merlin winced as the entire fortress collapsed in on itself. "Oops."

"Merlin?" Lancelot wasn't at the oars-the force had worked both ways, sending their little boat skidding over the waves.

"It was an accident!"

"Do you destroy castles by accident often?" Gwaine asked. Merlin hunched down and waved his hand, sending wind into their sails.

"Not usually…" The rest of the journey passed in silence, and it wasn't until nightfall that they made it back to their horses.

* * *

><p>"Well." Lancelot looked between him and Merlin. Merlin was sitting by Arthur and carefully not looking at Gwaine. "I'll go get some firewood. Be back erm, in time."<p>

Gwaine was fairly sure that the look Lancelot sent him said that he would _not_ be out of earshot for things as loud as a person drawing a sword. Gwaine felt somewhat insulted by that.

He and Merlin sat by the fire for a few minutes in total silence.

"You should tell him." Gwaine commented softly.

"And be executed?" Merlin shook his head. His eyes were old, and for the first time Gwaine saw shadows in their depths.

"I meant that you love him." Merlin froze. Gwaine sighed. "You aren't very subtle about it Merlin. I mean, I know I wouldn't destroy a castle for just anyone."

"…I can't." Merlin stared at him, desperation in every line of his face. "He'll send me away. And he needs me to protect him."

"I suppose so." Gwaine shivered as Merlin touched Arthur's forehead again, his eyes flashing gold. "Magic, eh?" That made a lot of things make sense. And here he thought Merlin had wanted him to risk wolves so he could cry over Arthur's nearly dead body in privacy.

"I can't help it." Merlin huddled up by the fire, not meeting Gwaine's eyes. "It's like Arthur and my magic are bound together and I can't stop using magic any more than I can not love him."

Gwaine sighed. "C'mere."

"…What?" Gwaine shuffled over to Merlin. "Gwaine, what are you…"

Gwaine hugged Merlin. In a manly, not at all womanly and concerned way. Merlin relaxed, in an also not at all womanly way, and Gwaine wondered how long it'd been since someone had hugged the poor boy. And when had Merlin gotten so thin and shaky?

"Are you two trying to make me nauseous in addition to the headache?"

"Arthur!" Gwaine released Merlin, letting the sorcerer focus his attention wholly on Arthur.

"What am I doing here?" Arthur glared around. "All I remember is going to sleep."

"You were kidnapped! And we rescued you." Arthur glared at Gwaine, not paying much attention to Merlin's explanation. "Lancelot is getting firewood."

"I was _kidnapped_ and it only occurred to you to bring two knights!" Arthur demanded. He was still glaring at Gwaine in a…murderous way, if Gwaine read his Prince right.

"They were the two who'd listen to me!"

"Great. Me and the moron brigade." Arthur glared at Gwaine once more for good measure than rolled over. "Wake me up in the morning, _Mer_lin."

"Why did we rescue him again?" Gwaine grumbled to Merlin. Merlin grinned, gazing in a stupidly lovestruck way at Arthur's back. "I'll just go find Lancelot and make sure he hasn't died collected firewood."

Gwaine got up and went off to find Lancelot, musing that Arthur was certainly in a _foul_ mood.

**A/N: Huge thanks to Sofiajedi, who did the Latin for me. It means "perish in fire", and it's actually in the correct tenses! We both take Latin, but she is a genius and veritable Latin dictionary, whereas I cram until 1am before tests and scrape out good grades by memorizing every single word and forgetting it the day after the test. I don't even remember first declension unless I study. Hey, at least I don't spend class giggling about "facio" and "Lesbos", like some students. **

**/end random talk about dead language. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy crap, how did this get to be so long? Here I am desperately trying to finish this so I can go watch season 4, and then it becomes all long and stuff. **

Arthur did not wake up pleasantly that morning, to Merlin's voice. Nor did he wake up to the less pleasant but still not so bad rays of light that meant Merlin had slept in and forgotten to wake him up.

No, he woke up to knocking. Again. Knocking was never a good sign.

Arthur staggered out of bed and opened the door, noting that it was barely dawn.

"Your highness, there is a madman!" Fenron gibbered. Arthur blinked, wishing this could've happened at a not-morning time.

"Merlin?" Fenron wrung his hands.

"No, a different one! He demands entrance to the castle, and he bit Sir Leon when Sir Leon stopped him!" Arthur groaned. He _really_ needed to give Leon a pay raise.

"Go fetch Merlin and tell him to get here, then fetch two knights and tell them to let the man in, but restrain him." Fenron didn't even send him a dirty look for being sent around as an errand boy. Instead the advisor hurried away, looking fearful.

Arthur spent a few minutes pacing, trying to recall everything his father ever told him about the proper treatment of the mad. He thought that throwing one in the dungeons might have been proper procedure, but he could be mixing them up with tax evaders.

The door flew open. Good, Merlin was here. Merlin was a morning person.

"You look terrible, don't you know enough to wipe away drool when you wake up?" Oh, right. His father sent people with mental afflictions to work for him then laughed behind his hand as Arthur struggled.

"I don't drool!" Arthur snapped. He blinked at Merlin. "You got here quickly."

"It's been five minutes." Merlin peered at him. "You're half asleep."

"Right. Why are you here again?" Merlin grinned. Arthur thought it was a sinister expression, which wasn't right because no one should be sinister this early in the morning! No one should be anything but asleep this early in the morning.

"I'll just wake you up then." Arthur considered the ways Merlin could wake him up. Most them involved hands in inappropriate places, and if he was capable of higher thought he would be getting these images out of his head.

Merlin stepped closer, which wasn't helping, and reached for something. Arthur tipped his head.

"_Bloody hell!_" Then reeled back when he realized that Merlin had grabbed the water pitcher. And tossed it's contents on Arthur. "Merlin!"

"Don't you feel bright eyed and bushy tailed now!" Merlin said cheerfully. He grinned at Arthur, whose head and shoulders were now soaking wet and bloody cold. Arthur glared at him.

"No."

"That's funny, because you always do this to me when I'm sleepy." Arthur scowled at Merlin.

"I don't throw _pitchers_." Merlin grinned.

"I know! I felt that, because I am a mere servant and you're Prince of Camelot, it would take more water to wake your mind." Arthur frowned, and tried to figure out whether that was a compliment or not. "Why am I here, by the way?"

"There's a madman demanding to see me." Merlin stopped grinning.

"Are you going to meet him?"

"Of course." Arthur shrugged. "I just wanted someone else with a strange mind to be there, so as to interpret for him." Merlin rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Arthur strode into the throne room with Merlin at his side. Gwaine and Lancelot stood on either side of a wild eyed man in cuffs. His clothing was raggedy and his eyes roamed the room like a trapped rat.<p>

Leon was also there, glaring at the man and rubbing his hand.

Arthur paced forward met the man's eyes. Merlin hung at his shoulder and watched warily. "I am Arthur Pendragon. You have something to say to me?"

"No!" Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"I had heard that you were forcing entrance to the citadel." The man nodded defiantly.

"I do not seek you. I seek Uther, the true king! Where is he, that he need hide from his people?" Arthur's intestines turned to ice. "We have not seen our King in months! Is he dead? Destroyed, under a curse of magic?"

Arthur froze. At least he would be honest when he said this his father wasn't dead or under magic, but destroyed…maybe. Come to think of it, _he_ hadn't even looked to his father in months. He'd been too busy.

"The King is ill, and going out into the winter air would only hurt his health. That's the whole reason you've seen so much of Arthur. If your concerns are for something with such an obvious answer, I suggest you go find the village you deprived of it's idiot." Lancelot answered for Arthur. He was staring at the man with intense dislike.

"Besideswhich, where did you get the idea that it was your job to force your way into the citadel and demand the King's attention? He has far more important things on his mind than you." Gwaine continued where Lancelot left off, also glaring at the man.

"And you're wasting Arthur's time." Merlin added. "Did you have anything else to say?"

"The people will not allow this forever!" The man declared. "We demand our King!"

"No, then." Merlin glared at him. "Arthur, do you want him in the dungeons?"

"No." Arthur said quietly. He wasn't sure quite what he wanted to do with this man, but his allegations had more truth than half the tripe that came from his own advisor's mouths. "I want him moved to a comfortable room, put under guard, and I want Gaius sent for."

"Yes sire." Lancelot put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Come on, and be thankful the prince is merciful."

"I should be more thankful for a merciful King!" The man cried, as Lancelot pulled him away. Arthur sighed. Gwaine, who was following them, half turned and made a strange gesture at Merlin. Merlin flashed him a grin.

Arthur tried to burn a hole in Gwaine's back. He failed.

"Leon, summon the other knights of the table. I want to hold conference with them." When burning a hole in Gwaine's back failed, ordering people around would do. "Merlin, get me breakfast."

"You could say please." Arthur glared at Merlin.

"I could, but since you're my servant and therefore have a duty to do as I order, I won't. Now do as I say!" Merlin glared at him and stomped off, muttering darkly. Arthur scowled at his back and stomped in the opposite direction.

Then stomped back because the knights would be meeting in the conference room, and that was in the same direction Merlin was walking. Stupid conference room. He had to find a better place to meet with them anyway, that room had too much paperwork in it.

* * *

><p>Percival and Elyan were the first there. Elyan studiously avoided looking at Arthur, and Arthur wondered what exactly he'd heard of Arthur and Gwen's separation. Percival nodded to him and smiled.<p>

Lancelot, Merlin and Gwaine came in at the same time. Merlin separated from them and set a plate of meat on the table. Arthur could feel the chill emanating from him.

When Leon came in, looking disgruntled and with a new bandage, Arthur started to talk.

"I want to discuss the mood of the people." As one, the knights shifted uncomfortably. "I see that it is not a welcome topic."

"They adore you." Leon said. He hesitated. "They're only a bit…curious."

"They're not happy." Elyan said flatly. "No one has seen Uther since before Morgana was queen, for all they know he's dead."

"Neither have we." pointed out Percival. Arthur grimaced. "He must be very sick."

"Was the man this morning an example of most people's feelings?" Arthur asked. He'd rightly guessed that the news had gotten round to Elyan and Percival of the madman. They all exchanged uneasy looks. "Merlin?"

"No." Merlin's tone was firm. "They aren't about to riot, or rebel, or do anything like. The people trust you."

"They're only confused." Elyan said. He shrugged. "They find it odd that so long has passed without anyone being executed."

So his _lack_ of paranoia was making the people uneasy. Just great.

"It's just rabble rousers, like the man in the dungeons." Leon sighed. "The general populace has more to think about than Uther's absence, but it's a convenient excuse to stir things up. We can always throw the people who speak of it into the dungeons."

"We'd fill them up pretty fast." Elyan muttered.

"No." Arthur shook his head. "If we do that, people will only notice it more. Just confront the people who say such things, and tell them that they are fools. Try to discredit them."

"Yes sire." Leon bowed his head. Of course, Leon would probably be the expert in whether or not anyone had committed petty crimes. Experienced knights were so helpful.

"Elyan, I have a special task for you." Elyan jerked his head around to Arthur, looking startled. "Of all of us, you have lived in the lower town longest. I want you to talk to the people."

"About what?"

"What they think is happening up here. The citadel, and I, are separated from the people. You are a knight, you have their respect, but you aren't confined to a station above them. You are invaluable, and for more than your skill as a fighter." Elyan straightened, a glimmer of pride entering his eyes. "Try to pluck the seeds of discontent from the ground before they have a chance to root."

"Yes, sire." Arthur turned to his remaining knights. Gwaine looked like he hoped Arthur didn't have anything he had to do. Lancelot, conversely, looked eager to help. Percival was reading a scroll upside down.

"Dismissed. Merlin, come with me. I want to talk to Gaius." The knights filed out, though Percival looked regretful. Maybe he hadn't finished perusing Fenron's list of complaints. Arthur walked out after them, ignoring his manservant.

It wasn't until they reached Gaius's chambers that Merlin actually spoke up.

"So, not to be repetitive, but why am I here?"

Arthur closed the door to Gaius's chambers. Merlin swallowed.

"Because you're the one who tends to my father." Merlin nodded. "Has he changed at _all_?"

"Not really." Arthur glared at Merlin. "What do you want me to say? He doesn't talk to me, and if he does he thinks I'm Morgana and he's busy apologizing to her!"

Arthur went still. He hadn't spoken of Morgana in about as long as he hadn't looked to his father. Merlin sighed.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do Arthur. We've tried everything." Arthur clenched his fists. He hated being helpless.

"Maybe if you spent more time working on treatments rather than avoiding your duties, you'd have found something!"

"I don't avoid my duties!" Arthur snorted.

"Oh, don't you? You're insubordinate, you're lazy, you spend all your time sticking your nose into business that doesn't concern you-"

"I just rescued your princely arse from, the, that rebel group, and now I'm lazy! I could've just left you there!"

"That would be treason!"

"So I'm either a terrible servant, or I'm committing treason? You don't make any sense!"

"Neither do you!"

"_That_ doesn't make sense!" Merlin flung his hands in the air. "What is your problem today?"

"You're busy mooning around after those who are far above your station, instead of working as you should!"

Merlin froze, staring at him with enormous eyes. Then he glared.

"Well excuse me." Merlin's voice was layered in poison. "While I go find your sister, cure your father, and bring peace to the land, which I obviously couldn't do because I was busy lazily skipping round the fields of daisies which make up my life."

"What in the world are you two doing?" Arthur turned. Gaius was standing in the doorway, looking suitably bewildered.

"Nothing. I'm going to gather those herbs you wanted." Merlin stormed out, picking up a basket as he went. He slammed the door on the way out.

"I wish to speak with you about my father." Arthur decided to ignore the fact that he had been yelling at Gaius's ward for no good reason. Except there was a perfectly good reason. He just didn't remember it.

"Oh." Gaius said heavily. "May I sit? I find that in this weather, my old bones just want rest."

"Of course." Arthur awkwardly listened to Gaius's bones creak when he sat down. "Have you made any progress towards a cure?"

"Sire…" Gaius closed his eyes. "King Uther is mad."

"Madmen recover." Gaius shook his head, clearly trying to say whatever he wanted to say as gently as he could.

"His body is weak. Your father hasn't been able to stand for months. He doesn't know what's around him, and he will likely never be fit to address the people again." Arthur sagged. "Sire, you knew all this."

"I thought you were working on something." Gaius shook his head.

"I try to lessen your father's pain. That is all I can do." Arthur tightened his clenched fists. "Do you yourself ail?"

"No." Nothing physical, anyway. Arthur was sure that the tight feeling in his chest had nothing to do with anything but emotions. "Send any orders for herbs you need up to my chambers with Merlin. I have to go and work out a trade embargo with a northern clan."

* * *

><p>"Do that again." Gwaine asked eagerly. Merlin flicked his fingers, and the snow whirled around in a sphere. Lancelot and Gwaine burst into applause. Merlin ducked his head.<p>

"It's not exactly difficult."

"It's amazing." The three of them sat on a log, one Merlin had cleared of snow with a wave of his hand. Lancelot was staring at the sphere of snow, his mouth hanging open. "What else can you do?"

"Um…" Merlin waved a hand around. The snow moved again, this time building itself into a miniature castle. Gwaine peered at the tiny details. "I mostly just wave my hands and let things happen."

"Who taught you?" Gwaine murmured. In his knowledge of sorcerers and sorceresses, they had to do things like speak spells and work, not use power in such an easy way.

"No one. Things just happen, and I can sort of…do things." Merlin shrugged. His eyes turned gold again, and a patch of snow melted, clearing a spot of ground. A patch of grass grew up, turned brown, and sank back into the ground.

Gwaine laughed. "That's brilliant!"

"You'd be the first to say so." Merlin muttered. Gwaine clapped him on the back.

"What's got you mopey?" Merlin shrugged.

"Oh, Arthur. He's being a prat. But it's nothing important." Merlin smiled and flung a hand up. Ice crystals coalesced around it and moved, making a sword. They reformed into a bird, which Merlin sent flying around the treetops.

"Oh." Gwaine glanced at Lancelot. Lancelot looked equally irate. "Show us something else, will you? I've never seen magic like this."

"Sure." Merlin looked happy to oblige. Gwaine was guessing that no one had ever encouraged him to actually use his talents before. "Let's see…oh, here's something. Both of you don't move."

Lancelot and Gwaine nodded obediently. Merlin was still, his eyes gold.

A fox drifted into the clearing. Gwaine's mouth fell open as it trotted right up to Merlin, sniffed his fingers, and settled on the ground next to the log. Merlin flashed both a grin.

"You can talk to animals?" Gwaine murmured. Merlin shrugged and held out a wrist. A bird fluttered onto it, and seemed quite content to sit there as Merlin stroked it's head and back.

"Sort of." He tipped his head. "It's more like the forest is friendly, and the animals are part of it."

"I wondered how you got an eagle to fly for me when you needed my help." Lancelot commented. "You know that you're amazing, right?"

"Thanks." Merlin still didn't look completely happy. Gwaine and Lancelot exchanged a grim look.

Clearly, something had to be done about the situation with Arthur. They silently agreed to talk about it later, and return to being entertained by Merlin's magic. Gwaine loved seeing it.

"So Merlin, what else can you do?" Merlin grinned.

"This is a neat trick." His eyes turned gold and held out a hand. A small flame was cradled there. Gwaine instinctively shifted away, then remembered that this was Merlin, who was just about as benevolent as you could get. The flame leapt from his hand to the air, and began to twirl and form different shapes. Merlin watched with a smile.

Gwaine thought that Arthur was exceedingly lucky to have this power on his side.

Merlin frowned suddenly, and went rigid. He was fixated on the flame, which continued to bob innocently in the air.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked. He stared at Merlin worriedly. Gwaine turned to look at Merlin's eyes. They were bright gold, but formless shadows moved across them.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shook him. Sweat had broken out on Merlin's brow. "Merlin!"

"What's happened to him?" Lancelot hissed. Gwaine shook his head.

"I don't know!"

"Stop this." Merlin said it suddenly, and with complete calm. "Stop this right now. We don't want to hurt each other." His brow furrowed. "This isn't you, is it?"

"Who is he talking to?" Gwaine shrugged. Lancelot sighed. "This only happens when I'm with Merlin you know. The rest of the time my life is perfectly normal."

"No, it isn't you. Who is she? I'm sorry, but this might hurt. You should run though." Merlin's face turned sad. "I wish you could run back here too. Oh, was I not supposed to hear that? Sorry. Anyway, we need to break this. Well, I need to, since you can't. Goodbye."

Merlin's eyes turned a far more intense gold. It covered not only his pupils but the whites of his eyes, and all the hairs on Gwaine's arms stood up. Merlin hissed in sudden pain and collapsed.

Gwaine and Lancelot stared at each other, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p>"I say we move him."<p>

"He might still be in the throes of some magic, and if he gets back to Camelot and wakes up with his eyes practically spitting gold, he'll be executed!"

"Not necessarily-" Merlin pushed himself onto his elbows. Lancelot and Gwaine leaned over him. "Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

"Whassagoinon?" Lancelot nodded to Gwaine.

"See, he's awake and his eyes aren't gold. Help me get him onto my horse." Merlin blinked as Lancelot and Gwaine hauled him to his feet.

How strange. His feet didn't want to hold him up.

"Here, give him my cloak." Gwaine unclipped his scarlet cloak and handed it to Lancelot, who wrapped it around Merlin. "I'll take him, my horse is stronger than yours."

Merlin blinked and tried to unfuzzle his brain as Gwaine swung him onto the horse. What had just happened? He'd been showing magic to Gwaine and Lancelot, which was very fun because normally the only thing he ever heard people say about his magic was "don't".

The horse began to canter, and the movement sent pain through Merlin's joints. The pain also jarred his brain, and brought back memory of the last few minutes.

He'd been showing them the fire trick when something went wrong, and he was staring at Morgana's face in the flame. She had been crying and in pain, gibbering out words that weren't her own.

"_Stop this."_ Merlin had told Morgana, because Morgana was clearly hysterical. _"Stop this right now."_

Then he'd taken a closer look at Morgana, and seen that there was a shadow lurking behind her. _"We don't want to hurt each other."_

And she didn't. Looking closer at the shadow, Merlin was sure that Morgana was just a conduit. They had a bond, of sorts, and Morgana was being used without her consent.

"_This isn't you, is it?"_ Morgana had been able to shake her head, tear tracks glistening. _"No, it isn't you. Who is she?"_ That didn't do any good. Morgana wasn't free to speak.

"_I'm sorry, but this might hurt. You should run though."_ That brought a surge of grief from Morgana. She had fallen on rough times indeed, and was longing for Camelot. Longing for the sense of safety and security it brought, for people who would have cried out in anger to see her on her knees in a forest with bloody knees and a ripped dress.

"_I wish you could run back here too. Oh, sorry, was I not supposed to hear that?"_ Merlin missed Morgana. It would have been nice not to be the only one fighting in the war against Arthur's total pratitude. And he feared for her.

Morgana was very near despair.

"_Sorry. Anyway, we need to break this. Well, I need to because you can't. Goodbye."_ He'd summoned up raw magic and sent it through the bond, overloading the tenuous threads that went from the shadow, to Morgana, to him.

Which had of course, knocked him reeling because he'd just burned out something in his own mind. Merlin was pretty sure that had been stupid. And that he was worried about Morgana, because how in the world had she ended up with that woman looking over her shoulder?

"Are you feeling better?" Merlin jumped. He was sitting on Gwaine's horse, and wrapped in Gwaine's cloak.

"Yes, I'm fine." They clattered into Camelot.

"Well, Lancelot and I will see you up to Gaius's chambers. Don't want you collapsing on the way." Gwaine swung off his horse. Lancelot followed him, and both held out their hands. Merlin sighed.

"I can get off a horse on my own." Which was of course, the cue for his clumsiness to kick in. Gwaine caught him, but _still._ Merlin shook off the two knights. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You should go to Gaius." Merlin plastered a smile on his face. Lancelot was, after all, honestly concerned and probably didn't deserve to have his anatomy reversed.

"Yes. I'm just going to go for a walk in the lower town." Gwaine and Lancelot exchanged dire looks. "I really don't want to deal with Prince Prat right now." Merlin said quietly. He took off the cloak and handed it to Gwaine. "Thanks for the cloak. But I'd like some time alone."

"…sure." Gwaine frowned at him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Do you _want_ me to give you boils?" Gwaine raised his hands and grinned at Merlin. Lancelot rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll leave. We have…things to do." Gwaine trotted off, Lancelot on his heels. Merlin shook his head and wandered into the lower town.

* * *

><p>"You have to talk to him."<p>

"Why don't you do it! He doesn't trust me, I accidentally stole Gwen!"

"Well he certainly won't listen to me! And if I do it, I'm going to end up punching him. You have self control."

"You wouldn't punch him, he's our sovereign!"

"…and?"

"Fine, but if Arthur kills me you get to tell Leon."

"He won't kill you, he likes you."

"What part of accidentally stealing Gwen do you not understand?"

"Oh, it's not like he really loved her. Which is the whole point of our needing to talk to him. And how is Gwen, anyway?"

"We aren't speaking."

"Oh. Then you need feel no guilt while talking to Arthur! Go!" Gwaine unceremoniously pushed Lancelot forward into Arthur's door. Lancelot glared at Gwaine over his shoulder as Arthur opened it.

Gwaine, displaying his rarely used talent for getting out of trouble, faded into the shadows.

"What do you want, Lancelot?" Arthur was in a foul mood. Lancelot swallowed and stepped forward, reminding himself that he was just as tall as Arthur. So there.

"I want to talk to you about Merlin." Arthur eyed him, and, to Lancelot's surprise, let him into the room. Lancelot paused on the threshold, staring incredulously.

Water was spilled on the floor, and a pitcher was on the other side of the room with a dent in it. The chair was missing a leg, and various articles of clothing were strewn over the floor. Lancelot's mouth opened and closed.

It _was_ good that he'd come and not Gwaine then. Gwaine would have accused Arthur's of having the world's biggest temper tantrum. Which had probably happened, but Lancelot wasn't going to say so out loud.

"Well, what do you want?" Arthur slammed the door. "This had better not be Merlin's way of quitting."

"Merlin isn't going to quit." Lancelot shifted his weight, wondering just how to put this. "I wanted to talk about um, feelings."

"Great." Arthur groaned. "Just great. Do you want to have a group hug too?"

Actually, that would likely be good for the round table, but Lancelot wasn't going to say so. Diplomacy. If all he and Gwaine wanted to accomplish was mock Arthur, Gwaine would be in here.

"Well, no. But you should hug Merlin. It won't hurt your reputation at all."

"Oh, like Gwaine hugs Merlin?" Arthur asked icily. Lancelot backtracked.

"Well no, not exactly like that, because you two of course have a very different relationship than Gwaine and Merlin-"

"I'll bet." Arthur said darkly.

"Anyway, this is about Merlin's heart, and, um, the way you've been handling it." Lancelot tried to think of what Gwen would do right now. Then stopped, because thinking about Gwen hurt.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur glared at him.

"You've been treating him badly." Arthur rolled his eyes. Lancelot frowned.

"Oh, his little love can survive one stupid fight. It didn't seem to affect his romance." Lancelot bristled.

"Excuse me? Merlin was torn up over that fight, and don't talk about his feelings that way!" Arthur scowled.

"My insignificant opinion will hardly impact _Merlin_. He goes about with whomever he likes."

"_Merlin_ has the right to love anyone he likes." Lancelot said heatedly. Even if the person who had the honor of Merlin's love was a bloody prat and had a funny way of showing that he reciprocated.

"…fine." Arthur suddenly looked weary. "I accept that. I just wish…never mind." Arthur closed his eyes. "Lancelot, please convey my apologies to Merlin. Now if I could have some privacy, there are matters I wish to attend to."

"Okay." Lancelot was fairly sure he'd botched the "tell Arthur to stop being a prat and kiss Merlin already" plan. Especially since now Arthur was claiming that he knew about Merlin's feelings and didn't feel the same way and Lancelot was confused.

Maybe Gwaine would understand.

* * *

><p>Morgana. Shadow woman. Arthur.<p>

Merlin wandered over a deserted street, trying to decide which bothered him more. There was the fact that Arthur was being pissy and told him to not act lovestruck which pretty much implied that Arthur wasn't lovestruck and therefore Merlin was going to spend his entire life pining for a prat.

Or he could contemplate the fact that there was an enchantress who may or may not be the wife of one of Camelot's enemies, who also might be preparing to go to war with Camelot, and who was powerful enough to break into Morgana's mind and through her Merlin's mind. That was nice and scary.

Morgana. Merlin really didn't want to hurt Morgana, and he also had to find some way to check up on her and see if she was okay because if he'd knocked himself out with his own magic, god knows what had happened to Morgana. Or how she ended up in a forest with sorceress, or where she was because there were loads of forests in Albion and that was not helpful. Or why she was crying, since Merlin was nice and didn't like seeing girls cry, even if they were possibly plotting the destruction of Camelot. Again.

Speaking of which, Merlin could hear someone crying. Now.

Merlin hesitantly knocked on the door of the house. It swung open.

"Are you-oh." Gwen was on a cushion by the hearth, her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook with tears, and Merlin was sure that she'd ruined that particular dress by sitting in the ashes. She looked up, saw Merlin, and failed to stop crying.

Merlin, whatever else his flaws, was never without sympathy. Even for those who had done him wrong.

"Oh. Oh, Gwen…" Merlin stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Gwen's shoulders. She took her hands away from her face-she'd gotten soot on her cheeks, and her tear tracks streaked it in an unappealing way, and buried her head in Merlin's shoulder. "Shh. It's okay."

Merlin rubbed Gwen's back as she sobbed. It was unfortunate that he was never the type to hate. Had be been, this would have been a time to laugh.

"Shh, shh. What's wrong?" Gwen shuddered and drew herself up, wiping her arm over her eyes. Merlin fumbled in a pocket and handed her a napkin he'd accidentally stolen from Arthur.

"Thank you." Gwen wiped her eyes. "You're speaking to me?"

"You're crying?" Merlin responded. Gwen laughed in a broken way.

"My life is…" She looked over her soiled dress and sands. "Ashes is a fit description. And a good part of me is sure I deserve it."

"Gwen, no." Merlin rubbed her back.

"I should apologize." There was no need to say what for. Merlin shrugged. "I never meant to hurt you."

"It wasn't me you were hurting." Gwen dabbed at her cheeks.

"I _did_ think he was sleeping with you. And I thought you'd stabbed me in the back." Merlin sighed. "I should have known you would never…I mean, you were the one egging Arthur on."

"I probably shouldn't have. I always knew you had feelings for Lancelot." Gwen shuddered, and a few fresh tears trembled on her lashes.

"He isn't speaking to me." Merlin clucked in sympathy and tightened the arm around her shoulders. "I should expect it, he's so stupidly noble, he can't bear to think that he hurt his friend and his ruler, and now Leon doesn't even look at me and Elyan dances around talking to me and I miss you!" Gwen burst out.

"I missed you too." Merlin smiled at her. Gwen managed a smile back. "I only ever wanted you and Arthur to be happy."

"Look how that worked out." Gwen said wearily. "I'm here cleaning people's houses for spare money, and ever since that tournament where it occurred to me that we were fighting over someone I didn't want and you didn't have, I've just not been able to go long without crying."

"I shouldn't have blamed you so. You were angry, of course you lashed out with Lancelot." Merlin sighed. "It seems so…childish, not to talk to your for months because of something so simple."

"I know. I was just so insulted, and I thought I'd been passed up in favor of someone who even stranger than I was." Gwen blushed. "Not that you aren't normal, it's just that it seemed like I'd almost been killed for that ridiculous sham of a romance and I was feeling jilted and so guilty because I didn't even _want_ Arthur-"

"Don't worry about it." Merlin snorted. "Everyone was being stupid in that debacle." He paused. "We really could have used a mind not entangled in some sort of mess."

"Good luck finding one of those." Gwen made an unladylike noise. Merlin sighed.

"Gods, I miss Morgana."

"So do I!" Gwen rested her head on his shoulder. "I never want to say so because she's hurt so many people, but sometimes I'd give anything to hear her laughing or just be able to do up her hair again."

"I miss having an ally against Arthur." Merlin said quietly. Gwen patted his shoulder. "And I'm worried about her. It's winter, and I don't think Morgause taught her any magic that wasn't about killing."

"Oh, poor Morgana." Gwen sniffled. "It's awful, but I just want to go find her and bring her home and make sure she's bathed and has clean hair and a decent dress."

Merlin had a feeling that saying he wanted to make sure she wasn't being mind controlled by an evil sorceress wouldn't quite keep up this nice, non aggressive conversation.

"I wish she could come home." Gwen sighed, and they sat in companionable silence. "I can try to get Lancelot to talk to you."

"Thank you. I love him, you know. He was never a tool to strike at Arthur."

"I know you aren't that devious." Merlin assured her. Gwen laughed. "I've seen the way you look at him."

"He's just…I don't understand why I love him so much, but every time I see him it's like the sun is shining through the clouds." Gwen closed her eyes. "May god forgive me for ever leading Arthur on that way."

"You never wanted to be Queen." Merlin commented. "It seems like everyone who wants Arthur had better at least be _ready_ for that kind of power."

"Not everyone." Gwen said. Merlin flushed. "You can go after him. I'd rather you both be happy."

"I wish." Merlin looked around the little house. "He's not interested."

"Oh." Merlin got the sense that Gwen was reserving judgment on that. "Is he being a prat?"

"Yes." Merlin muttered. Gwen got to her feet and pulled him up. She looped their arms together.

"Then I'll make you dinner. I'm sure Gaius won't mind." Merlin grinned down at her. Gwen's responding smile was almost as bright as his own.

* * *

><p>Arthur wanted to be alone.<p>

It was one thing to be in love with a servant. He thought he had dealt with that with Gwen. It was another thing to be in love with a man, but that was basically acceptable and what second cousins were for.

Being in love with a _manservant_ however, was pushing it. Especially when that manservant was in a stupid relationship with a stupid knight who didn't have any obligation to procreate or rule and therefore was really better for the manservant.

Arthur wanted a place where he didn't have to think about Merlin. His room failed. In there he'd not only had to watch from his window as Merlin was fawned over by _Gwaine_, but had his whole "destroy the room in a fit of jealous rage" impulse foiled by Lancelot. Then of course, the knight had to rise to defend Merlin and Gwaine's relationship, and force Arthur into seeing just how much he wanted Merlin to be happy.

Happiness did likely not equate a relationship with an overloaded crown prince who was stupid enough not to realize that he was in in love with the idiot manservant until he realized he couldn't have him.

The study failed, because Fenron barged in and started ranting about King Lot. Arthur sought an excuse to get away.

"And furthermore, Sir Ector reports that there have been forces from other northern chieftains gathering to support them and if they form an alliance we're all doomed!" Arthur stood, silencing the advisor.

"I appreciate your concerns. In fact, I think I shall go talk them over with my father." Fenron blinked. Arthur smiled. "Unless, of course, you have a problem with that?"

"No your highness." Fenron bowed his way out of the study. Arthur was quite sure that the advisor was waiting outside to make sure he actually did go to see his father. So he gathered up a few papers-funny, Fenron's list of complaints was missing-and drifted up to the tower room.

Arthur could add "I haven't been up here since the plague" to his list of sudden and uncomfortable revelations. It wasn't quite on par with "I love Merlin", but it was close.

The room wasn't at all drafty, but it had a cold feel to it all the same. The only person who ever came up here was probably Merlin, with occasional visits from Gaius. A chair sat by the bed, where the curtains were all drawn.

Well, he'd wanted to be alone. Arthur drew aside the curtain.

Dear gods. When had his father gotten so pale? Uther's once formidable muscles had wasted away, and his hair had thinned and whitened. Arthur sank into the chair.

When had his father turned into an old man? Oh he'd always been old, but never so decrepit. Arthur tentatively touched one hand. The skin felt like thin paper, and his father had always had weather-beaten skin that spoke of years outside. This man looked like a corpse.

"Father?" Arthur was hoping for a miracle. That Uther would open his eyes and respond, and possibly tell him what do about people that were beginning to get suspicious. Or at least stir, and speak.

Uther didn't do anything of the like.

"Did you know I'm in love with Merlin?" If that didn't get a reaction, nothing would. Arthur waited.

Uther snorted in his sleep, and moved a little bit. Arthur sighed and started sifting through the papers he'd grabbed. A report from Sir Ector that there were more signs of Saxons in Orkney, another report from Kai saying that he needed a list of troops so he could asses the grain, a note from Fenron about how extremely necessary it was that Arthur update the color scheme of the curtains in the throne room because spring was coming.

Arthur leaned back in the chair and decided that the list of troops wouldn't be hard to get because that was kept on register, and that reports of Saxons in Orkney was extremely worrying.

"Father, there are Saxons in Orkney. You drove the Saxons from the land, and ended up losing the Northern kingdoms to do it. You would know what to do about this, I'm sure. I only wish I did. I don't want to get us into a war, father." Arthur sighed and leaned over to clasp his father's hand. "I should go, I need to find Merlin and apologize to him. I hope your dreams are pleasant."

Arthur departed. He paused as he trotted down the stairs, squinting through a window to the courtyard. There was Merlin. He had Gwen on his arm, and she appeared to be laughing hysterically as he gestured.

…what? Arthur shook his head.

No, he wasn't hallucinating. Merlin was wandering about with Gwen, just as they used to, and the ridiculous part was that Arthur was too relieved to see that Merlin looked happy to be angry with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Merlin." Lancelot blinked at Gwen. She blushed and stared at the ground. "Arthur wishes to convey his apologies."<p>

"Oh." Merlin sighed. Then he brightened. "We should go to the tavern together! I haven't eaten there for ages, have you?"

"No?" Merlin grabbed Lancelot's arm and proceeded to drag him along. Lancelot tried to dig in his heels, but Merlin when willful was surprisingly strong. Gwen was hauled on his other arm.

Lancelot blushed and tried to ignore the look of amusement Leon was shooting them from the bar. Merlin plopped down in a seat and grinned at the older knight. Leon raised his tankard to him, also grinning.

"Oh, do you know what?" Merlin clapped his forehead. "I forgot that I need to go and do that thing in Arthur's chambers, you two go on and eat without me."

Merlin left, leaving Lancelot staring at Gwen and Gwen picking at the wood on the table. Lancelot cleared his throat.

"I think Merlin just gave us his blessing." Gwen giggled and smiled at him. Lancelot wondered at how beautiful the candlelight looked on her skin.

"Yes, he isn't subtle is he?" Lancelot reached across the table and took her hand. She blushed deeper.

"I don't mind. You look beautiful." Leon snorted into his drink. Lancelot raised his head and glared at him. Leon rolled his eyes and turned back to his drinking buddies, and Lancelot was pretty sure he was now going to extrapolate on the corniness of Lancelot.

Well Gwen did look beautiful. And she was smiling at him, and seeing as he was the only one of the knights who had gotten the most beautiful girl in Camelot to dinner with him, they shouldn't be commenting.

* * *

><p>Arthur wandered the corridors. It was the best way to not run into Merlin, especially since Merlin was going to see the mess in his rooms and murder him in his sleep.<p>

"Arthur!" Well, that plan was a failure. Since when did Pendragon plans fail anyway? Merlin jogged up to him, grinning. "Lancelot said you wanted to apologize?"

"Yes. Some of the things I said to you earlier were unfair." Merlin grinned wider.

"Really? Could you repeat that, just so I can document it properly?" Arthur rolled his eyes and wondered how Merlin could be so _exasperating_ and lovable at the same damn time.

"No. If your hearing is failing, it's your own fault." Merlin fell into step next to him.

"What are we doing?"

"Wandering the corridors pointlessly." Arthur turned down a side hallway, and did an about face when he realized that it was a dead end. Merlin snickered.

"Oh. Okay. Why?"

"What part of pointlessly do you not understand?"

"No, I mean why don't we have a point?"

"Because I'm avoiding thinking."

"That shouldn't be hard for you then."

"Shut up."

"But you always say that me talking means you can't think, so aren't I helping you?" Arthur fought the urge to hit Merlin.

"No."

"Sire?" Arthur jumped violently, and spun to face Percival.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Percival looked sheepish. Merlin elbowed him.

"Aren't you supposed to be alert?" Arthur shot him a glare.

"Aren't you supposed to not speak when I'm conducting important business?" Percival coughed. Arthur returned his attention to the knight. "Yes, Percival?"

"I have a report." Percival held it out. Arthur sighed and opened the parchment, anticipating something along the lines of a border rebellion. With the day he'd been having, that would be on course.

"You managed to repair the entire back wall _and_ chop us a new pile of firewood?" Arthur gaped at Percival. The knight smiled.

"I read it on the list of things to be done." Percial's brow wrinkled. "You are pleased?"

"Gods yes, this will shut Fenron up for the next week!" Arthur grinned at Percival, and remembered that he had phenomenal knights. "Thank you."

"I had some spare time." Arthur shook his head in awe.

"You are an exceptional knight, Percival." Percival smiled. Merlin grinned at them both. Arthur handed the scroll to Merlin. "Take this to Fenron, will you?"

"Why do I have to do it? He wants to kill me!"

"I will take the paper to Fenron." said Percival solemnly. "He cannot kill me."

"Thanks." Merlin grinned blindingly at Percival. "You're a lifesaver."

"Yes, because Merlin is too much of a wimp to face down a sixty year old advisor. And Percival, I won't forget your help." Percival smiled and bowed, which put him about level with Merlin's head.

"Oh hey, we reached your rooms." Arthur went stark white as Merlin pushed open the doors. Maybe he should have delivered that paper himself. _"What did you do?"_

"Nothing. You shouldn't have taken half the day off." Merlin's expression was worth the cold food Arthur would be getting that week. The prince flopped onto his bed, grinning. "Best get cleaning."

* * *

><p>"It's Morgana. I think she's in trouble." Merlin said to Gaius, in a murmur. Even in their own chambers, they spoke quietly when Morgana's name came up.<p>

"What?"

"I had…a sort of vision." Merlin described it to Gaius. "I don't know if the magic I used hurt her."

"Merlin, you cannot go about risking things for Morgana, of all people!" Gaius hissed. Merlin's ears pricked up.

"So you do know a way, it's just risky?" Gaius frowned. Merlin leaned forward. "Gaius, Morgana was a friend to me before she tried to destroy Camelot, and she may be hurt. I only want to check on her."

"You could try scrying." Gaius said reluctantly.

"What's that?" Gaius sighed and picked up the water bucket. He poured it's contents into a clean bowl. Merlin peered into the water. "Is it a spell?"

"I never got it myself. You're supposed to be able to look into the water and find someone, but it was beyond my level." Gaius sighed. "I don't even know if there's an incantation."

"You just look at the water?" Merlin doubtfully stared at the bowl. All he could see was the bottom. Gaius shrugged.

"Perhaps it's better if it doesn't work. The only one I knew who had any skill at it was Nimueh." Merlin narrowed his eyes, and they turned gold.

"Then I can do it." He stared at the water, visualizing Morgana. Merlin put one finger in the water and stirred it, pushing magic and will at the bowl. The surface rippled. Merlin infused the water with more magic, thinking to it.

_Morgana. Show me Morgana Pendragon._ The water smoothed to a clear sheet. Merlin's mouth twitched up. Then down.

There was Morgana, alright. She was lying unconscious on the forest floor, and her lips were blue. Merlin realized that if she'd been there since morning and it was night now, she would be near to freezing. And Morgana was no dragon lord.

"_Warmth."_ He muttered at the water, and touched another fingertip to it. Color sprung up in Morgana's cheeks, and her lashes fluttered. Merlin smiled slightly. _"Protection."_

A sudden pain rushed through him. Merlin thrust magic back at it, blowing someone else backwards as he was shoved back. The bowl shattered, and with it the link to whoever had been causing the pain.

"Merlin!" Gaius crouched next to him. "Did Morgana do that?"

Merlin shook his head. The pain was already receding, but it didn't make him any less shocked.

"No. That was someone else entirely." The same person who had been trying to enter his mind earlier, he guessed. Merlin shivered. That amount of power was…disconcerting, to say the least.

* * *

><p>In the forests of the north, Morgana woke with a start.<p>

She wasn't dead. Or cold. Morgana raised a shaking hand to her face, and realized that she was free even of frostbite. How?

"Dear child, are you well?" Morgana shrieked and scrambled back. She was standing before her, rising from the pool. That woman. That awful woman.

There was a growl. Morgana turned her head to see several wolves surrounding her. One bared it's teeth at the woman and snarled. She looked at it coldly, but stepped back.

"Why child, you ran into some protection before I could stop him." The woman's gaze was scornful. "What a pity. Perhaps the plans will have to proceed without you…ah well. The Pendragons will fall either way. I will wait. And you, child, can count yourself lucky to have the warlock looking for you."

The woman melted back into the pool. The largest wolf padded up to her and sat in front of the pool, eyes trained on it. Morgana pushed herself to her feet. She could not stay in this forest, though she knew not where to go.

Two wolves fell into step with her as she walked. Morgana glanced down at them, and wondered.

**A/N: How is this so long? I don't understand. But I was watching season 1 recently, and remembered how much I adored Gwen when she wasn't with Arthur, and Morgana when she wasn't suddenly evil without character development at all! I blame Morgause. Who is now dead. Or possibly not, according to spoilers, but whatevs. For my purposes, she is dead. **

**So yeah, I made Merlin and Gwen friends again. And Morgana is getting her comeuppance for being evil, and Merlin is, as always, appallingly nice. **

**And I think it's in Merlin's character to be nice. He just doesn't hold grudges. And let's be honest-when Merlin starts holding grudges, things start getting very, very, black. He's got a legit reason to hate a bunch of people, and I am very sure that if Merlin actually wanted to, he'd take down Camelot in less than 48 hours. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: For this chapter especially I give HUGE thanks to Sofiajedi, because she in her wonderful bffly listening to my ranting and writing out stupidly long plot ideas, cured me of writer's block. And helped me describe the evil!sorceress. I 3 my best friend.**

She made no noise when walking. It was why so many men looked at her and thought of death, sweeping towards them without warning. Impossible to resist.

That was a reason she so often wore white, color of the pure, the innocent. Never let it be said that she had no sense of humor. To be true, and she was honest when there was nothing to be gained by lying, it was a cold and cruel humor, but the proper jest made her high laugh slice the air like a scythe. It was said one man dropped dead of her laugh when he heard it.

And besides, white set off her looks. Pale skin, and a dark curtain of hair that fell to her waist, all set off by a pair of blue eyes, which some cosmic force with a sense of irony had decreed to look strangely like the eyes of her only current rival. She was tall, taller than the King she had long ago entrapped, and needed no frippery on her gown to enhance her beauty. Her only ornamentation was a filigree crown of silver, set with blue sapphires.

She was a woman that men would throw themselves at the feet of, and knew it well.

But at present she was alone in her chambers, those more royal than the King's, because she found that when not needed for blood sacrifice, those pitiful mortal men got in the way of her spells.

The sorceress dabbed one finger in her bowl of water, and stirred. It was time for negotiations.

Morgaine, Queen of Orkney, smiled as she gazed upon the warlock of Camelot, and waited for him to sense that he was being watched.

* * *

><p>Merlin straightened Arthur's jacket, and felt the sudden and unpleasant sensation of eyes on his back. He kept a hand on Arthur's shoulder and tuned the Prince out, turning to look behind him.<p>

Nothing.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" Arthur demanded. Merlin switched his attention to the Prince.

"Sort of?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Anyway, I want you to polish my armor and clean off my shield. The big one." Merlin struggled to pinpoint the eyes. It wasn't like Nimueh, where she was just watching from _above_, it was far more disconcerting.

"The one with the crest of Camelot?" Arthur sighed.

"Yes, _Mer_lin. The big one. And I want you to get the standard out of storage, and launder it. We may need it." Merlin nodded, wondering if it was worth the risk to use magic. Arthur's back was to him, currently…

"Right. Of course. We always need the standard." Merlin blinked. "Wait. No we don't."

"You are slow on the uptake, aren't you?" Arthur sighed. "The reports from Kai are worsening, thanks to the spring thaws that are starting the Saxons are bringing bigger ships and the sentinels-"

Merlin felt ripples of cold amusement. This sorceress had not been looking for Arthur's private counsel, but she would be glad to take it. Merlin wished that Arthur wasn't quite so fond of chatting while Merlin worked on his clothing.

Why oh why did he have to blush whenever he thought of himself and Arthur and the fixing of clothing?

"What are you blushing about?" Arthur sounded decidedly ugly. Merlin felt another flicker of amusement from the sorceress, this even colder.

"I have to go…" Merlin scrambled for a reason to get out of the room and hopefully take this consciousness with him "Meet Gwaine!"

Yes, that was a good one. Gwaine would back up any alibi Merlin needed.

"I have to do that now, actually, but I'll get your standard and all that later bye!" Merlin strode from the room, closing the door on Arthur's hurt expression. Merlin put a hand to his forehead and poked at the bit of his mind Morgana had been at earlier.

Nothing there. This was a new form of creepiness, great. Merlin walked to his and Gaius's chambers, trying to look as cool and unafraid as possible. He couldn't think of any other place he'd be guaranteed privacy.

"Merlin! I thought you were with Arthur!"

There was a flicker of disdain from the sorceress. She didn't think much of the pitiful old man the warlock had chosen as a mentor, one whose talent wasn't even a spark compared to her and the warlock's bonfires.

"I was, but this is more important. Gaius, you need to make sure no one comes into my chambers." Gaius opened his mouth, looking somewhat indignant. "I can't explain, just do it!"

"Am I to assume you will be doing some form of forbidden practices that would get your head-" Merlin cut him off before he could go into a lecture. Even if Gaius couldn't sense the eyes, they saw him just as well, and wouldn't look kindly to anyone who dared put aside such a wondrous gift as magic.

"Not now Gaius! Just make sure I'm not disturbed!" Merlin snapped. He grabbed a bowl off the table and slammed his door behind him. A glare and a flash of gold filled the bowl to the brim with water. Merlin sat on his bed and stared into a regal face, framed by dark hair and defined by glowing gold eyes.

Was it some sort of rule that powerful enchantresses were dark haired and pale? Sometimes Merlin wondered at the unoriginality of the universe.

"Well, those are hardly the quarters I would expect of a master sorcerer." She murmured. Her voice was captivating. "Then again, I believe I am right in assuming that you are an anonymous protector?"

"Yeah." Merlin thought of Arthur, and whatever hold the sorceress's voice might have had was undone. "Who are you?"

"I'm insulted. You don't know?" She raised an eyebrow. Merlin shrugged. "Queen Morgaine."

"The only true King this land has is Arthur, and he isn't married." Merlin corrected her. Her eyes narrowed, and Merlin held up a hand to stop the wave of magic. Her lips twitched up in a grudging acknowledgement of his defenses. "You're Lot's wife?"

"I see that the main point of this contact will not be possible." She didn't sound particularly sad over it. "If you refuse to acknowledge me as Queen, we cannot ally."

"You have no right to the throne." She tossed her head and laughed. The sound made Merlin's spine prickle.

"Wasn't that what a certain half mad King said to a dead sorceress?" Merlin froze. "So many things can be found in the mind of one woefully trained…"

"What have you done to her?" Merlin's tone was flint. The sorceress looked back at him, with all humor gone.

"Found from her all that I wished to know about Camelot, though certainly not more than I could learn from you." Her lips twisted up. "Poor girl was so shocked to find that powerful magic was protecting Camelot. So devastated. Of course, the knowledge that he'd been actively protecting her was even worse. She's no doubt very confused right now." Morgaine sounded as if Morgana's pain delighted her.

"What…" Merlin struggled between asking what Morgana knew and what had been done to her. "Have you harmed her?"

"Define harmed." Merlin glared at Morgaine. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't throw curses at me, boy."

Oops. Merlin thought he'd gotten the handle on doing magic without thought.

"Don't dance around the issue of you hurting someone I care for." Morgaine sniffed.

"I know that you have an infatuation with that Prince, but this is ridiculous. She's confessed to the killing of many. Oh, and she feels just _terrible_." Merlin wished he could close his eyes. The twisted look of pleasure on the woman's face was awful. "It's quite fascinating how many uncomfortable questions people ask themselves about motivation when their only ally dies and they've nothing else to think about."

"What else do you have to say?" Merlin was in no mood to listen to Morgaine recount whatever torments Morgana had gone through. Morgaine nodded as if to say that all pleasantries had come to an end.

"This was meant to be an offer for you to ally with Lot and I, but I no longer believe you would not immediately turn on me and kill me." Merlin snorted. "Indeed. At this point all I can do is tell you that neither of the Pendragons will die peacefully."

"Hurt Arthur." Merlin's voice was low. "And I will destroy you."

"Ah, infatuation." Morgaine sniffed. "How…hopelessly romantic. Do you kill off all the enemies of the man who would see you beheaded, or only sigh and blush whenever he looks at you?"

Merlin was silent.

"Oh I do adore mortal love. Do you two meet clandestinely to exchange desperate gropes before the rest of society catches up with you?" She read Merlin's face. "Oh, one of those self sacrificing passions wherein you pine for the remainder of his life."

"At least he'll live his life as a good man, not a bitter old woman." Her eyes narrowed, and the surface of the pool rippled. "I mean how old are you, really, because you were young when Uther started the war on magic and you've been hiding up with Lot all that time…"

"Hiding and waiting for an opportune moment are very different things. And I've waited in the bosom of luxury, with a powerful King of my choosing. If only you were enough to ensnare your own."

"Don't you have kids?" Merlin frowned. "You can't so callous towards them."

"I have sons. Kings value wives who procure such a brood highly, and after the required nine months I am free of them." She tipped her chin up. "What a pity that you don't have the same ability."

"Are you going to shut up about this anytime soon, or do I have to sever the connection myself?"

"As if you could. No, I want to fully understand why someone with power is tying themselves to a man who doesn't care a whit for them." Merlin gritted his teeth and remembered that shattering the water bowl would only mean he couldn't see her. There was some way to get ride of this. "Tell me-will I one day hear that your life was one great romantic tragedy?"

The water in the bowl burst into blue fire. Merlin felt mild surprise from Morgaine as she stepped back from her bowl and was then miles and miles away, out of Camelot, and he was only Merlin, sitting on the floor-when did that happen?-in a burning room.

"Merlin!" The door opened with a bang. Gaius stared around the room in shock. Merlin waved a hand and vanished the flames. He rested the his head against the bed and closed his eyes. Gaius sighed and levered himself down next to him. "Do you know that you are crying?"

Merlin wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. They were wet. He offered no information to Gaius on what he had been doing.

"So, to whom were you speaking?" But the bowl for scrying had probably been a big clue.

"The Enchantress Morgaine." Merlin could not bring himself to call her Queen Morgaine. Gaius choked.

"_What?"_ Merlin shrugged. "Merlin, that was dangerous! You cannot go about contacting beings of such power, she would kill you!"

"I think she already intends to do that much Gaius, and destroy the Pendragons, and she's been doing who knows what to Morgana for information about Camelot and there's that ever so wonderful bit that I can't tell Arthur any of this because I can't tell him how I found out!" Merlin glared at Gaius. "So if you're just going to lecture me, I'll find someone else to discuss this with."

Gaius was silent. Merlin sighed.

"Sorry. But I think I'm going to go talk to Gwaine and Lancelot." Merlin paused. Lancelot was happy now, with Gwen, and what exactly was he going to achieve by talking to him? Only burden his friend's mind with something he couldn't possibly fight against.

Gwaine always clammed up when the topic of enchantresses came up, and Merlin rather doubted Gwaine could do much about Morgaine either. He wasn't sure _he_ could do anything about Morgaine. Or her promise to end Arthur's life in a non peaceful fashion.

He wiped his eyes again, and went to go clean Uther's rooms.

* * *

><p>The sorceress Morgaine was not the only one who plotted that day. Even with the icicles dripping and the snow turning to sludge, it was cold enough the people flocked to the tavern in Camelot. Maids clustered around tables and discussed gossip, a few knights-notably Sir Elyan-sat and discoursed on Prince Arthur's skillful handling of the trade and the absurdity of the latest theory about Uther, and farmers cheerfully talked on how they would plant their fields.<p>

No one cast a second glance the two knights in the corner, who talked of matters of greater import.

"Tell me exactly what he said."

"I accept that. I just wish that things were, and then he trails off, and goes 'never mind'." Lancelot shook his head. "He looked weary."

"And this was just after you told him that Merlin could love whoever he wanted…" Gwaine took another sip of ale. "That Prince doesn't make sense."

"He talked about Merlin's romance, so he seemed to know that Merlin loved him." Lancelot groaned. "I no longer understand Merlin and Arthur."

"They're both idiots." Gwaine grumbled. "We go to great troubles to get it through Arthur's thick head that he needs to shut up and shag Merlin, we've got Merlin admitting that he's hopelessly besotted, and they're still dancing around each other. Bloody ridiculous."

Lancelot nodded in fervent agreement and continued to drink.

"How's Gwen, by the way? I need news of someone who has a happy relationship." Gwaine regretted saying it a second later. Lancelot's eyes glazed over, as a stupid smile made it's way onto his face. Gwaine took a deep gulp of ale.

"And then we had a picnic by a waterfall that's overflowing now, and she sat on my cloak and laughed as I told her tales of far lands, and…Gwaine, are you still listening?" Gwaine blinked.

"You were um, admiring her hair. It's pretty." Lancelot shot him an annoyed look.

"That was a quarter of an hour ago." Gwaine nodded slowly.

"How time flies." Lancelot frowned. "Oh don't be offended, I just can't listen to you blabber about her for more than ten minutes. I know that she's a pretty girl but honestly, Lancelot!"

"She has changed my life and given me hope!" Gwaine restrained the urge to roll his eyes. "You have traveled for years, surely you understand the importance of having some faith to cling to!"

"Whatever you say." Gwaine grinned at him. "I have faith in my tankard and my sword."

"Fine." Lancelot made an amused sound. "Be that way. Do you have any ideas at all for the idiots?"

"…no." Gwaine sighed. "I'm out of schemes. I just don't understand why Arthur isn't _acting_ on his feelings."

"I wish I had answers." Lancelot slumped over the table. "The two most powerful people in Camelot, and neither of them are smart enough to make a move."

"Royalty and magic." Gwaine drank deeply. "They mean nothing."

* * *

><p>Arthur paced. Where the hell was Merlin when he was needed?<p>

Probably still out with Gwaine skipping through fields of happy roses.

"Your highness, shall I draft a reply?" Arthur glared at Fenron. The advisor quailed. "Or, eh, fetch the boy?"

"He has a name, and he'll be here soon enough. Go…" Arthur wracked his mind. "Tell Leon that I want him to report to me with a list of how many troops we can muster, then ready a messenger to Caer Gal."

Arthur glanced down at the paper crumpled in his hand. It was a hastily scrawled note from the Lady Conduiramour, whose lands rested on the southern edge of Orkney, between them and Camelot.

_Prince Arthur_

_The troops of King Lot have attacked. They were supported by Saxons. My people flee East to Caer Gal, we were overwhelmed by numbers. Please send aid, for I fear that they go towards Camelot._

_-Lady Conduiramour_

The door to the study closed with a click as Fenron departed. Arthur stopped pacing at looked towards the window. The windows in Camelot were all brightly lit, thousands of families who laughed and talked and drank and loved.

Looking out over that, Arthur felt remarkably lonely.

How many of them, he wondered, would die under his standard? How many would demand that they see the King in whose name Arthur was leading them?

"Arthur." Merlin didn't knock, but the door didn't open with it's customary bang. Merlin was paler than average, and his face was drained. "What is it?"

"King Lot has moved." Arthur clenched his fist. "He did not declare war, only attacked the lands of one of the most noble families in Camelot. I wonder if they had any idea it was coming."

Merlin held out the standard. The crimson was once again the brightest red, and the golden dragon seemed to almost move in the firelight. "When did this happen?"

"It would take at least two days for a messenger to ride from Belrepeire." Arthur saw a flicker of anger cross Merlin's face before being pushed under a neutral mask. Arthur, who was himself suppressing the desire to ride out immediately and rip King Lot's head off his shoulders, understood the feeling. "This will not stand. I swear to you Merlin, I am going to push King Lot off his throne once and for all, and shatter _all_ Saxon control in Albion."

"Good." Merlin's tone was low and angry. "If these lands come under control of Morgaine, we're all doomed."

"Morgaine?" Arthur blinked at Merlin. Merlin shifted.

"King Lot's wife. She's…I did some research." Merlin stepped closer. Arthur swallowed. "Arthur, she does not know mercy, and if she gets her hands on you…"

"I think I can defeat a girl, Merlin." Arthur reached out and touched Merlin's shoulder. Half Merlin's face was shadowed, and Arthur read dread in Merlin's eyes. "Don't worry about me."

"I wish I didn't have to." Merlin said softly. Arthur let his hand drop.

"Find me the knights, and bid them to come here immediately. I need to send a falcon for Kai, he's been building up the troops for months." Merlin nodded and left at a near run. Arthur slumped into his chair, and rubbed his brow.

God, he wanted his father right now.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine, Lancelot!" Lancelot buried his head in his pillow and thought that if Merlin wanted him to rescue Arthur again, he was letting Leon do it. The door burst open. "Up."<p>

Gwaine pushed himself onto his elbows from his own bed and blinked at Merlin.

"What's wrong?"

"Arthur needs you both. It's a war council."

* * *

><p>Gwen opened the door to find Merlin on her stoop, face grim. Her hands flew to her mouth.<p>

"Arthur?"

"He's fine. But Elyan needs to get to his study." Merlin leaned down and whispered to her. "King Lot has begun march towards Camelot, and we cannot bear another siege. Tell him that, and no one else!"

Gwen rushed to wake her brother.

* * *

><p>Leon and Percival both slept in the tavern. Leon was already on the move. He knew enough to know that if Arthur had sent a disgruntled counselor to wake him up for information on mustering troops, trouble was brewing. He'd woken Percival as well.<p>

They met Merlin on the way out. Merlin directed them to Arthur's study.

* * *

><p>The round table passed the slip of paper around as Arthur finished his letter to Caer Gal.<p>

"We cannot let this stand. Camelot must not be besieged again, and not at the end of winter." Arthur said. Gwaine spoke up.

"I think that this is just to scare us." Arthur turned to look at Gwaine. Gwaine was holding the note loosely. "There's no possible way that all the Northern Chieftains could go against Camelot, not in direct battle, but if we rush up to Orkney we'd meet them on their terms." Gwaine handed the paper back. "And I'll bet you anything that's what Lot wants."

"And once we get close to Orkney, Morgaine would make the rivers rise." Merlin murmured. Arthur shot him an odd look. Merlin raised his voice. "King Lot's wife is a powerful sorceress, and if we brought the army to Orkney we'd be right in her center of power."

"Then we'll work out another plan." Arthur unfolded his letter and scribbled something on it. Then he stamped it with the royal seal and passed it to Merlin. "Get our fastest falcon, and send this to Kai."

"Yes sire." Merlin hurried from the room, pausing only to close the door behind him. He had a feeling that letting Arthur's knightly council be overheard would garner a blow to the head.

Merlin headed for the nearest window, and opened it.

Huh. Merlin could, for once, feel warmth in the air. He held out a hand.

"_Nunitia."_ Merlin had seen the falcons of Camelot. They weren't nearly fast enough to get all the way to Caer Gal, not when they needed to contact Kai yesterday. Merlin called, sending the message through the air.

It took no more than a minute for a falcon to land on his wrist. Merlin whispered thanks and tied the note to one leg. His eyes flickered gold again as he planted the destination in the bird's mind and set it off. Merlin traced the path as it glided away, turning to a speck against the night sky.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're finally back?" Arthur looked up as Merlin reentered. "Well, we've got a plan."<p>

"Yay. Please tell me it involves sleeping." Merlin flopped into a chair next to Arthur and grinned at the knights. "Everyone sane was in bed before now."

"And everyone sane will be back in bed after." Gwaine muttered. He glanced at Merlin, trying to convey "jump him after this meeting" with only his eyes. Merlin looked at him like he was insane.

"Gwaine, shut up." Arthur glared at Gwaine. "Merlin, we're going to muster all the troops possible than rendezvous with Kai at Badon Hill. That will put us between Camelot and Orkney, and in the perfect position to strike at their heart, at time of our choosing."

"Good plan." Merlin himself thought on Morgaine, and was grateful that Badon Hill was far from her castle. He had the feeling that he wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

**A/N: If the bbc writers can decide that there will be "Morgana" and "Morgause" as separate characters, I can make my evil person Morgaine. Originality is for suckers. Also: You readers can feel free to review chapter by chapter. Just sayin'**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I really, really, really, really, really, really, want to watch season 4. Obviously.**

"_Hmm. Do you ever wonder at the similarity in our names, Morgana?" Morgaine paced around her prisoner. Morgana was bound in chains, like those Morgause had bound Merlin in so long ago, and her breath was labored._

"_No." It sounded as though just saying it taxed her. Morgaine idly waved a hand, and a thin cut appeared over Morgana's collarbone. Morgana whimpered. _

"_But you do. I see into your mind, child, and you are not entirely idle. We even look alike…" Morgaine waved a hand again, and air solidified into a mirror. "But we are not the same. You are driven by petty emotions and misguided advice, confusion, desperation, weakness." Morgaine tipped up her chin. "But I will have this land on it's knees before me." _

"_You will not." Morgana whispered. "Arthur will stop you." _

"_With the help of those little allies you sent him?" Morgaine laughed. Morgana flinched. "No, Arthur is blinded by ignorance. Not even Camelot's wizard can save him, as he was saved from you."_

"_You are arrogant, and it will be your undoing." _

"_As it was yours?" Morgana's sleeve burst into flames, and she cried out, unable to move. "No, I am not relying on a cup of blood. And I think that you have no more information but this faith in Arthur Pendragon, and this pathetic longing for the past." Morgaine looked down at her. "You let the hate go, little fool." _

"_You are nothing inside." Morgana spat at her as two guards gripped her by the forearms and roughly lifted her. Morgaine smiled._

"_And you are different? Throw her back in the dungeons, and I will prepare my own prison."_

Merlin woke with a start.

Morgana had looked terrible. Her face hadn't been the normal ivory, but a sickly grayish white. Her hair was burned and mussed, and her eyes bloodshot. But she was speaking for Arthur, and she had somehow sent him allies, and Morgaine was punishing her for it.

She had to be rescued.

"Merlin, wake up." Gaius pushed open the door. "Good, you're awake. Arthur needs you, the knights are planning a strategy."

"Good morning Merlin, would you like some breakfast, no that's fine I'll just hurry off to his highness." Merlin muttered. It didn't feel like he'd slept at all, just stood in Morgaine's shadow and watched Morgana suffer.

Then he told himself to quit complaining, there was a war going on. Merlin pushed himself out of bed and used magic to splash water in his face. He would need to think on how to help Morgana later.

* * *

><p>"We will join Kai's troops on Badon Hill as soon as war is officially declared." Arthur said. He tapped the mark on the map. "Leon says we can raise 20,000 men and gather more from the nobles as we go."<p>

"I've sent out for troops." Leon stepped forward. "Men from the outer provinces are pouring into Camelot, and with them healers."

"Really?" Arthur blinked. Elyan stepped forward.

"Real ones. Doctors, Physicians, learned men and women. Those who would not have been required to fight are volunteering. Gwen has been spreading word, and collecting supplies from the lower town to help them."

"Oh." Merlin grinned at Arthur. The Prince managed a smile. "The people are not angry?"

"They are enraged. They are furious that anyone would dare challenge your throne, and march against nobles who knew nothing of the attack." Leon reported. A smile lurked at the edges of his mouth. "Walking here, I heard a woman say that she wished she could be a soldier, just so she might have her chance to wreak some vengeance."

"That's…heartening." And brought back memories of Morgana, who had once been so eager to fight for Camelot. Arthur saw Merlin's troubled expression, and thought that he was thinking the same. "Ready them. And Percival."

"Yes sire?" Arthur sighed.

"You are, out of all my knights, the best woodsman. I have heard from Sir Kai, and he says that Lady Conduiramour never reached Caer Gal. I cannot spare many troops, nor can I go myself. But I also cannot abandon her. Would you be willing to journey to the north and search for her?" Arthur sighed. He hated to lose one of the strongest knights at a time like this, but losing a noble bothered him. And Percival was, for all his strength, no strategist. It was easier to lose him than Leon or Gwaine.

"It would be an honor. I will set out immediately." Percival straightened his back. "And when I find her and escort her to a place of safety, I shall try to meet with your troops."

"We will watch for you." Percival left the room. Arthur turned to his remaining knights. "Leon, I trust you will relay the situation to the knights you train." Leon nodded. "Gwaine, Lancelot, go with him and help asses them. Report back to me as soon as you finish. Elyan, fetch the supplies from the lower town. Give them my thanks." Arthur paused. "Merlin, you're being quiet?"

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking."

"Don't strain yourself." The knights left, Gwaine looking distinctly uneasy. Arthur sighed and leaned against his desk. "Really, what's wrong?"

"It's…" Merlin anxiously clasped his hands. "Morgana."

"What about her?" Arthur wasn't going to admit that they could use his sister now. Her mind was sharper than any of theirs, and she certainly understood strategy. Of course she was also evil and had _magic_ and Arthur could never ever let her back into Camelot, on the basis of magic alone, no matter how much he missed her.

"I'm just worried about her. And about everything." Merlin avoided his eyes. "War disturbs me."

"When Albion is united, there will not be so many. I will bring peace to these lands." Arthur felt his face flush when Merlin smiled at him. "Mercia is weakened as well, we will sweep into those lands as soon as Orkney is finished."

Merlin smiled again, and Arthur remembered that Merlin's mother lived in Cenred's kingdom. If Arthur had her under his protection, he could help her. Even though it was Gwaine's stupid job to help Merlin's mother. But Gwaine was a commoner and didn't have the resources to do so any more than Merlin was able.

"Thank you. And for what it's worth, I think the people in those lands will rejoice. There are not many good kings." Arthur looked at Merlin. It was strange how much pride those words gave him. "Lucky they don't know what a prat you are."

"Hey!" Merlin grinned at him. Arthur glared. "They're lucky they don't realize that my circle of advisors is a few idiots in chain mail, and a lazy servant."

"Lazy?"

"Do you have any idea what state my chambers are in?"

"That's because I've got to go around running errands for you and the idiots in chain mail and care for your father and-" Merlin cut himself off. Arthur could fill in the blank.

And go about with Gwaine. Stupid Gwaine. He should've sent Gwaine off to find Lady Conduiramour. But Merlin was smiling at him anyway, and he probably wouldn't smile if Gwaine was gone. Bugger.

Someone knocked. Arthur sighed.

"Enter."

Fenron poked his head around the door. He eyed Merlin, then sighed wearily. "There are men here to see you."

* * *

><p>"Your highness." Fenron gestured to the boys. "The princes of Orkney."<p>

Arthur sat up on his throne, staring. The three youths were almost familiar. The eldest stepped forward, looking nervous.

"My brothers and I are here to pledge our support." Arthur did his best to conceal shock. The youth went on. "Our father is…not fit to rule, and our mother would see us killed. My name is Gaheris, and this is Gareth, and Agrivaine."

The youngest, Agrivaine, looked about nine years old. Gaheris appeared around nineteen, and Gareth sixteen. Gareth, who was by far the best looking, was looking around with an awestruck gaze.

"You are King Lot's sons." Arthur repeated. "Why do you come to Camelot, if you are fleeing your father? We are old enemies." And, he added mentally, they were about to go to war.

"Because you are a just Prince, and will be a great King." Gaheris said. His voice rang clear. "None of us are fit to be Kings, and we know that if Albion falls beneath the rule of our mother and the Saxons, it will be torn apart and turned to wasteland. We want to fight for you."

That was…interesting. Morgaine had to be a _foul_ woman, if her sons would abandon her. Gaheris, taking his silence as disbelief, plunged on.

"You helped a village which our father would have turned his back on, and the people are ready for a true King!" Gaheris said. He sounded afraid that Arthur would execute them all on the spot.

"I believe you." Arthur shot a quick look at Merlin before saying it. Merlin nodded. "You are free to take shelter in Camelot. My knights should be told you will fight with us…" Arthur sent a servant running.

"Sire, is the mighty Sir Lancelot one of thine own knights?" Gareth piped up. Arthur eyed him.

"Yeees." Gareth's eyes shone.

"Forsooth I have longed for this day! If I might prove my mettle and be knighted by the noble Sir Lancelot himself, it would be an honor beyond words." Arthur heard Merlin stifle a laugh.

"Erm, sure. You'll need to be trained first, but Lancelot can knight you. No problem." Arthur stared as Gareth gave a little hop. Gaheris sighed.

"I apologize, your highness. Gareth is a um, admirer of Sir Lancelot." Gaheris shifted awkwardly. "He was eager to meet his idol."

"Oh." Arthur felt a surge of vindictive pleasure. Watching Lancelot deal with this puppy would amazing. The doors opened. "Sir Leon will be in charge of your training."

With Leon were Lancelot and Gwaine. Gwaine froze, staring at the three youths.

"_Gwaine?"_ said Gaheris incredulously. Arthur exchanged a bewildered look with Merlin. Agrivaine gasped.

"Gwaine!" He bolted for the knight. Lancelot jumped away from Gwaine as the child wrapped his arms around Gwaine's waist. Gwaine stared at him, mouth open. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay. I always am, you know me." Gwaine said softly. "God you've grown."

"Gwaine." Gaheris repeated, as if needing to confirm that this wasn't a dream. Gareth, staring in adoration at Lancelot, seemed oblivious to the other knights. Gwaine nodded at Gaheris.

"Brother." Arthur cast an astonished look at Merlin. By the startled look in Merlin's eyes, he hadn't known either. Sir Lancelot blinked at Gwaine, and Sir Leon, being a diplomatic knight, shut his mouth and started thinking about accommodation

"You've been in Camelot all this time?" Gaheris said. He took in the scarlet cloak. "And a knight."

"No, this is recent." Gwaine frowned. "Are you three okay? What's going on?"

"We're pledging support to Camelot." Agrivaine said from his position of attached to Gwaine's midriff. "Mother wants more treasure."

"Not surprising." Gwaine muttered. He took in Gaheris's frame. "You've actually put on muscle."

"There's a big difference between thirteen and eighteen." Gaheris said. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Gwaine, I think you've been holding out on us." His eyes narrowed. "You're a son of King Lot."

"His eldest." Gwaine nodded, and put one hand on Agrivaine's shoulder, protectively. "You're lucky, you've got the full legacy here at court. You can't possibly lose."

"We will speak on this further, in private." Arthur glanced at Merlin again. Merlin was staring at Gwaine, with a strange look on his face. Maybe they were going to have a lover's quarrel? That was a nice thought. Of course, now it was clear that Gwaine was far above Merlin…Arthur wondered if that would deter either of them. "You three must be tired."

"It was many days journey from Orkney." Gaheris confirmed. "We thank you for taking care of our horses."

"Did you get Aughiskys?" Gwaine asked. Gaheris sighed.

"No, Gwaine."

"Still didn't tame yourself one?"

"No, Gwaine."

"I've heard that word before." Merlin muttered. Gaheris turned to Merlin.

"They are wild horses of the north, my lord, which live in our fens. They're vicious beasts with feed on meat and have hooves with sharp edges, and they're as comfortable in the water as on land." Gaheris shrugged. "Gwaine used to ride them."

His gaze was respectful, and it made Arthur jump to here someone addressing Merlin that way. Merlin must have been mistaken for a person of importance.

Then again, Merlin was standing on the right side of the throne.

"All water?" Arthur, still reeling from Merlin being addressed as _my lord_, barely heard the question.

"Yes. Our home was next to streams and fields, and the river they flowed from was populated by the beasts. The moat round our castle came from that river, and mother used to sail upstream from it into Avalon." Arthur frowned.

"What is-" Merlin touched his shoulder, shaking his head. Arthur changed his question. "How did you get away from Orkney? It doesn't seem likely that Morgaine would just let her sons leave."

"We were helped." Gaheris said. He hesitated as he looked at Arthur. "By the Lady Morgana."

"She got us out!" Agrivaine piped up. He had let go of Gwaine's waist, but didn't stray far from his brother's side. "She was hurt, and she kept stumbling, but she killed both the guards."

"The maid was fair and noble." proclaimed Gareth. "Her sword moved with the grace of a thousand swans, and as she did parry the blows of our mother's guards, she let loose a battle cry that t'would strike fear into the hearts of many a foe."

Arthur, who had first heard Morgana's "I'm horribly hurt but I'm not backing down you _fuckers!_" battle-cry when they were twelve and he'd accidentally kicked her over into a thorny bush, had an excellent idea of what they were talking about.

"Morgana is with Queen Morgaine?" Arthur asked numbly. Morgana. They knew where she _was_. "Are they allied?"

"By the gods, no! Morgana was a prisoner in our dungeons!" Gaheris tipped his chin up. "Sire, when we spoke up against our mother for her cruel treatment of the Lady, I saw that she would murder us. We tried to free Lady Morgana and take her with us."

Arthur closed his eyes. He did not want to picture Morgana in a dungeon.

"We were caught. Lady Morgana is better with a sword than" Gaheris coughed in a rather embarrassed way "well, really anyone in Orkney with the exception of Gwaine when he was there. She held them off. She said she wanted to send you any help you could get, because she thought you would need it."

"That sounds like Morgana." Insulting and helpful at the same time. But that sounded like the Morgana he'd known when he was young, not the Morgana who had sat on the throne and coldly ordered the execution of innocents.

"She also wanted us to convey a message to you." Arthur and Merlin both focused on Gaheris. The youth shifted uncomfortably under the intense pairs of blue eyes. "She said she was sorry."

"Sorry." Arthur repeated. "She said that?"

"Lady Morgana was crying at the time. I do not think she believed that she would live. If mother needed nothing else from her, it is probable that she would have killed Lady Morgana just out of spite."

A wave of fury rushed up inside Arthur. _No one_ _was allowed to hurt Morgana_.

"I thank you for delivering this message." He was amazed that his voice wasn't a scream. It might have had something to do with the way Merlin's hand had touched his shoulder. "How well fortified is the castle at Orkney?"

"A moat. Fens make traveling with horses difficult. There are several platoons of guards mother keeps around her. And she can do more than you could possibly imagine with magic."

_Magic_. Arthur clenched his fists. It always came back to magic, to their enemies having it and Camelot being defenseless against it. Despite all his father's work at eradicating it, that power refused to be destroyed.

"I see. Merlin, escort Gwaine to my study. I'll be there in a few moments." Agrivaine cast Gwaine a panicked look. Gwaine ruffled the boy's hair. Agrivaine was the only brother who had managed to acquire hair of the same…floppiness as Gwaine's locks.

"Don't worry. I'll be down to see you as soon I'm done, and we can exchange stories of our adventures." Agrivaine's face cleared. Gwaine nodded at Arthur, looking queasy, before Merlin dragged him from the great hall.

* * *

><p>"You said your father was a knight, and that he'd been killed at Caerleon!" Merlin burst out, as soon as they were in private. Gwaine walked with him at a quick pace, as if eager to escape the throne room.<p>

"I lied."

"About being a _prince_?"

"The lands rightly belong to Camelot." Gwaine responded. "I'm no prince. And I ran away from home a long time ago."

"Why didn't you just say you'd run away from home?" Merlin asked. Quite a few things had fallen into place with Gwaine being Lot's eldest son. No wonder he'd refused to tell Uther anything about where he was from.

"Nobody asks questions about him if your father is dead." Gwaine said, coldly. "And you are hardly one to lecture about keeping secrets!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin said indignantly.

"You haven't told me half of what you've got hidden away in your head!" Gwaine replied heatedly. "Arthur may not notice, but I certainly do!"

"My secrets would get people killed!" Merlin's head would be the first on the block.

"And trumpeting around that I'm the son of one of Camelot's enemies wouldn't end up with me under a blade?" Gwaine snarled back. "It's not exactly something I take pride in, Merlin!"

"Just…" Merlin trailed off. "Why did you leave?"

"My father was never a bad man." Gwaine said slowly. His gaze was distant. "But our mother…she controlled him completely. Father was deaf and blind to anyone else when she was around. It was fine when she was away in Avalon, for that was when he taught us to fight. I liked those lessons. I wasn't so fond of mother."

"I'm sorry." Merlin's tone was sincere. "How old were you when you left?"

"Only sixteen." Gwaine shrugged. "I'd already learned everything about swordplay my father could teach me, and by that time I knew perfectly well that my mother only kept me and my brothers around because it helped control father."

"You just left?" Merlin's tone held no blame, just mild surprise.

"In the middle of the night. I grabbed my sword, a few knives, and my horse." Gwaine laughed. "In retrospect, it was the most reckless and idiotic thing I've ever done."

"Sixteen isn't a good age for decisions. What happened then?" Gwaine shrugged.

"I discovered taverns, and started learning a more practical application of skills." He grinned halfheartedly. "What did you do that was stupid at sixteen?"

Merlin hesitated a moment. Then he remembered that this was _Gwaine_, and maybe the other knight had a point about him not sharing much. It seemed that tight lips had become a habit.

"Um…slept with my best friend and while doing so, accidentally called up a tornado." Merlin thought a second. "Oh, and decided that befriending an enormous bear cub was the best idea ever." Neither of their mothers had much liked that idea. Will however, had thought it was hilarious.

"I think my unwise decisions beat yours." Gwaine said. He glanced at Merlin. "Do you think the news will spread fast?"

"The knights gossip more than scullery maids. It's probably all over Camelot." Gwaine winced. He'd liked his uncomplicated status in Camelot. "If you'd like, you can stay in my rooms until it blows over."

"This is going to blow over?" Gwaine asked bitterly. Merlin, from somewhere, summoned up a grin.

"Course it will. Arthur still trusts you, and Lancelot won't care." Merlin put a hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "Arthur knows that you've saved his life, and risked your own for his. He would not be foolish enough to get rid of a valuable knight just because you don't have the best parents."

"That's an interesting way of phrasing my background." Gwaine mumbled. The door opened. Arthur entered, shooting both of them a disconsolate look. "Hey, Arthur."

"Sir Gwaine." Arthur flopped into his chair and looked at Merlin. "I assume you didn't know?"

"Of course not!" Gwaine spared a moment to feel bad for his friends. Clearly, Arthur didn't even believe Merlin capable of keeping secrets. Clearly, Merlin knew it and hated it. "And don't you _dare_ try to punish him-"

"I'm not going to do anything to Gwaine, _idiot._" Arthur rested his head against the back of the chair, looking extremely weary. "I would have thought it mattered more to you than me."

Wait…Gwaine's eyes widened.

No. Not even Arthur could be that stupid.

"Why would it?" Merlin sounded honestly puzzled. Pain flashed through Arthur's eyes.

"Then I'm only forced to see that one of my best knights has a more noble background than I knew. You've more than proved your loyalty Gwaine." Arthur sighed. "Do you have any useful information about Orkney?"

"No." Gwaine paused, considering. "Actually, yes. Morgaine lives at the center of Orkney, where the fens are thick and water runs over the paths. It's impossible to ford with cavalry. It's good enough land for crops in the summer once some of the water has dried up, but in the spring, it's nearly impassable. And she can always flee to Avalon."

"What _is_ Avalon?" Arthur demanded. His gaze swept around to Merlin. Gwaine wasn't in the least surprised that Merlin knew about Avalon. He also wondered how Merlin knew, and whether it was at all information that could be shared with Arthur.

"I, um, read about it." Well, clearly it wasn't information that could be shared. Gwaine would have to ask about the actual story later. "It's where the Sidhe live, and all magic, and it's a sort of immortal Kingdom…" Merlin shrugged and waved his hands helplessly. "I don't much. I just know it's magic."

"Great. Magic again." Arthur glared at nothing. Gwaine cringed for Merlin. "Gwaine, you're free to go. If anything more helpful occurs to you, feel free to report at any time. Merlin, you can go too."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I still need to clean your father's chambers." Merlin frowned at Arthur, and Gwaine caught a hint of hurt at being dismissed. Bloody hell, those two needed to shag already.

* * *

><p>"So then I tackled the man, and his knife sliced into my thigh." Gwaine tapped the scar. Agrivaine sat up in bed, staring at him with enormous eyes. "I went into a fog, and when I woke up, I was in Camelot." Agrivaine yawned. "I think you ought to get to sleep."<p>

"Yuhuh." Agrivaine pulled the covers around his shoulders. "You'll come see me tomorrow?"

"Course I will. I promise."

"Good." Gwaine got up and blew up the candle, then closed the door as softly as he could. From somewhere to his right, someone coughed.

Gwaine jumped and had his sword on Lancelot before he had time to think. Lancelot raised his hands.

"Oh. It's you." Gwaine sheathed his blade. "Give a man a heart attack why don't you."

"I haven't seen you all day." Lancelot frowned at him. "Are you avoiding the knights?"

"No?" Gwaine said hopefully. The other knight rolled his eyes. "Fine. Are people talking?"

"Mostly about how they should have seen the signs. You don't carry yourself like a peasant." Gwaine shrugged.

"Neither do you."

"That's because we're both _knights_." Lancelot groped for the right words. "Look…you know that this doesn't change anything, right? You're still Sir Gwaine to everybody, and that means that everyone knows that you're loyal to Camelot, and we still want you around to drink with because you're still fun and I'm botching this."

"You sound like a nervous girl." Gwaine commented. Lancelot clapped him on the shoulder.

"Exactly! You need to stop being a girl about your past and come do manly things like fight!" Gwaine wasn't sure how that train of logic worked. Lancelot had a look of slight drunkenness about him. "More importantly, you need to tell your brother to stop following me around."

"Gareth? Yeah, he's a strange one, but he's good with a sword. You should give him some training." The look Lancelot sent him could have killed small animals. "Just a suggestion…"

"So come to the tavern and buy Elyan a drink. If we get him tipsy enough he'll show Gaheris his rendition of "The Green Dragon" and dance on the table." Gwaine could hardly deprive his own brother of that pleasure. He let Lancelot drag him back to the tavern, feeling oddly like he was home, and things were going to be all right.

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at the fire in his chambers. He couldn't sleep. Not with the day he'd had.<p>

The Saxons were going to use the spring flooding to get farther inland, of that he was sure. He was also sure that they could wait no longer. This war had to begin, whatever doubts he personally had.

Gods, he wished he had his father. Arthur didn't know what to do about powerful sorceresses, or how to feel about Morgana being held prisoner, except that he was angry and helpless. Emotions which Kings and Princes were not meant to feel.

"Arthur?" Merlin slipped into his chambers. Arthur looked up from the firelight. Merlin looked awful. He was probably worried about Gwaine. Gwaine who had blood at least as noble as his own mother's, and Merlin was loving him _anyway._

Irony was a bitch.

"Merlin, don't worry, I swear I won't do anything to Gwaine…" Merlin swallowed and stepped forward. He took one of Arthur's hands.

"Actually Arthur, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about…"

**A/N: Cliffhangers are actually sort of fun. And I yanked Gwaine's brothers from both traditional legend and The Squire's Tales, mainly "The Savage Damsel and the Dwarf", which features both Gaheris and…well, I'm not telling you anything else about the book. **

**Spoilers *said in irritating voice with stupid smirky face* **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Aaaand, we're back. 'lo, all. Thanks for the reviews! I must say, I love Merlin. And this post proves that I'm not obsessed with X Men. **

**(coughlookingatyouSofiacough)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't earn Merlin. Or the knights. Sadly.**

Camelot had, in less than a day, gone from a city hurrying around preparing for war to a city full of frantic movement and chatter. The tavern was full to bursting, as updates from Sir Elyan were passed through the crowd and down the grapevine.

_The King is Dead. Long live the King._

Very few of the common people were deep in mourning. After all, Uther Pendragon's reign had been peppered with wars and executions. The people had been entertained by witch burnings and by the beheading of their neighbors, and while it was good fun at the time, it left the population deeply uneasy. One could never tell who would be next.

King Arthur's reign was looked forward too. Aye, it would start with a war, but it seemed like a war was one of the first things everyone set out to have once they were in power, and this one was for a good cause.

"How dare King Lot bring Saxons back into Albion?" Asked men to each other as they went to blacksmiths for chain mail. "That scum will burn our villages and take our women, then be gone when we need protection!" They continued, as Sir Elyan handed them daggers and nodded, storing away all the mutters of the people. "Thank God for the King-he'll sort them."

"How dare the Saxons enter our waters!" muttered women to each other as they packed food and readied horses. "They'll kill our sons and our husbands, and they'll burn the crops until we've nothing at all for winter!" They continued, as they gathered up spare coin to buy lucky tokens. "Thank God for the King-he'll sort them."

At that moment, the newly crowned King Arthur didn't feel like sorting anything. His father's body had been laid out and bedecked in royal finery, soon to be put in the catacombs. He had done his night's vigil by the bedside as Uther's corpse went stiff, and walked out that morning to be crowned in a hasty ceremony.

He could hardly ride out to war as a Prince. It was decided in a rapid meeting with his advisors, Merlin, and the table, that since they couldn't exactly delay the war now that there were reports of Saxon boats on the river Rhine, his coronation would be done quickly and that the nobles could swear fealty when this was over and they had won.

Arthur wondered if anyone but him had bothered to think that they might _not_ win.

Saxons were big and powerful. King Lot had the most powerful armies in the North. Morgaine was powerful magic. That was all a lot of power for a King still reeling from the fact that _his father was dead_ to go up against.

He hadn't even had time to mourn. The vigil was spent going over tactics and things he had to do. Elsewhere in Camelot that night, families drank to King Arthur, knights confirmed again and again that it _was_ true, Uther _was_ dead, and the Saxons _were_ invading. Elsewhere in Albion, druids murmured to each other that tides were changing and all those who still held magic sighed in relief.

Elsewhere in the vicinity of the palace, one warlock paced and worried.

That warlock was, rather than contemplating losing by meeting immortal troops or by bad stratagem, standing by the side of the new King as Camelot rushed through final preparations, and wondering exactly when a good time to tell Arthur about his warlockness was.

"Arthur?" No time like the present.

"Yes? At least it's nice to know that one person isn't going to start bowing like they want to scrape the floor with their bloody noses." Ah. Perhaps there was a better time than the present after all.

"Well you're being very quiet, and whenever you're quiet I don't whether your brain has finally just shut down and I'm going to have to tell Gwaine that our coup for the throne won't be necessary-" Merlin ducked as Arthur reached out to cuff him. "Ha, missed."

"It's this damn crown. It throws off my balance." Arthur fingered the thing. It was massive and heavy and probably the reason his father started losing hair.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Merlin felt it unnecessary to add that Arthur would have to. He shifted his weight. "So, how does it feel to be King?"

Arthur glanced at him. Merlin grinned at him. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It's bloody terrifying. And my reign is going to start off with a war." Arthur closed his eyes. "I don't _want_ to build a kingdom on bloodshed."

"Well don't." Merlin shrugged. "Have a good war, get it over with, then work on making sure that there's no particular reason to go to war again." Arthur snorted.

"You know Merlin, things are more complicated than that."

"I don't see why. Get yourself a scary reputation, don't provoke anyone, and make sure you don't need anything you have to fight over." Merlin shrugged. It seemed to him that the last couple of times Camelot was attacked it was because magic people were angry with Uther, and as long as he made sure that no magic people were angry with Arthur they'd be fine…and if not, he'd just take care of it.

"Sometimes I wonder if you think you're my advisor, Merlin." Arthur sighed. "Doesn't Gaius have preparations he needs your help with? The two of you will certainly be busy in the medical tents."

"We've been preparing for ages, the wagon with physicians equipment is ready to go." Merlin frowned. "And what do you mean, the two of us in the tent? I'll be with you on the field."

"_What?"_ Merlin blinked at Arthur. "No you will not!"

"Course I will. You'll be with your standard bearer, and have Sir Ector with you, while Leon leads the right flank with Elyan, and Kai leads the left flank. Gwaine leads the troops you want to use to overwhelm the river, and he brings his brothers, while Lancelot rides down from the hill at the last minute to ram a final blow into the tired enemy!" Merlin was pretty sure they had gone over all of this in the last tactics meeting. "And I'm at your side."

"No, _you_ are treating the wounded with Gaius." Merlin waved a hand.

"Gaius has gone a bunch of physicians and healers to help him." In fact, he'd seen Gaius send away for Alice last night. Even without magic, she'd easily make up for Merlin. "What happens if you're wounded on the field, hmm?"

"Then I'm wounded." Merlin nodded emphatically.

"Exactly. You act stubborn and refuse to leave, and no one there will tell you to stop being a prat. I'll make sure that when you refuse to leave the field, you don't need to be carried off on a stretcher at the end of the battle."

"My personal healer." Arthur said quietly. Merlin blushed and wished the term didn't sound so intimate. "And what happens if someone kills you?"

"That won't happen." Merlin flashed him a smile and didn't mention that if anyone tried, he had a very handy ability to stop their heart with a thought. "They'll all be aiming at you!"

"Aren't you meant to be reassuring me? So far all I've heard is that people will be not entirely idiotic and know that I'm the greater threat, and that I'm going to die of an improperly treated wound." Merlin made a huffing noise. Arthur felt loads better.

"Well your Pratness, if you're supposed to ride out in the morning, you need to sleep." Arthur opened his mouth. "Yes, I've seen to your armor and your cloak and your sword. Though there's one thing about your sword I want to talk to you about-"

"You didn't break it did you?"

"No! How do you break a huge piece of steel?"

"I'm sure you're more than capable of it."

"Shut up. That was an accident."

"That was my favorite mace. Speaking of which…"

"Yes, your maces are loaded into the arms wagon. All of your weaponry that you won't be carrying is. All the spare weapons are. _Everything_ is done." Merlin gestured to the stairs from the parapet. "Now will you go to bed?"

"Fine." Arthur grumbled. He let Merlin guide him along to his chambers and undress him, then shove him in the general direction of the bed. Luckily, he hadn't yet had to relocate to the King's chambers.

"Goodnight Arthur." Merlin turned to leave.

"Wait." Arthur called after him. Merlin froze. Was this a good time? "Will you stay awhile?"

"I thought you…" Arthur quickly revised his statement.

"I mean do whatever you do before I fall asleep. Play with sticks or whatever."

Merlin sighed internally. King or Prince, it didn't matter. Arthur wasn't interested.

"Fine, prat." Merlin plopped onto one of the chairs and stole a scrap of paper from the table. The table was littered with documents, and this one, which had something to do with cow, was probably just a copy.

On that piece of paper, Merlin began scribbling down a protective rune. He'd never done anything more than read about runes, but he knew that they were inscribed into things as either a mark of who did whatever spell work was in action, or as a symbol which did the spell itself, no further energy required.

Of course, he didn't actually know any runes. But if you could invent a rune as a signature, you should be able to invent one to protect whoever carried it with them. Such as, say, knights going into battle in such a position that the friendly warlock couldn't protect them himself.

The only problem was the not knowing runes part. Merlin began writing squiggles on the back of the cow parchment. Nothing of import happened.

"I can't believe he's gone." Merlin started violently. Arthur, from his bed, took no notice. "He shouldn't have just slipped away like that. Father was a strong man. A strong King. It's not right that he just succumbs."

"Things happen." Merlin realized he sounded like Gaius. "Arthur, he'd been ill for ages. Maybe he just weakened."

"Or maybe something else." Arthur said darkly. "Maybe a sorcerer made him worsen."

Oh no no no no, _not_ Arthur, _not_ another King who was paranoid about magic, _not_ again…

"Magic killed my mother. It could have come for my father as well." Arthur sounded disturbingly like Uther, when the King sat and mused on what crimes magic had probably been the cause of. "Who knows what the druids could have gotten from their spells, or what spying eyes looked through his window? And if any user of magic knew that their greatest enemy was unable to defend himself…"

"Will you _leave_ that Arthur!" Merlin jumped from the chair. "People who are old and ill _die!_ If you blame magic for every problem all that will happen is that innocent people who couldn't lift a feather with magic will be sent to the block and that whatever is actually causing the problem will fester and grow, and anyone that does have magic and might have wanted to see if they could _help_ Camelot will become your enemy!"

Arthur blinked at him from the bed. Merlin nearly groaned in frustration.

"You said you didn't want a Kingdom founded on bloodshed. Start going after magic users for no reason, at the start of your reign, and that's what you'll get." There was silence in the royal chambers.

"I need to do _something_." Arthur whispered. Merlin sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Arthur looked very young. Very young and very strong and with no one to blame.

"Sleep for now. Soon you'll have all the bloodshed you could possibly want." Arthur nodded. As Merlin rose, the King grabbed his hand. "Yes?"

"…nothing. You should get some rest." Arthur let Merlin's hand slip away. "And make sure you've got armor."

"Will do." This time, Arthur did not call for Merlin before he left. The King curled up on his side and thought that Merlin had known sorcerers, had been friends with one in a Kingdom where magic was not outlawed, and that maybe his idiot manservant had a point.

When he eventually did fall asleep, he had troubling dreams about blue fire and gold eyes, and a battlefield where all of his soldiers were dying.

Merlin did not obey his King and get much rest that night. He wrote down line after line of random scribbles, and it wasn't until midnight that one, a curl in the shape of a half moon with three interlocking circles over it, lit up gold.

He accepted this as proof that the rune worked. And there was also the fact that when he tried to toss the piece of paper in the fire, it always fluttered away. Merlin signed it with his own mark-a hastily written double curve that looked vaguely like an M and vaguely like a bird, and went to bed.

The night before they departed for the war, no one slept peacefully.

Lancelot, who slept with Gwen's head on his shoulder and one hand on her bare waist, dreamt of a nearly forgotten attack on his village, where his mother screamed and his father pushed him away, frantically telling him to run, run.

Gwen herself dreamt of a funeral. She didn't know whose body was on the pyre, but it might have been Merlin's or Arthur's or Lancelot's, and she ran through the crowd trying to find one of them so she would know it wasn't them, but whenever she thought she saw a glimpse of red it vanished.

Elyan, who had a drab in his bed, was dreaming about his father. The man kept stepping away from him and shaking his head. Elyan, who was smaller than he normally was and didn't have a weapon, ran after him but father kept disappearing into the fire, and whenever his son stepped near it the flames burned him.

Leon had worked long that day, but that did not stop him from turning over in bed and twitching in his sleep as long dead soldiers crept from their graves and shambled towards him, arms outstretched.

Even Gaius's sleep was troubled, as he relived in his mind old wars and old battlegrounds, but now he didn't have the right herbs and the bodies brought into his tent all looked like Uther.

Each son of Morgaine was haunted that night by the same woman. Their mother standing over a pool of blood, waiting, or their mother laughing, or even their mother creeping through Camelot with a knife.

Merlin dreamt of Morgana, unkempt and bloody, hanging in a tree while mists rolled around her and beasts shuffled through the forests around her. Then he was stumbling through those mists and onto a steep hill where many panicked men whispered together. Finally he was at Arthur's side, and Arthur was awake, and for some reason that struck horror in his chest.

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at Badon Hill. It had taken only a few days ride to get there. Most of it he'd spent in a foul temper-it was bad enough to be riding off to war, but he'd seen Merlin slipping Gwaine something that looked disturbing like the bits of hanky women always gave their knights for luck.<p>

He was _King._ Wasn't that supposed to mean that he got what he wanted?

In the case of Merlin, obviously not. Merlin was also staring at the hill, his mouth hanging open.

"I didn't think all of Camelot had this many people." Merlin said incredulously.

The armies of Albion swarmed around Badon Hill. Tents were set up in semi circles around cooking fires, with flags marking the captain's tents. Medical tents were marked by a half moon crest, and around them women dragged buckets of water. In vacant areas, men sharpened swords and whittled new arrows. Blacksmith forges were marked by the sound of hammers, soldiers making quick adjustments to their chain mail. Pallets were set up near fires, where the unfortunate men without tents slept.

At the summit of the hill was a white tent, flying the Pendragon crest.

"We all know that you can't count, _Mer_lin." Arthur clicked his tongue, and his horse began to trot through the camp. Men bowed deeply as he and Merlin passed. It made Arthur feel uneasy.

"Still, Leon said there were a few thousand…" Merlin flashed a grin towards one peasant who had the audacity to wave. Arthur waved back and watched the man's mouth drop open. "This is a hell of a lot more than that."

"Kai and Ector must have marshaled more men than we expected. Pass word to the round table that I want them at the command tent as soon as they've made sure our soldiers are set up." Arthur said. Merlin nodded and leaned back to call to Lancelot, who was closest. Lancelot was fingering the purple ribbon Gwen had given him, and it took two shouts to get his attention.

The war tent was very large. Within, Kai, Ector, and the few other nobles who had not chosen to hide in their castles and send men out to die instead, crowded around a map. Ector looked up, a frown flitting over his features at the sight of Merlin at Arthur's shoulder.

"Your highness." Ector sank to one knee. The rest of the men in the tent did the same. "Let me be the first to swear fealty. Caer Gal will forever be at your service."

"Rise." Arthur said quietly. In the dead silence of the tent, it could have been a shout. "I do not doubt the loyalty of any man present today. I think our time will be better served planning."

"More men have come, sire." Kai had gotten to his feet immediately. "Entire legions of King Lot's forces deserted to us. More flood in each day."

"Huh." That was unexpected. Kai continued, a glow of satisfaction in his eyes.

"I've spread them out in our left and right flanks, to counter the Saxons, rather than the more unseasoned of our troops. Thus far, our supplies of food are sufficient, and the woods near us have game if we need to hunt and scavenge." Kai looked proud.

"You've done an excellent job." Arthur frowned. "What have you heard of Lot's forces?"

"We've got them outnumbered." Kai's lips twitched. "Most of them are only there because they're in terror of Queen Morgaine. King Lot himself is unaccounted for, though reports say Morgaine is skulking in her castle."

"Good." Arthur sighed. "We'll attack tomorrow, when my troops have had a chance to rest."

"You should get some sleep as well." Merlin added. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I assure you Merlin, I'm not tired."

"No Arthur, those bags under your eyes are just natural coloring. Come on, sleep deprivation causes hair loss." Merlin tugged his arm. Arthur sighed and nodded to the nobles.

"We all need to be rested for tomorrow. Dismissed." They filed out. Arthur shot Merlin an irate look. "Do you have to be so annoying?"

"If you want to die, go ahead." Merlin bit his lip. "Arthur, there's this thing I want to talk to you about-"

"If I can't confer with them, you'll have to wait as well." Arthur knew Merlin wanted. He wanted to get Gwaine to a less dangerous position in the field. But Gwaine was a great warrior and they needed him leading that flank. Arthur couldn't run the risk of not having a strong commander.

Or the risk of Merlin convincing him to give Gwaine a safer spot. Merlin had big stupid eyes that looked pleading and stupid and Arthur was two seconds away from just giving in and saying yes, Gwaine can be wherever you want him to be, as long as you're happy.

"Go polish my armor. I'll be in my tent." Arthur pushed past Merlin.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell was Arthur's advisor?" muttered Sir Bagdemus to Sir Ector. "No one would ever talk to King Uther that way."<p>

"His manservant." Responded Sir Ector, rubbing his forehead with his hands. Sir Bagdemus choked. "I don't understand either."

"Hmpf." Kai cast them both a dark look. "You miss out on the big picture."

"Do we, my son?" Sir Ector tried his best to sound civil. Kai smirked.

"King Arthur listened to him, and it was good advice." The bulky knight headed towards an armory, to get his sword sharpened. "We should trust that the King is wise enough to know whom _he_ should trust."

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't sleep. His tent was ridiculously comfortable-a bearskin rug was laid over the floor, his sleeping pallet was draped with rich red blankets, and there was an array of food placed on golden trays-but he was wakeful. Quite aside from thinking that whoever arranged this tent intended for him to be sharing it with <em>someone<em>, who knew what Gwaine and Merlin were doing?

Now if Arthur had Merlin, he knew perfectly well what he'd be doing before the battle. The same thing every man in camp who had a willing partner around was doing. Arthur laid his head back and glared at the ceiling of the tent.

He could, if inclined, summon a whore from somewhere, there were always men who knew where to find them, and who'd be eager to serve the new King. Except that he didn't want some loose woman, or man, there had to be at least a few male concubines drifting around here, he wanted _Merlin_.

Argh. Arthur rolled over and glared at the rug. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood behind Arthur's tent, glaring at the stars. Morgaine would try something. She had to see that this battle couldn't possibly go well for her forces. Besides, he couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Arthur. And Gwaine. And Lancelot. And all his other friends amongst the knights.<p>

It wasn't long before he felt magic stirring. Merlin's eyes turned gold as he stared into the North, preparing to counter whatever Morgaine would throw.

There air around him was suddenly full of invisible tension. Men around camp shifted uneasily. Arthur raised his head, abandoning the fantasy he was having about bursting into Gwaine's tent, spearing Gwaine, and carrying Merlin away to be ravished. Gareth winced and whirled his sword. Gaheris went pale, and was thankful they'd left Agrivaine in Camelot. Gwaine got to his feet and went to find Merlin.

Merlin was very much occupied. His eyes now completely gold, he could see a tide of greenish-yellow light racing towards them. It was some sort of curse-not strong, because there were many miles between Orkney and Badon Hill, but it was more than strong enough to lose them the battle.

He put up a hand and concentrated. Morgaine's magic was a tsunami, taller than Badon hill and poised to crash down on the camp. White light, as invisible to the soldiers as Morgaine's curse, coalesced around his hand.

There was a moment, where Merlin's beacon and Morgan's flood were still. Then the wave dropped. Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated on the thought of Arthur being in camp, Arthur's forces dying, and all the world being torn apart by war.

Light around his hand flared into a brilliant opalescent bonfire. It seared into the heart of the wave, tearing it to shreds. The remaining tendrils dissipated, little wisps of greenish light that fell back to Lot's own camp.

Merlin cried out. Morgaine was not pleased. Nor had she been using her full power. Pressure bore down on his mind, unbelievable strength, with more malice than Merlin would have thought any could harbor. He struggled, grasping for the part of his mind where dragons roared.

Suddenly, it was gone. Morgaine yanked away her influence as if she was afraid. Merlin blinked tears from his eyes, listening to the cries that had risen from the camp. He lifted his eyes to the stars in bewilderment. Arthur poked his head from his own tent, frowning, as countless men rushed into the night air and pointed.

A star blazed cross the heavens. Merlin ran around the hilltop to get a better view. He joined Arthur, who was now standing above the camp and staring in stark disbelief. Several nobles, and the servants who were at the top of the hill, were around them.

"The Pendragon Star!" Merlin cried out, pointing. There was a hiss of superstition. "That star which rose over Ambrosius as he claimed Albion for the dragons among men shines over King Arthur tonight!"

"By god…" a man whispered. Merlin laughed aloud.

"By God, the stars themselves are rising for our King!" It was as if he wasn't even himself, but a wild thing of the other world who knew what import this was. This was more than a star, this was a prophecy, a sign of the greatness of the slack jawed man beside him. "This is a sign, of victory! Something to make Morgaine retreat into her swamps, for fear of facing the might of Camelot!"

There was a roar from the people around them. Merlin blinked.

Had he said that out loud?

Apparently. Arthur turned to stare at him, mouth hanging open. Merlin coughed and rubbed his neck. "I was trying to up morale?"

"It certainly worked." Arthur said. Merlin had been speaking _loudly._ Clearly, soldiers halfway down the hill had heard and were repeating the message to more. Merlin smiled in a relieved sort of way.

"Call it inspiration."

"Merlin!" Gwaine hurried up the hill, looking worried. Merlin flashed him a grin. Arthur blinked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Merlin said distractedly. Was this a good moment to tell Arthur about his magic? Gwaine was there, so if Arthur immediately stabbed him he'd have someone to leap to his defense…

"Wait…" Arthur frowned. "Gwaine, were you in camp?"

"Yees." Gwaine stared at Arthur, thinking that the Prince really _was_ that thick. "I was trying to find myself a girl."

Arthur felt a burst of fury. How dare Gwaine make jokes that, right _in front of_ Merlin?

"Gwaine…" Arthur gritted his teeth. Merlin glanced between them. What in the world had angered Arthur now?

"I'm just going to go…not be here, yeah, bye, Arthur go to sleep." Merlin ducked away, hurrying through groups of servants that drew away from him. He was too busy to notice their awestruck gazes.

Arthur grabbed Gwaine and hauled him into the tent.

"How can you treat Merlin that way?" Arthur demanded. Gwaine pushed the King's hand off his shoulder.

"How can you?" Arthur glared at Gwaine.

"I tell you, if I was you, I'd be keeping Merlin in my bed the day before a battle, not going off to find some woman!" Gwaine crossed his arms.

"Then go find him. It would take a load off my mind." Arthur's mouth opened and closed.

"But…aren't you and he…" Gwaine rubbed his forehead. _How_ was this the man Merlin insisted would wisely rule all of Albion?

"No, Arthur. Because we're friends. And because you and he are hopelessly besotted with one another and too stupid to do something about it." Arthur's eyes had become enormous. Gwaine grinned and clapped his shoulder. "I don't know how you didn't see that before, mate. Lancelot and I have been trying to drill it into your head for awhile."

Oh. That made many things make sense.

"So, I'm going to go." Gwaine said slowly. Just to see what would happen, he waved a hand in front of Arthur's face. No response. Huh. He hoped he hadn't just fried the brain of the King of Camelot, that probably would be bad for the upcoming battle.

**A/N: Review? Please? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Look at me, updating quickly (ish). Thank you all so much for the reviews! Reading them is always the best part of my day.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Merlin. *shakes fist* BARROWMAN! **

**...k, maybe that's unrelated, but I've always wanted to it.**

Merlin had never been on such a battlefield before. He'd been in fights against bandits and Saxons, dragons and demons, but never anything like _this_. It seemed as if the lines of troops stretched on forever, armor blinding in the sun. The knights, with their scarlet cloaks, stood out like drops of blood.

He rode at Arthur's side, in only chainmail. The King went fully armored, with his sword already drawn. He held the reins with one hand and stared at the enemy lines.

Very few Saxons were on horseback, but their sheer bulk made up for it. Merlin swallowed. Lot's troops were all in armor, shifting nervously as they waited for whomever led them to give a signal. King Lot himself wasn't on the field.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in the tents with Gaius?" Arthur muttered. Merlin bristled.

"No! Someone's got to look after you!" Arthur chuckled softly. Ector started with sudden realization.

"As you say." Arthur kicked his horse forward and raised his sword. "For Camelot! For Albion!"

"_Camelot! Albion!"_ The troops roared back. Arthur whirled to face the Saxons and booted the horse forward.

"Charge!" Merlin pushed his horse into a run to follow Arthur. Ector launched into a gallop, his sword unsheathed and his squire galloping along at his side. The rest of soldiers followed at a charge. Battle cries from a thousand throats ripped through the air.

Merlin had never considered what it felt like when two armies collided. It was like a shockwave, an earthquake spreading from Arthur and leaving no man unaffected. Merlin fumbled for his sword and slashed at a man on horseback, trying to catch his face without truly killing him.

* * *

><p><em>Live. Keep going. Keep going for Merlin.<em> Arthur kept that chant in his head as he fought. At this point, it was impossible to tell how the battle was going, not when there was a man trying to kill him on each side of him and his heartbeat pounded in his ears.

He was never going to involve his Kingdom in something like this again, not it he could help it.

Screams rang in his ears. Arthur couldn't discern whether they were of his own men or the enemy, he was too busy swinging the sword. Every move that his father drilled into his head, every time that he had thundered through a melee, and he still wasn't prepared for whirling his blade round and slashing open the chest of another man, a peasant that he would never know the name of, never know whether he had a family.

As long as he lived, Arthur would never be used to this.

"My lord!" A page struggled up to him. The boy had a cut on his arm, and he rode bent over as if he was in great pain. But he still rode, and his sword was bloody to the hilt. Arthur grabbed the reins of his horse and brought the beast back a few steps, to behind a cover of his own troops.

"What is it?"

"The Saxons are surrounding the troops on the right flank!" The boy pointed. "They request aid my lord!"

"I'll go." Arthur turned his head and called for Merlin. Merlin's duties had shifted to that of an on site physician who occasionally used a sword, and he was bandaging Ector's arm, his back to the fighting. "Merlin!"

Merlin ducked away from Ector and moved to Arthur, his eyes full of a strange standing horror. Arthur wished with all his heart that he hadn't brought the man with him, that Merlin was safe in Camelot.

"What's wrong?"

"The Saxons are using strategy." Arthur raised his sword and yelled. "Men! Rally to the right flank!"

His soldiers surged forward. Arthur tried to see what direction the battle was heading. For sure there was a majority of red troops, but the grey armor the soldiers from the Orkney was spreading over the field, and the Saxons cut swathes through Camelot's soldiers.

Arthur kicked his horse forward and went back into the battle.

* * *

><p>Merlin had given up trying not to kill. Now, it was just a fight to stay by Arthur's side and keep anyone he could alive. Arthur was at least never hard to find-the standard bearer stuck by him, and kept the Pendragon flag waving above their heads.<p>

He heard a shriek of pain. One of the younger soldiers, a lad of perhaps sixteen, crumpled to one knee, holding his side. Merlin reacted instinctively, flinging himself off the horse and next to the boy.

"Where does it hurt?" The boy raised his left arm, his face green. Merlin thanked all the gods he could remember that his horse was between them and the troops, to keep them from being trampled. "Raise your arm."

The boy obeyed. Merlin sucked in his breath. Blood coated him, soaking into his shirt and staining the poorly grafted chain mail. It was a miracle the lad was still conscious, and it would be even more of one if he survived.

"Here." Merlin lifted him to his feet, hearing him whimper. "Can you ride?"

"Yessir."

"Get on my horse, and go for the medical tents, as quick as you can." Merlin grabbed the bag of bandages from the saddlebag and fixed them to his belt. He could hear the wetness in the boy's breathing as he boosted him into the saddle. "Tell them Merlin sent you."

"You're _Merlin?_"

"Go!" Merlin slapped his horse's flank. The boy plunged away, and it suddenly occurred to Merlin that he'd lost Arthur, and he was on foot.

* * *

><p><em>Where was Merlin?<em> Arthur sliced the arm off one of the Saxons and reared his horse, trying to see over the soldiers. He was sure that he was winning the battle-but that would be worth nothing if he'd gotten Merlin killed.

"Ector!" Arthur shouted. "Where's Merlin?"

"I don't know!" Ector flung his shield up to block a blow from a mace. "I last saw him when we were on the other side of the field!"

"Dammit!" Arthur thrust his sword and killed another man.

"Arthur!" Gwaine had managed to make his way to him. The knight was spattered in blood, but his eyes were still full of battle spirit. "Gaheris spotted Hengist!"

"Where?" Arthur reminded himself that he had a Kingdom to look after, and that Merlin's incredible luck had kept him alive before. But dammit, if Merlin died and Arthur never got the chance to find out if Gwaine was telling the truth…he didn't think he'd be able to live with himself.

Gwaine pointed. Arthur turned his horse and finally spotted the Saxon standard, hanging low. Next to it a warrior in rather nice leather armor was hacking one of his men to bits. Arthur narrowed his eyes and took off his helm.

"Watch my back. And keep an eye out for Merlin." Arthur tossed the helm to the side and charged towards Hengist. The king saw him coming and grinned, hefting up a broadsword as big as one of Kai's arms.

Merlin might have been _dead_ because of this man and his invasions. Arthur didn't yell for fury, or fling himself forward like a madman. He let Hengist come to him, broadsword swinging, and thought of his father.

_Don't sacrifice speed for strength. A sword is damn sharp, you don't need to chop an arm off someone to kill them._ Uther when Arthur was eleven, and had lost to Morgana for the fifth time.

Arthur darted around Hengist and slashed, neatly slicing through the leather armor. It left pieces of hide flapping around the Saxon King, impeding his arms.

_Don't do what they expect._ Uther when Arthur was five, and his sword still shaky in his hands. _Make the sword into an extension of yourself._

Arthur went for Hengist's sword arm. Hengist responded with a chop, one with his broadsword that could have gutted a dragon. Arthur twisted, maneuvering his horse to the side and whipping his blade up. The point caught in Hengist's throat.

His father had been right-a good blade was sharp, and this had been made for a King. It kept going up, spraying warm blood into the eyes of Arthur's horse, onto Arthur's face, over his breastplate.

The horse reared with a high pitched whinny, frantically shaking his head. Arthur had to grab the reins with both hands, compensating his defenses.

It didn't matter. Hengist staggered and fell, all the lifeblood is took to sustain his great bulk flowing over the ground. Arthur stared down at him, and wondered whether Morgaine knew that her ally had just fallen.

"Hengist is dead!" He heard Gwaine's voice echo round his head. Even the cheers from the armies of Camelot were somehow muffled. Ector's exultant call that the Saxons were fleeing, that they were shattered, Kai's roar of triumph (audible across a battlefield), the clashing of arms in celebration, all were distant.

"Arthur!" Merlin. Arthur heard it loud and clear. Merlin was hurrying through the troops towards Arthur - funny, how men cleared a path for him - with a look of concern. "You prat, you're hurt!"

"Am I?" Arthur looked down. Huh. There seemed to blood dripping from beneath his armor. Had Hengist hit him after all? "Are you?"

"No." Merlin got to his horse and touched the edge of his armor. "I don't think it's bad."

"What a relief." Arthur's head seemed less foggy now, though every voice but Merlin's did reverb oddly.

"King Lot's soldiers surrendered." Kai. Arthur saw the blurry figure of the dark haired knight walking to them. "Still no sign of Lot. I'll organize a search of the dead."

"Kai, you might rest." Arthur heard the words from his mouth, but couldn't remember having the thought. "You've done an admirable job."

"Thank you, your highness." Kai's eyes gleamed. "But I'll keep working. Someone must."

Arthur was definitely appointing Kai seneschal.

"Come on, sire." Merlin was leading his horse. "Let's get you to Gaius." Arthur sat in an odd numbness, as the men rejoiced and tossed blessings at him. Were the knights okay? How many were dead? Why wasn't he asking these things out loud?

Arthur felt Merlin's hands on him as he was brought into his tent, as Merlin undid the ties on his armor and eased him onto the pallet. He heard Merlin sigh in relief.

"You aren't badly hurt at all, someone just got lucky. I'll go get some more bandages, I can treat this myself." Arthur caught Merlin's hand. Merlin turned back to him.

"Come back quickly. I want to tell you something." Merlin's cheeks turned pink. Arthur felt satisfaction rise as he watched Merlin leave, and as blackness encroached on his vision.

* * *

><p>Merlin hurried to the medical tents, where Gaius and fresh bandages were to be found.<p>

"Gaius?" He ducked inside. It was disorganized, but not quite chaos. Merlin could see Leon sitting on a bench with his leg elevated, Gwaine bickering with a young man about how many bandages were necessary for his arm, and Lancelot, with a purple ribbon still securely tied to his shirt.

That was a relief.

"Merlin!" Gaius appeared at his side. "The King?"

"Only a cut. Do you have bandages?" Gaius held up a handful. Merlin took them with a grin. "Thanks."

"Mmhm." Gaius looked critical. Merlin held out his arms.

"I'm not hurt Gaius!" He had been, a little bit, but well that was what magic was for. Gaius nodded and sighed.

"If you insist. Go treat the King, and tell him that thus far, we have a low death count." Merlin shivered. After all the people he'd seen die, that they could still say that not many died…he shook his head. _Arthur_ was alive.

That was the important thing.

* * *

><p>Merlin trotted back to Arthur's tent, with bandages and a clean bowl of water.<p>

"Now then prat, let's see about…" The tent was empty. And Merlin could hear a laugh like a scythe ringing in his ears.

**A/N: Don't worry, the next chapter is much longer. Review please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for your absolutely wonderful reviews! You are all amazing. Seriously. **

**Disclaimer: See, the fact that I was so annoyed about season 4 not having started already that I wrote my own version of it suggests that maybe I don't own it at all…**

"She took Arthur." Merlin muttered. He was pacing almost frantically, gaining speed with each step. The inside of the command tent was quiet, with Sir Ector seated on a bench with a cup of mead clutched in one hand, and his other clenching and unclenching his sword hilt. His armor was still spattered with blood.

"But why?" Kai rumbled. He was standing. He hadn't been wounded very badly in the battle.

"You don't understand." Merlin spat. "We _need_ Arthur. It's his destiny to unite Albion and unify the land in peace, and no one else can do it. Without him, the troops fall apart. The _Kingdom_ falls apart."

"Surely we can…" Sir Ector trailed off helplessly. No, they couldn't. The men had just won a hard victory, and as elated as they were, they would scatter without the golden leader. "Is there any chance Arthur is still alive?"

"He is." Merlin's hands were fists. "I would know if Arthur was dead." And he would know where. Merlin was as certain of that as he was certain that the sun would rise and fall. If Morgaine dared to kill Arthur, he would instantly know where both of them were located, and no force in heaven or earth would stop him from vengeance.

"So we get him back." Lancelot said. "The knights of the table."

"We don't have Percival." Gwaine pointed out. His voice had a curious, tired, quality. As if he almost knew, in the back of his head, that his mother would never give up so easily. "And Elyan is badly wounded. He'll be lucky just to ride a horse in two weeks, let alone ride out on a rescue mission."

"I'll make up their places." Kai said sharply.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "You're needed here. You and your father understand how to manage the men until we get Arthur back, no one else can. Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot. You three come with me."

"Great." Gwaine growled. "I nearly lose my hide in battle for the wanker, and then I get to have the rest of me chopped into little itty bits." His face lit in a smile. "This is just like old times."

"So, where did she take him?" Leon asked. His body ached all over, and his muscles still felt the vibrations of blow after blow landing on his armor. Despite it, he pushed himself to his feet.

"Avalon." Gwaine said instantly. He and Merlin traded a grim look. "Morgaine has a shelter there. That's where she could be guaranteed safety."

Looking at Merlin, all in the tent thought that Morgaine was greatly overestimating the safety of this place.

"But she lost." Kai repeated. "It will take generations for the Saxons to recover from this defeat. Her own men are fleeing. It's _over._"

"Arthur is the only heir." Sir Ector said tiredly. "I always wished that Uther would remarry and produce a few more, or wed Morgana off so she could breed and give us a few young men who had claims. But now there's no one, and all of Albion will split into civil war."

"No, it won't." Merlin repeated. "We go to Avalon and get her back. Kai watches the men and tells them that Arthur is wounded, but not fatally, and that his physician is attending on him. With any luck, we get him back and kill Morgaine before they know that a thing is amiss."

"How do we get into Avalon?" Leon felt fear prickle on his arms at the mention of the place. His mother told him stories of Avalon when he was very little, about the faeries who lived there and the green ladies in the water who cut off the arms of men who leaned over too far. She stopped when Arthur was born, but the memory of a nameless fear remained.

"Water." Gwaine and Merlin said at the same time. Gwaine looked at Merlin and spoke. "Morgaine can go there with a special path of her own spell work, but I'd not put foot on those stones. An Aughisky will take you over."

"Then we leave at once for the fens." Merlin turned and walked out. Gwaine and Lancelot followed, putting chain mail back on and grabbing swords. Leon paused a second to bow to Kai and Ector before hurrying after them, a slight limp in his stride.

"I believe a servant just made a battle plan and we agreed to it." Sir Ector said with a weak chuckle. "Has the world gone mad?"

"Probably." Kai nodded to his father and went to lie to the assembled soldiers.

* * *

><p>They pushed the horses too hard. There were no fresh beasts in camp, and these were loyal steeds. They would run for miles, until their sides bellowed and flecks of blood flew from their nostrils with each breath.<p>

Gwaine looked around his homeland as they flew past it. He recognized the ramshackle huts where disease so often lurked and the ditches along the side of the roads, and the places where thick wilderness sent gnarly roots across the path to trip travelers. The closer they came to the heart of the North, the thicker these roots became.

The first horse to drop was Leon's animal. It went down without warning, legs giving out and ending in a graceless tumble. Leon managed to throw himself off before he could be trapped, but it jarred his already sore muscles.

"Leon!" Gwaine flung himself off his horse and crouched next to the other knight. His horse laid down next to Leon's, and it was clear that the animal would not get up again that day. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Leon took a deep swallow of air. "Is it just me, or does the air taste different?"

"No." Lancelot muttered. He dismounted and patted the neck of his poor steed. The horse took a shaky step and collapsed. They had covered miles and miles worth of track in blurred hours. "I feel it too. Have we sunk down?"

"Perhaps." Merlin got down. He was the lightest of them, and the only one not wearing mail. Still, his mount was driven to exhaustion. "It's magic, too."

"Aye." Gwaine said darkly. "We're in the bog lands now. The horses could take us no further." He looked down the road. "This only leads us to the castle, and the moat. The fastest way to the river is to cut through these swamps."

"Can you lead us?" Leon asked, doubt ringing in his tone. He would not have doubted Arthur.

"It doesn't matter." Merlin said. His eyes flickered around them. While they rode, the wilderness had risen around them, and now twisted limbs encircled them. They couldn't see more than a foot off the path. Wisps of mist covered the path itself. "We go whatever way seems like the most dangerous path."

"That would be about right." Gwaine agreed. He unsheathed his sword. "Keep your swords about you. Things tend to leap out."

"Right." Leon said. He got to his feet with a grunt. "Will the horses be safe?"

"If they're able to move at any time, they'll go along the path, and that's the closest thing to safety in these parts." Gwaine replied. Lancelot held his sword tightly, eyes searching the mists. Silence seemed to echo around them. "Eastwards."

Gwaine plunged off the road. Merlin walked next to him. Lancelot and Leon followed. The lands here were strange. There deep morasses of green sludge, ones which Gwaine leapt across. He cautioned the others to not place their feet on the stones which poked up through the moss, that these were false. Once the sludge got a hold on your foot, it would suck you down. Not necessarily quickly.

"Good God." Lancelot muttered, as Gwaine skirted around the edges of a pool of scummy water. "You and brothers played here as children?"

"It wasn't this bad. That pool used to be so clear you could see clear down to the bottom, and sometimes there were water spirits who told us stories." Gwaine murmured. They all knew, instinctively, to not speak loudly here. The knobs sticking from the sickly trees were too like ears. "Don't touch any of the vines on the trees. They can wrap around your wrists and pin you until an animal comes to eat you."

"How cheerful." Lancelot whirled as a noise came to them. "Did you all here that?"

"Yes." Leon breathed. He moved to be in front of Merlin. "No one move."

They stood like statues. Cracking noises sounded. Some beast was lumbering towards them that had no qualms for the fearsomeness of the swampland. Something that was perhaps big enough for no pit to hold it.

"Troll." Muttered Gwaine. "We have to hide. Their hides are tougher than steel, and they have the strength to snap a man's neck in one fist."

"No." Merlin was calm. "Just be still." He closed his eyes. Beneath the lids, they turned to liquid gold. The troll lumbered past them, all muddy green skin and slabs of muscle. It's foul teeth protruded from it's upper lip and made the creature wear a dullard's grin. Black eyes gazed over the knights, and did not see them.

Merlin opened his eyes when the noise faded, and they were blue again.

"By Christ." Leon whispered. "That thing would need the whole table to kill it."

"We have to hurry." Merlin flinched as a feeling came to him like cold stone on his back. "She's going to do something to Arthur. Curse him, or something."

"Keep to the East and the North." Gwaine said grimly. "The colder the mist gets, the closer we are." They trooped onward. The tendrils of mist grew to cold fog. Lancelot had to slice the vines off a tree because they wrapped around Gwaine's arm and left deep welts. It was a pattern like tentacles might make.

Merlin barely paid attention. The swamp wouldn't touch him, not with it's creeping plants or it's wildlife. It sensed a different sort of magic in Merlin than that which resided at it's heart, and had the sense to shy away from him.

"This wasn't here." Gwaine said. Merlin was snapped out of his thoughts, wherein Arthur was being buried in a cave. Gwaine was frowning at a large tree, one thicker than all three of their torsos. It stood in a deep pool of muddy water, where it's bulging roots made a cave. "I would have remember a tree this big, we probably would have investigated the roots."

"You and your brothers just had a death wish, didn't you?" Lancelot asked. Gwaine shrugged and stalked toward it. "Gwaine!"

"We can't go around!" Gwaine hissed back. "Whenever you go around an obstacle, you get lost. That's the first law of any enchanted place!" Leon nodded in agreement and leveled his sword at the seemingly innocent tree. It looked vaguely like a willow, with even a few bits of green on it's fronds.

The green should have been their first clue that it was all wrong. Nothing that was truly alive could exist on this side of the path.

Leon screamed as a hand snaked from the water and grabbed his forearm with a grip like iron. Long fingers, with skin of a sickly yellow color, dug into his mail. Gwaine rushed forward, sword swinging in an arc. It sliced off the arm at the elbow and the forearm dissolved into yellow liquid. As it flowed away, it burned away rings of Leon's armor.

"_Come down to us, handsome knights."_ voices crooned from around the tree. Lights seemed the glimmer on the surface. _"You are weary. You walk though your wounds ache. Let us wash away your wounds. The ladies of Neid are gentle mistresses."_

"L-Lancelot." Gwaine's voice shook. "This wasn't here."

"How old were you when you left?" Lancelot asked hoarsely. A womanly shape was emerging from the roots, mist barely concealing her nudity. Green mire dripped off her breasts and down her hips. "Perhaps this one only shows itself to the developed type."

"_Come. Let Jenny Greenteeth take you. It will be sweet."_ The thing opened her mouth, revealing rows of pointed teeth the color of seaweed. Lancelot swallowed. Gwen was the farthest thing from his mind, though the woman had dark curls like her, and nearly identical proportions.

"Lancelot." Leon said in a low voice. "That thing is made of filth and muck, and you're still taking it's hand." Lancelot looked down. Was he? He could somehow see two versions of his hand, one that hung innocently by his side and another which was in the grip of another hand, this one wet and green. "Lancelot, you need to let go."

"Why don't you cut her arm off? I'd do it for you, you know. I did." Lancelot's voice came out from his mouth slowly, and the words were half formed. His legs were cold. Was he already knee deep in the pool, or was he standing on the edge?

"Because I can't move." Leon was still. Vines were creeping over his mail. They couldn't penetrate it. It was wrought of iron, by Elyan's father, and Tom had bragged that nothing would ever find a hole in the links. But if the vine snuck much further around it would find the tear that _was_ there, that had been created when a Saxon with a battle axe got in a lucky blow.

Leon didn't want to think about what happened after that. When creepers found warm blood, perhaps winding along _through_ his veins until they found his mind, and then they would bursts from his eyes and the blooms would be bright red.

"Father?" Gwaine's voice echoed. It sounded like he was getting farther away, for some reason. "Father, wait! You weren't at the battle! I only want to talk to you!"

_Someone ought to tell him._ Lancelot thought. _That King Lot tried to get out of the castle through the swamp and that Jenny's friend got him, that he's resting in a patch of ferns now and there are beautiful little bugs munching on his eyeballs._

Lancelot could not say how he knew this, but somehow the wench had told him in her song.

"Lancelot, it's going to get me." Leon said tightly. A tendril was wiggling along his boot now. There was a gauntlet covering his shin, but apart from that, there was nothing but soft leather. The vines were squeezing tighter now. "Something is wrong with Merlin. I've been good to all of you, I haven't asked how he knows all this, but you need to help me now, because I don't think he can use magic."

"What?" Lancelot turned and frowned at Leon. "What do you mean, Merlin can't use magic?"

Oh, God. He was standing up his thighs in cold water, water that was thick and ugly and turned black only a few more steps in, and the creature leading him in was not only the foulest being he'd seen yet, but she _was not Guinevere_.

"_Come with me Sir Knight. Your whore back home will not mind."_ Lancelot's mind went red.

"She's not a whore!" Lancelot whipped his arm back, detaching himself from the slimy grip. Jenny Greenteeth hissed, a serpentine tongue flicking out. She lunged for him, devilishly fast in the quagmire, and Lancelot sensed that if he got in deep enough for his crotch to touch the substance, it would be over. "How dare you!"

She made an inhuman noise and lashed out with yellow fingernails. Lancelot backed up, catching her forearm against the flat of his blade and pushing. She melted around it, eyes narrowing to slits. Lancelot took several careful steps back. He must not trip.

"_Silly knight, your prince will never come back, I saws Her leading him away and his eyes were dead. Your worlds belongs to us now pretty knight, and whens the swamp stretches all the way to the white city, then I'll take your whore to my embrace. We's can see if she likes it as much as yous did."_ The corner of Leon's mouth twitched up. She'd just made a mistake.

Lancelot attacked in a fury. His sword hummed in the arm, first chopping a massive cut in Jenny's abdomen then moving up, splitting her through the middle. She let loose a wailing cry. Lancelot twisted the blade and thrust, his eyes completely clear. He could see Guinevere sitting back in Camelot, watching for a messenger, and a sudden heat flared beneath his breastplate where he carried her ribbon. It flared along his blade and into Jenny, and this time her wail reverberated through the swamp. It made Gwaine turned from his father, eyes confused.

Jenny dissolved into pale yellow liquid, her teeth falling down into the muck. Lancelot scrambled back out and swung his sword in an arc, chopping through the vines which held Leon.

"Thanks." Leon took a guttering breath. "Gwaine?"

"Father?" Now there was real bewilderment in Gwaine's eyes. He looked from Lancelot and Leon to the retreating image of his father. He recognized the armor, and besides, King Lot was holding a bright white light. When Gwaine was little it was always father who took them inside, who ventured surefooted onto the muck and led his boys back out. He was smart, always smart, just blinded by the creature he married.

"Gwaine?" Leon said in a low voice. "Gwaine, there's no one there. And you're a step away from a mire." Gwaine blinked hard and looked at the ground. The mist covered it well, but he saw a tree trunk. Besides his father had walked on it, and King Lot weighed a good thirty pounds more than Gwaine.

"But father." Gwaine gestured. He couldn't explain the simple, childish urge to follow his parent, to go back…_back to a freezing cold fortress where the winds howled in the eaves, where he ate overcooked roasts with his brothers in front of the hearth in the main hall while mother led father upstairs, and then father came down and ate and ate, spraying food over the halls. His brothers were not in that castle. They were in Camelot. Safe. They would be safe as long as Gwaine returned with Arthur and Merlin._

"What?" Gwaine said sharply. He whirled around, sword at the ready. "What are we fighting?"

"Everyone." Leon responded grimly. He shook out the bright red cloak he wore. The vines had torn long gashes in it. "And everything."

"What's wrong with Merlin?" Lancelot asked. Nothing had touched Merlin. He was simply watching the sky. The sun had gone down, and a slice of sky could be seen through the mist and the treetops, one that was spangled with stars and galaxies. "Merlin?"

Merlin didn't answer. He was watching. Watching the stars tell the story of the past and the present and the future. He was floating in the magic of the swamp. Lancelot and Gwaine glanced at each other. It was Gwaine who stepped forward.

"Merlin. Arthur needs you." Merlin snapped out of it. His eyes regained their awarenes, and with them horror.

"Gwaine…" He pointed. Gwaine whirled. There were shapes coming from the mist. Some were bowlegged shadows and wielded blunt weapons, the sort of weapon that shattered kneecaps. Others were nothing more than shadowy slivers, but light glinted on their long silver blades. There were more and more, all different aberrations of nature that had bred in Morgaine's shadow. "When Jenny shrieked, she brought every creature in the swamp here."

"Go." Lancelot said. He shifted to a fighting stance. Beside him, Leon did the same. "Go and get Arthur. That's the quest. Get Arthur, and bring him back."

"Don't worry." Gwaine grinned. He tossed his hair and raised his blade, falling into place next to his comrades. "I always wanted to die a heroic death, and I always hoped I'd have real friends to go down with."

"Arthur is my King." Leon said simply. He looked Merlin in the eyes. "None of can save him. I probably can't even enter the magical world. But we can give you time. Let us."

Merlin turned, the weird lights from the creatures casting shadows on his face. Then he was gone, and the knights of the table prepared to make their stand.

* * *

><p>Branches whipped past his face. Merlin was following a feeling now. A great curl of nausea that started in his stomach and moved up from there, making him want to vomit and at the same time take in all the power that embracing that sensation could give him. At this point, the swamp was deserted save for the morasses and the roots, and those Merlin avoided with deft grace. He was on a greater quest, and this swamp would not dare stand between him and his King. It left that to it's creator.<p>

Merlin slid to a stop and lifted his head. There was a breeze. The mist was curving away from something. Merlin turned to the right and ran, his sword bouncing against his leg and adding to the bruises already covering him.

The mist curved away from one spot. It stood like walls around it instead. Merlin dove through the wall that had been created, feeling rock under his fingers.

He scrambled over slimy boulders, and landed in a hollow. Ferns that came all the way up to his knees covered the ground. It was a perfect circle, surrounded by protective barriers that had to have been created.

There was a sickly whining sound, and Merlin turned to the center of the ring. The word _trap_ flashed across his mind but the boulders weren't marked with powerful enough sigils to keep him in, all they could do was keep out the mist and dissuade the creatures of the swamp.

There was a single tree, and in that tree hung Morgana. She was skinny. Scraggly branches wrapped around each of her arms, pulling them tight against the rough tree bark and exposing her to the elements. Her legs were similarly bound, but with thinner branches, so little trickles of blood ran where they cut her like whips. Her hand hung in a tangled mop around her, but the same branches kept it back, so that the sun must wake her every morning and she must never have the option of not seeing. Her dress was thin and worn to be nearly transparent. Her throat showed milky white and with the faintest of lines across it, as if a particularly cruel person had made like they would cut her throat and instead only nicked it.

Her eyes flickered open. She blinked once or twice, then found a cracked imitation of her usual voice.

"Merlin?" Merlin stepped forward, distracted for a second from his quest for Arthur.

"Morgana? How did you get here" Morgana coughed and tried to turn her head. The twigs in her hair kept her firmly in place.

"Morgaine. I tried to help her sons escape, and she put me here in punishment." Morgana tried to shudder, but didn't have enough freedom of movement. "I see _things_ pass me every night, but nothing has ever attacked me. I think they're waiting for me to starve."

"That witch." Merlin said in a low, furious, voice. Morgana cracked out a laugh.

"You found a person you truly hate?" Merlin whirled around, his mind racing.

"Did Morgaine pass nearby here?" Morgana blinked at him. "She's captured Arthur. I need to know if I'm going in the right direction."

"No." Morgana's face had gone even paler. Perhaps now that she had seen Morgaine, and therein true evil, she had grown more sympathetic to her half brother. "I've not seen Morgaine since she bound me up here. But Merlin, there is someone who could help, some warlock…"

"_Argh!"_ Merlin let out an inarticulate cry of fury and lashed out with magic. The tree shattered, all the magic that once held the prison together dissipating back into the swamp. Morgana fell to the ground on her knees, with a crash. She stared at Merlin in shock.

"You."

"Me." Merlin paced furiously. "Did you really think that all those threats that just disappeared into thin air could have been gotten rid of by anyone but the person in a position closest to Arthur?"

Morgana closed her eyes and shook her head. Her tense muscles screamed in pain.

"And now she's taken him, and I _don't know how to find her gateway!"_ Merlin roared. Morgana flinched. She had no magic left. But she thought. Morgana had always had an intelligent mind.

"Go up the boulder with the red moss." She said. Merlin froze. "That way are water fields where Aughiskies graze." She just barely held up under Merlin's stare. "Gaheris told me. He said that mother never noticed them while she was leaving for Avalon."

"Thank you." Merlin took two steps toward the boulder, then turned back. His eyes turned bright gold. Morgana felt her muscles unclench and strength return to her limbs. A pinch of color appeared in her cheeks. Merlin clumsily unbuckled his sword and tossed it to her. "Gwaine, Lancelot, and Leon are in battle against the swamp. Fight with them."

Morgana nodded and got to her feet. She and Merlin both knew that once in Avalon, mortal swords were as helpful as a paper lance in the jousting match. The feel of the blade was still familiar to her, and it gave her both comfort and the urge to fight.

Morgana ran to fight by the knights of Camelot. Merlin ran to save the King.

* * *

><p>Merlin fought his way through brambles that tore away his clothing until he reached the water fields. They were exactly as the name described them. Somewhere out of the swamp animals, beavers presumably, had dammed a brook. The water had since flooded from the original streambed and over the clearing, covering the whole thing in a foot of water. Grass still grew beneath.<p>

Merlin looked around. At first glance the field was deserted. But from here he could hear the rush of running water. The river. Come hell or high water he would cross that bridge into Avalon, and if he had to do it alone then so be it.

It was then that he heard a whinny. Merlin turned.

It was an Aughisky.

The beast was white but almost grey, with a long mane and tail. There stopped the resemblance to a unicorn.

Unlike the unicorn, the Aughisky had the build of a draft horse, with hooves the size of dinner plates and broad shoulders. From the fetlocks grew pale white hairs. They floated in the water around the Aughisky's hooves. Around the same joints dripped weeds from the marshes and muck from the mire. The horse - that was the closest approximation, though no horse Merlin ever knew had canine teeth and sea green eyes - flicked it's ears at him.

"Hello, there." Merlin murmured. Gwaine had told him tales of Aughiskies. He had called them intelligent, as smart as a dragon and as apt to turn on you. "My name is Merlin."

The beast whinnied and came no closer. Merlin could never chase it, even if he wasn't exhausted and cold and desperate. It was faster than he would ever be and it knew the land. He changed his language to a language that was half the guttural tone of the dragons and half Gwaine's strange northern accent.

"I need your help to cross to Avalon." Merlin said. He walked towards it, hands out in supplication. "I need to rescue King Arthur Pendragon." The Aughisky stared at him for a moment, holding Merlin with it's deep, surprisingly aware, eyes. Then it turned and offered Merlin one side. An invitation to mount.

"Thank you." Merlin croaked. He yanked himself up by the mare's mane (he could see that it was female now) and wrapped his arms around the tree trunk neck. He prayed that he had in fact been granted permission to ride and not been tricked.

The aughisky began to move in an odd sort of trot, unprompted. The noise of the river grew louder. They crossed the water field and went through a grove of silent trees, then they were on the river bank. Merlin stared in despair.

The river was enormous. White water churned around rocks and into hollows. A horrifyingly fast current dashed that same water up against the banks of the river and hurled it through the sudden dips. It was as broad as one of the main corridors in Camelot. Dark weeds clung to the bottom where the water was clear, doubtless making it treacherously slippery.

The Augshisky plunged in like it was nothing more than a puddle, her legs churning steadily. Water soaked Merlin's pants. He clung to the mare with all his strength, sensing that to fall off was to drown. The water was ice cold and Merlin could feel his legs numbing, and his cheeks tingling where it sprayed up to splash his face.

The world blurred. That was the only way to describe it. Merlin shook his head. They were in a large river, yes, but it was calm for all it's depth, and the current tugged at his legs rather than try to rip him from his steed. On either side were fields of dark green grass, and the mist that cut around him was like clouds of tiny, exquisite, crystals.

Merlin had seen where the river went, and that was down through more rapids. A horribly crawling feeling was twisting around his gut.

They were in Avalon.

* * *

><p>Leon's arm ached every time he reached up to counter a blow. He must have strained a muscle (getting too old for this) or done something to his shoulder, because it was not unlike the throb that came from the knee he hit going off that poor horse every time he braced it. Blood and muck was splattered over his face and his red cape.<p>

Huh. He'd gone for nearly ten years in Camelot without ever even tearing that scarlet garment, and now he had completely ruined it. Leon slipped his blade out of one of the squat things and whirled to chop the wings off a gigantic fly. His companions were not faring much better. Gwaine had been hurt in one elbow and was favoring it. It took away too much of the advantage he usually had fighting two handed and against these odds, you _needed_ an advantage. Lancelot was covering him as best he could, but even he was getting tired.

Oh well. As long as Merlin had time. Leon had a deep seated and quiet faith that Merlin would save the King, and that if he died here, it would not be in vain.

Still. He really didn't want to die in a foreign swamp, amidst a swarm of foul creatures who would kill him and desecrate his body.

He heard a battle cry. Leon wanted to turn his head but couldn't. He couldn't spare the attention from the current opponent, a thing as tall as a small tree but paper thin.

"For Arthur!" Leon could spare attention for that. His head jerked involuntarily to the side, with Gwaine and Lancelot. A new player had entered and was wrecking havoc. His mind recognized the Princess Morgana, recognized the beauty who wielded a sword better than the majority of the knights, but could not understand it. She fought her way to them and fell into place next to Leon, blade never stopping it's motion. "For Camelot!"

What the hell. Leon would try to understand this later. He raised his own blade and charged into the fray afresh, battle cry on his lips.

* * *

><p>Merlin went deeper into Avalon on foot. He left the mare grazing by the bank. Merlin trusted that she would be there when he came back with Arthur. If she wasn't he would just…figure something out. That was usually the plan anyway.<p>

He was following two things. The crawling feeling in his gut, that became fouler with each step he took towards a large rock pile. And the occasional drips of blood on the ground, blood Merlin could identify as Arthur's but could not say how he knew.

There was no sunlight. His vision came from his magic. Anyone else would have tread through here blinded by a white fog bank, but Merlin placed his feet on the grass with more steadiness than he could employ in the mortal world.

Morgaine was here. Arthur was here. Merlin could no more waver than he could wish himself back to years ago when he was first talking to a dragon in the dungeons and had no idea what Arthur would become.

The mists abruptly cleared. The rock pile was across from him. Arthur was slumped on the grass, blood still dribbling from the wounds he sustained in the battle. Morgaine was with him.

Merlin looked upon his enemy in person for the first time. She was tall. Taller than he. No vision in a bowl of water or description from her son's lips had prepared him for her utter loveliness. She held a knife in her hand and moved busily, laying out patterns in the grass for some complex ritual.

"If you stab him with that blade, I will kill you." Merlin said. Morgaine froze, then turned to face him.

"You managed to find a way into my domain. I'm impressed boy." Merlin shook his head.

"It's not yours. You have no domain. You _lost_ Morgaine. There's no one left in the world who calls you queen." Her lips twisted up in a manic smile.

"Not without the King." Her eyes glittered. "Without him there is civil war, all of Albion breaking up and the lands ripe for the picking. I don't need sons or jewels. All I need for that is power, and you and this fool will provide an ample supply."

"By killing us." Merlin felt dull. Water had numbed him and tiredness was fogging his brain. But he had gained power, incredible power, from killing Nimueh, he just barely remembered that, and he supposed that the same might happen for the one who killed him.

"Who wouldn't cater to the sorceress who killed Arthur Pendragon? Who killed _Merlin_?" Morgaine's eyes turned to two cold crystals. "I'll have my Kingdom. I don't care by what means."

"Not Arthur." The words gave him strength. Merlin lifted his head and focused properly, bringing magic together. "You will not harm him."

"If you have to die first, so be it. It's a waste, but I will do it." Morgaine raised a hand and began to chant. Merlin could not understand the words. They had the same music as the song of Jenny Greenteeth.

Jenny Greenteeth was dead. Merlin felt better and blocked the magic, pushed back with his own will. Morgaine stumbled back. Her eyes flashed cruelly, hands closing around the silver knife. She lunged for Arthur and raised it high.

"_No!"_ Merlin shouted. His hands flew out, eyes gold fire, and Morgaine went flying back, as Merlin flung himself to Arthur, pressing a hand on his chest to see if the knife did anything more than prick, looking into emerald eyes and that was wrong. Those eyes were never open when there was magic.

Winds began to whip around them. Merlin raised an arm and focused his will. Morgaine was screaming, hurling her power into a hurricane that whirled around Merlin and Arthur like it would strip their flesh from their bones. Merlin hunkered down next to Arthur - wrong wrong, there was shock and awareness in the emeralds - and countered.

Then Morgaine flung another ounce of power into her spell, and the winds sliced across Merlin's cheekbones and blood sprayed from Arthur's chest. Mortals weren't supposed to be in Avalon. Merlin screamed

For the first time in his entire life, Merlin turned his magic on a person and did not hold back. He glared at Morgaine with eyes that were more than gold flames, more than eyes, windows to all the magic in the world, and shouted something. He wasn't sure exactly what.

Whatever it was, it was not something that could be blocked or countered. Morgaine dissolved into gold motes and was scattered.

* * *

><p>The enemy line broke. Leon stared, his breath heaving, as the creatures ran, dying as they went, sinking into the earth, clawing at their skin and their wings and shrieking. Morgana felt a strange surge within her, her magic reacting to something <em>else<em>. Gwaine knew suddenly and without a doubt that his mother was dead. Lancelot for a second didn't feel his wounds, only triumph.

* * *

><p>At Badon Hill, thunder split the air. Sir Kai and Sir Ector looked at each other as the soldiers yelled to each other, prophecy and weather and old wives tales all getting mixed up, and neither understood.<p>

* * *

><p>In Camelot, three brothers sighed in relief but did not know why. Gwen dropped her load of laundry and felt wind whip down the servant's corridor, blowing her hair and her skirts.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin staggering forward, his head buzzing. He had an arm around Arthur and was half dragging Arthur, half being carried by Arthur. They had to get out of here. They had to get to the Aughisky and leave Avalon. This part had been Morgaine's place, and Merlin had upset it, had splintered it.<p>

The mare was waiting. Merlin pushed Arthur on and swung on himself, one arm wrapping around Arthur's waist and feeling calloused fingers gripping his hand and the other fisting in the rough mane. Then they were in calm river then in a torrent of water that threatened to drag his addled mind and frail body off the horse but something anchored him, then they were all out and everything faded to black.

**A/N: Review? Please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Have I mentioned lately that I love all you reviewers? Seriously. So much love. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. STILL don't own Merlin. **

Merlin opened his eyes with a soft groan. His head hurt. He hurt _all over_. And he had no idea where he was. Someone touched his shoulder.

"Merlin?" He turned on his side to blink at the intruder. It was Gwaine. His whole chest was bandaged. "Are you fit to ride? We need to get back to the camp. I sent a falcon to Kai, but he says the soldiers are restless. He told them Arthur was taken by an evil sorceress but that she was defeated at that the King was returning, and they'd really like proof."

"Sure." Merlin felt a throb of pain as he lifted himself onto his forearms. He swore loudly. Gwaine grimaced.

"Sorry. This place is pretty much deserted, we couldn't find a proper physician." Merlin looked around. He was in some sort of royal bedchamber, but it was nowhere in Camelot.

"Where are we?"

"My old home." Gwaine sat on the edge of the bed. "All of us were fighting, with Morgana, when the entire line of creatures broke. Leon, Lancelot and I were exhausted and just about out of our minds at that point, and Morgana I ended up just sort of stumbling around the swamp." Gwaine grinned. "Which, as a matter of fact, was excellent, because we stumbled across you and Arthur collapsed by the river. We followed the river to the castle, since it's the only decent shelter anywhere around here. I gave you Gaheris's bedchamber, because he's the cleanest and I thought you deserved it."

"Oh." Merlin blinked. Then scrambled up, ignoring the pain in his…well, everywhere. "Arthur!"

"Is fine." Gwaine frowned. "But he refuses to talk about what happened while you two were in Avalon."

"Oh, God." Merlin whimpered. He thought he remembered Arthur being awake. Arthur being awake meant Arthur seeing, and not even Arthur was unobservant enough to not see that his manservant was using magic.

But he hadn't been killed in his sleep, and that was probably a positive.

"I'm guessing that something less than pleasant happened?" Gwaine asked ruefully. Merlin nodded. Gwaine waited. "Fine, don't tell me. But we need to get on those horses as fast as we can, and get back to camp. I gave you a set of clothes, all of yours were ripped to shreds." Gwaine tossed him some clothing and left. Merlin scrambled into it, ignoring his various aches and bumps and bruises.

As he bumped down the stairs and tried not to knock over and of the suits of armor, Merlin went over the possibilities. Maybe he'd only be banished. Or maybe Arthur was saving some incredibly horrible punishment for him, something that could only be done at Camelot because Uther was the one who created it, or Arthur was going to ambush him outside and only hadn't killed him because he felt it was dishonorable to kill a sleeping man.

None of that happened. The horses had eventually gotten up and made it back to Gwaine's family stables, but there were enough horses in there to take fresh ones and gallop back to camp. Most of the riders privately thought that, being in the condition they were in, they would rather walk.

Arthur didn't look at Merlin once. Merlin shied away from Arthur. Morgana shifted nervously and failed absolutely at not showing how nervous she was. Gwaine discovered he could sleep while riding a horse at full gallop and not fall off. Leon winced every time there was a bump. Lancelot thought dreamily of Gwen and ignored everyone else.

They arrived with the camp in a state of uproar. Kai and Sir Ector were doing their best, but a few thousand soldiers who hadn't seen their king since the major battle could be a rowdy lot.

"Hey! It's the King!" shouted one man. And then there was a reverent mob surrounding the party. Arthur forced a smile to his lips.

"Yes. I'm not dead or dying, just have a few small wounds. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to have those seen to." Arthur pushed his way through the cloud of advisors and physicians and collapsed inside his tent. He didn't need a healer. He was in _perfectly fine shape_ thanks to a certain _lying_ excuse for a servant.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, what's wrong?" Gaius asked in a low voice. "You're shaking, and I don't think I've seen you this unbalanced in all the time I've known you."<p>

"It's Arthur." Merlin whispered back. "I think he saw. I mean, I'm certain he saw. When I was getting him back from Morgaine he was conscious and I don't think he could have possibly _missed_ what I did."

"Well what did you do?" Gaius demanded. Merlin looked away. "Fine. I'll go talk to his highness and see if I can get him to see sense."

"No!" Merlin yelped. Gaius raised an eyebrow. "I don't want you in trouble for harboring a sorcerer, I'll talk to him myself. Don't you have to bring him a tray in?" Gaius nodded slowly. "Well, I'll do that."

"Merlin, do you think putting yourself in an isolated tent with Arthur really wise at this time?" Merlin shrugged.

"It's not as though things could get worse."

* * *

><p>Arthur paced around his tent. Gaius was coming in to give him food and make sure he hadn't infected a wound and Arthur had no idea how to talk to the man. Did he tell him about Merlin? But then again surely Gaius knew, Merlin couldn't keep a secret for his life…<p>

Ha. That only applied _before_ Arthur found out that the man he'd wanted as a lover was a sorcerer. The man that he _still_ wanted, dammit. His father's ghost was going to rise from the grave and start haunting him out of spite.

There was sound at the tent flap.

"Gaius I'm fine." Arthur broke off when he saw who had actually entered. Merlin cowered at the entrance, looking particularly guilty. "Oh. You."

"Me." Merlin tried to force a grin and failed. "We haven't talked, exactly, and I thought it might be a good idea."

"No." Arthur said flatly. _Do not engage in discussion with sorcerers. They will attempt to trap you._ His father's words rang in his head.

"But…" Merlin trailed off, then flared up. "I'm still here you know! I don't just drop off the map because you don't want to talk to me! I'm still your manservant and you'll have to talk to me sometime!"

"I could always fire you." Arthur picked up a goblet of wine, unaware that it was a habit he had picked up from his father.

"But where else would you find a servant so masterful at the art of dropping things?" Arthur laughed a little despite. Then he slammed the goblet down so that wine slopped out over his hand.

"_Sorcery?"_ Merlin flinched back. Arthur flung his hands up. "Other things I could understand, but _magic?_ Are you out of your mind? You should be running from me as fast as you can carry yourself right now to get away from me!"

"First of all, if I planned on doing that, I would have done it the day I met you. Secondly, where would I go? You'll be King over all Albion. It's destiny." Arthur groaned.

"And I suppose magic told you that."

"Actually yes." Arthur took a gulp of wine. He'd rather have this conversation drunk. "Arthur!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how I'm supposed to react! I'm never had someone I…someone who was my bloody _friend_ commit this particular degree of treason before!" Arthur snapped. Merlin dumped the tray on the ground.

"What was I supposed to do, let you die!"

"Maybe!" Arthur suddenly frowned. "You killed Morgaine. How many other people have you killed with magic?"

Merlin looked very small. "The crone who tried to kill you when we first met. Edwin. Sophia and Aufleric. A couple of Tauren's followers. A bunch of bandits. Nimueh." Arthur's mouth opened in a soundless exclamation. "Morgause's army, sort of. A lot of random soldiers who were going to strike at your back. Some important Sidhe." Merlin sighed. "At this point, I don't even remember everyone."

"Everyone who ever tried to harm me." Arthur's tone held a kind of quiet wonder.

"I've saved your princely backside quite a few times." Merlin's mouth quirked up. "The rest of the knights too."

"Gwaine knows, doesn't he?" Arthur felt a bit of old jealousy surge up. Merlin's eyes flashed with anger.

"Yes, he and Lancelot know. I'm sorry Arthur but I'm glad they knew! Do you have any idea what it's like having a secret that you can't tell anybody because it'll get you and probably people you care about killed and how horrible it feels! Having somebody tell me magic wasn't a curse was _nice!_" Merlin glared. Arthur ran a hand through his hair and still didn't know what he was going to do about this mess.

He opted for the Pendragon method, which was to sit down and eat and ignore the problem. Merlin, unfortunately, responded to that by sitting down too and looking hungry. Arthur sighed and pushed the plate across the table to share with him. Merlin nibbled on some bread.

"You know, this is going a lot better than I expected." Merlin commented. "I thought maybe you would ambush me and kill me."

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "No! I'm angry but…I'm not killing you. Why didn't you just _tell _me?"

"When? After your father executed his third sorcerer in a week? After you were stalking around muttering out paranoid delusions on how everyone with magic was out to kill your line? Or perhaps as you fought to keep your kingdom?" Merlin slumped. "I was going to tell you. I just kept trying to find the right time and it was never proper."

"I know that feeling." Arthur muttered. "Still, I would have liked to know."

"I guess." Merlin eyed him over the table. Arthur eyed Merlin back.

"There's something I should tell you - "

"While we're on the topic of secrets - "

Arthur covered a laugh with his hand. "I can't believe we have even more problems."

"Camelot doesn't encourage normalcy." Merlin leaned forward and started to say something. Arthur, who was now operating a policy of too little sleep, a lot of wine, and the fact that everything was messed up enough already, leaned forward and kissed him. Merlin froze, then reciprocated.

"Um, yeah." Arthur muttered, once he was back on his side of the table. "That was what I wanted to say."

"Me too." Merlin admitted. Arthur sighed. "I wish I'd managed it a few years earlier."

"Agreed." Arthur put his head on his arms. "Can we also agree that you won't be executed and under no circumstances may you leave to seek another position?"

"Are you kidding?" Merlin said, a grin lighting up his features. "Then again, the scullery maids badger me enough, and as soon as they find out I'm sleeping with you the gossip will just never stop."

"There will be no gossip." Arthur said flatly. "I'll life the anti-magic laws, and you can just tell everyone you're a warlock." Arthur saw Merlin's face glow from across the table a second before he lunged across to kiss Arthur. Arthur made a grunting noise and fell over, dragging Merlin with him onto the pallet that some excellent maid who was now getting a pay raise put there.

He opened his eyes just enough to see Merlin's turn gold, and all the buttons on his shirt pop off. Arthur was lowering his hands when Merlin pushed him off, blushing.

"What?"

"Not to be insulting, but…" Merlin gestured to himself. "Bruises all over, pulled half my muscles, and I'm ready to fall over. Gaius was mad enough at my just for riding in this condition, I think any other strenuous activity is out of the question."

"Oh." Arthur muttered. "I guess there's plenty of time later, and my bed in Camelot if more comfortable anyway?"

"Your bed?"

"I'm not doing it on yours, it's got fleas on it!" Merlin shoved him. Arthur grinned and draped an arm over Merlin's shoulders. "Quite frankly, you will just need to move into my room. No need for me to wait every morning, or have to watch you get dressed and leave every night." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"That's what magic is for, idiot." Arthur was about to protest that he not an idiot, when he realized that Merlin was talking about using magic for casual things. Little things.

"Do something right now?" Merlin blinked at him. "Magic. Something…" Arthur struggled for words. "Non evil."

"Gosh. Do something that an essential part of me in a non evil way, how will I manage." He saw Arthur's face and softened. "You know, it's not all people like Nimueh and Morgaine and Morgause who twist everything. Look." Merlin put a hand up and suddenly, the ceiling of the tent was a starry sky. "There's so much _amazing_ stuff you can do with magic."

"That's…" Arthur stared. Merlin rolled onto his side and opened his hands. There were bluebells in them, which changed to a bunch of fluttering doves. "I don't like birds."

"Killjoy." Merlin lay back down and closed his eyes. "Do you think the army would be mad if I made it rain?"

"You can _do_ that?" Arthur though back to their extraordinary lack of drought over the last few years. "Wait a minute, so the perfect weather for harvests in the last few years?"

"I just changed things whenever I heard you complain. Weather magic is _fun_." Merlin said, smiling dreamily. Arthur sighed and pulled Merlin closer.

"Yes, I think they'd be furious. There are still people sleeping outside." Arthur laughed. "Do something else. I've never seen magic and liked it."

Merlin's eyes turned gold, and silver wisps began to collect in the air above them, slowly forming a model of Camelot. Arthur's mouth fell open as it grew more and more detailed, tiny replicas of the knights and servants hurrying along ramparts forming.

"Wait just a second, is that Gwaine beating me in a duel?" Arthur sat upright. Merlin laughed. "That's not very nice."

"Not sorry." Merlin grinned and waved a hand, getting rid of the model. "Do you want to see more?"

"Yes. No. What else can you do?" Arthur laid back down. "Do you have any special powers?"

"Um." Merlin coughed. "Well, yes. Quite a few."

"Really?" Arthur looked interested.

"Ah, I'm a Dragonlord. _But_ before you get mad, I didn't have this power until my father died because that's how Dragonlord power works, I don't know who made up that stupid rule, but as soon as I did have that power I got rid of Kilgarrah. He's sort of our ally now." Arthur stared at Merlin. "Um. Also the power of Life and Death."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I can give life to the dying. At the cost of another's life." Merlin coughed. "That was what happened when I killed Nimueh." Arthur frowned.

"Wait. So when I was bitten by the Questing Beast, and I was dying, you were the one who saved me?" Merlin shrugged. Arthur rolled over to kiss him. "You really are an idiot. How could you possibly think that I'd have you killed after all that?"

"Your family has a less than perfect history with my kind." Merlin snuggled into Arthur's side. "So do I get my own magical position?"

"Absolutely." Arthur thought. "Palace Warlock. No, court sorcerer. Or maybe wizard of Camelot? Magical village idiot?"

"Shut up." Merlin kicked his leg. "As long as I don't have to wash your dirty socks anymore."

"No, you still have to do that." Merlin kicked him again. "It's practical! If you've got magic you don't have to touch them, and isn't that kinder than inflicting them on some other hapless servant?"

"Prat." Merlin closed his eyes.

"Excuse me, sire - Oh." Arthur opened his eyes and sat up. There was a guard standing at the tent flap, his face about the same color as his uniform.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The men have requested instructions about the prisoner. We're not precisely sure about how many guards you want, or whether she should be in chains, or…fed…" The guard was deliberately not looking at Merlin.

"What prisoner?" Arthur asked.

"The princess Morgana." Arthur exchanged a glance with Merlin.

"Summon her here, and Merlin and I will decide what should be done." Arthur commanded. The guard bowed and retreated. "I might as well make you one of my official advisors. God knows you think that's your position anyway."

"Great." Merlin grumbled. He sat up and made his way to a chair. "So I get to be the one who gets blamed every time you mess up. Wait. I'm that already."

"Shut up!" The tent flap rustled. Arthur rose to his feet as Morgana entered.

She'd cleaned up. Someone had given her water to wipe away the worst of the dirt, and she's gotten a comb through her hair. She was wearing a man's tunic and breeches, doubtless loaned to her by one of the knights. The dress of a princess was hard to come by at a war camp.

"Arthur." Morgana dipped into a curtsy. It was still flawless, despite the time since she'd last been in court. "My King."

"Morgana." Arthur swallowed. Then took one step forward to crush her in his arms. "By God I have missed you."

"And I you." Morgana hugged him back just as tightly. "I am sorry, my brother. I swear to you that I am sorry." She pulled back, eyes quizzical. "Where is Uther?"

"Dead." Morgana swayed.

"Oh. I…" She closed her eyes. "I spent so many months dreaming of his death, and now…now I feel nothing but grief."

"Understandable. But we have a lot to talk about." Arthur sat back down. "I'll have a servant fetch a chair, you shouldn't stand for too long."

"No need." Merlin spoke up. His eyes flashed gold and a chair grew from the ground. Morgana paled and sat on it gingerly.

"So. You've got magic." Morgana took a deep breath. "In retrospect, this is very obvious."

"Isn't it?" Arthur said wryly.

"I can't help but notice you aren't executing him." Morgana commented. "Does this mean you are straying from our father's policies?"

"It does." Arthur put his elbows on the table. "I seek a new era. One free from the hatred and pointless bloodshed of my father's reign. To do this, I plan to lift the bans on magic. Those who practice magic with evil intent will still be prosecuted, but no longer shall the innocent burn."

"Oh." Morgana sighed. "I…I no longer count as one of the innocent, do I?"

"I'm not starting my reign by executing my sister." Arthur said flatly. Morgana smiled faintly. "You were…misguided, before."

"That's an understatement Arthur." Morgana's eyelids lowered. "I was afraid. Fear turned to hate against Uther, the one who terrified me, and against Merlin, who betrayed me in order to save Camelot."

"What?" Arthur turned to Merlin with a frown. Merlin shook his head minutely. _I'll explain later._ "Go on."

"I don't think you could understand it Arthur. Suddenly finding yourself alone, with a curse on you that you can barely control, that would make your own father execute you, and then having one person come forward and tell you it's okay…." Morgana took a deep breath. "I believed every word Morgause told me. And her hate and bitterness consumed me. I have tried, in the past few months, to…to do some good, to make up for the harm I caused."

"You mean helping the knights, and helping Gwaine's brothers escape." Morgana nodded.

"Yes." Arthur put his chin on his hands and thought. Merlin kicked him under the table.

"What?" Merlin stared at him. "Of course she can come back with us, you don't have to kick my shins!"

"Good." Merlin smiled at Morgana. "I'm sorry too. I should have told you that you weren't alone." Morgana studied him. "I didn't trust you. I'm sorry for that."

"I think we should start over." Arthur said. He held out a hand to Morgana. "A new beginning." Morgana smiled at took his hand.

"I wonder how the people will react." Morgana commented. She turned her head to the opening of the tent. "They used to love me, as I recall."

"They'll be suspicious, but this is a new age." Arthur said confidently. "And you fought alongside Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot. The three of them are regarded as heroes in Camelot, once they tell people how you went into battle with them it will sway the feelings of the people. Besides, I'm sure they have other things to talk about."

"I'll say." Morgana suddenly giggled. "I heard the guard talking about walking in on your and your concubine when he was coming to get me."

"_Concubine?"_ Merlin spluttered. Arthur grinned.

"I like that. Merlin the concubine has a nice ring to it."

"I'm not a concubine!" Merlin said indignantly. "I don't get paid."

"Yes you do." Arthur was still grinning.

"I don't get paid to love you." Merlin grumbled. Arthur's heart warmed. Morgana sighed, her head tipping to the side and one hand going to her heart. "Besides which, you don't pay me enough to be a concubine!"

"I pay you plenty!" Arthur protested. Merlin rolled his eyes. "And for the service I get - "

Merlin made a disgusted noise and made a sharp gesture with his hand. Arthur yelped. He was no longer sitting. He was dangling upside down, arms flailing. Morgana burst into laughter. Merlin leaned back and examined his nails.

"Merlin! Put me down!"

"No. Not until you come up with a better title than bloody concubine." Merlin's mouth twitched up.

"How did you do that?" Morgana asked. She was looking at Arthur's state of levitation with great interest. "I'd love to know how."

"It's easy." Merlin leaned across the table and waved a quill over. "See, you can move the air under his feet to bring them up, then you do _this_." Merlin made a vague gesture, his eyes flashing gold. Arthur was hiked a foot further up. "Simple."

"Hmm." Morgana made the same gesture. Arthur wobbled then went to the side.

"If you two are quite finished?" Arthur asked icily. Merlin cocked his head.

"Maybe."

"I don't know how to think up titles!"

"For heaven's sake, both of you." Morgana tutted. "Just call him your Wizard Consort."

Merlin shrugged. "Works for me."

Arthur fell to the ground in a heap. Then he began to laugh. Harder and harder. Morgana and Merlin exchanged a bemused look.

"It's just…" Arthur managed to stop chuckling. "Do you remember the first day we met? You told me that you could take me apart with less than one blow. I thought you were just suicidal but…" He shook his head, still laughing. "It's a miracle you haven't been caught."

"Maybe." Merlin muttered. "I could still hoist you in the air!"

"You really must teach me these things." Morgana said. Her eyes glittered. "Arthur needs more than 1 person to keep his head small enough to fit under that crown."

"I would be happy too." Merlin grinned at Morgana. "You could be my apprentice!"

"Apprentice to a servant. What would father say?" Morgana chuckled.

"Apprentice to the Wizard Consort." Merlin corrected. "It sounds a lot better."

"Good God, what have I gotten myself into?" Arthur muttered. Merlin and Morgana turned matching evil smiles on him.

**A/N: I think there's only one chapter left. Golly. Expect a lot of fluff. Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Gosh, this fic is going to be over. I feel like I should pop open some champagne or something (for me, 16 chapters is a lot. I plan these thingies as oneshots).**

**Disclaimer: No, I STILL don't own Merlin. **

All of Camelot rejoiced when the army galloped back into the city. King Arthur rode victorious at the head, with Merlin on his right side. Besides Merlin rode a cloaked figure. Few took notice of it.

"It's the knights of the table!" cried one of the many wenches lining the streets. Gwaine grinned and waved at the crowds, blowing a kiss to the nearest wench. Leon bumped his arm.

"Do you have no shame?"

"It's exercising my knightly benefits!" Gwaine protested. Leon rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I suppose you aren't going to let the tavern owner buy you a pint tonight?" Leon laughed.

"Fair enough." He raised a hand and waved to children who had pushed their way to the front. Elyan was riding next to Lancelot, the two deep in discussion. As far as Gwaine could tell, it was something serious that had Lancelot looking anxious and Elyan scowling. "Is Percival to return soon?"

"I think so." Gwaine blew another kiss.

At the front of the column, Arthur was smiling and waving to the crowds. His brow furrowed. Were those children wearing…neckerchiefs? Arthur craned his neck to look at Merlin, who was grinning and also waving.

Yes. Those neckerchiefs were _exactly_ like Merlin's.

That was it. He was getting Merlin a new wardrobe as soon as physically possible. The people could imitate some less hideous garment. Perhaps robes. Yes. Star-spangled robes, and a really big pointy hat. Arthur grinned.

"What's that look for?" Merlin asked. Merlin was looking at him warily. Arthur's grin grew wider.

"I was just thinking about you." Arthur nudged their horses a bit closer together and took Merlin's hand. Merlin blushed. Arthur caught a few of the peasants watching them fondly. Arthur flashed them an enormous grin, and was rewarded by all of them bursting into giggles.

They rode up to the castle among almost deafening cheers. Arthur dismounted and tossed the reigns to a servant. Merlin dismounted as well, looking somewhat startled to have another stablehand taking his horse's reigns.

"Lancelot!" Gwen rushed down the castle steps. Lancelot leapt off his horse and folded her into his arms. Arthur smiled slightly as Lancelot lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"When did that happen?" Morgana murmured to Merlin. Merlin touched her elbow, guiding her up the steps.

"Awhile back. Don't tell me you're not pleased." Morgana smiled.

"I think they make a lovely couple." Merlin guided her up the palace steps. Arthur hurried up after them, pausing to turn and wave to the servants in the courtyard. It was heartening to see how cheerful everyone looked, as opposed to the last few months.

* * *

><p>"It feels good to be back here." Morgana gazed out the window of her room, Merlin at her shoulder. "I forgot how much I loved this view of Camelot."<p>

"I had Gwen get it ready. She can resume her normal duties as your maid, according to Arthur." Merlin said.

"Morgana?" Gwen froze at the threshold of the room. She dropped the vase she was holding, sending flowers and water all over the floor. Morgana hesitated.

"Gwen…Gwen, I am so sorry." Gwen rushed forward and embraced Morgana.

"You're back?" Gwen whispered. "Actually back? To stay?"

"Yes." Morgana smiled. "Merlin is going to teach me to use magic for good, not just to kill and curse, and I can stay and teach others. Oh Gwen, it's going to be _amazing_." Gwen blinked.

"Merlin is going to…" She turned to Merlin. He shrugged sheepishly and repaired the vase with a wave of his hand. "Merlin!"

"Arthur says he'll lift the ban on magic." Merlin said. Gwen took a deep breath.

"Well. That comes as quite a surprise, but I'm very happy for the both of you. But Morgana…" Gwen turned dismayed eyes to her friend. "Your _hair. _Oh dear, it's going to take hours to put it to rights, and I'll have to have the seamstresses take in your dresses because you're so thin…"

"There's supposed to be a banquet tonight." Merlin offered. "Arthur's holding court for the first time as King."

"Gwen!" Morgana put a hand to her mouth. "This is a perfect opportunity for you to finally borrow one of my dresses!"

"Oh, no." Gwen giggled nervously. "Lancelot did say he had something planned, but I'm still a maid, and I can just wear one some of my old things."

"Don't be ridiculous." Morgana tossed her hair. "If I am to be the Princess of Camelot again, and student of the Wizard Consort, I must make sure that my maid is dressed in nothing short of the best."

"You two have fun with that." Merlin began backing away. "I think Arthur wants to see me."

"Of course he does. But the entire point of having a man at your beck and call is that you can make him wait." Morgana crossed her arms. "Arthur was mentioning that he wanted a new hat for you, and frankly, we need to dress you in something that will get that idea right out of his head."

Merlin nervously looked between Gwen and Morgana.

* * *

><p>Arthur paced his chambers. <em>Where<em> was Merlin? He needed someone to help him dress!

There was a click. Arthur spun around, opening his mouth to berate Merlin. He closed his mouth with a snap. Merlin looked…good. Very good.

"Where did you get that?" Merlin shrugged and twitched the jacket uncomfortably. It was dark blue, with silver thread embroidered into it and the bottom falling around his legs. The fabric was as rich as he'd ever seen.

At least they'd let him keep his neckerchief.

"Morgana." That didn't surprise Arthur in the least. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Hold court." Arthur felt Merlin's fingers brush his shoulders as Merlin tugged off his shirt. "Make many toasts to the round table, reintroduce Morgana. Oh…" Arthur turned and smiled at Merlin. "There are a few declarations I'll need to make. People should know as soon as possible that I'm lifting the ban on magic."

"Thank you." Arthur tugged on the new shirt Merlin handed him.

"I'm not just doing it for you, stupid. The druids will make great allies. And of course, this means I can actually use all those strange little things we have in the vaults." Merlin laughed. "What?"

"Your face. You always get the same expression when you're in denial." Arthur sniffed. Merlin tipped his head to the side and kissed him. When they broke away, Arthur looked a bit less stiff. "And stop looking so nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Merlin nodded in a very unconvinced way. "I'm not!"

"Good. The people adore you, and you did just win us a war in a single battle." Merlin stepped back to grab Arthur's cape.

"One other thing." Arthur rolled his shoulders slightly. "You'll be seated next to me."

"Eh?" Merlin picked the crown off the table, where it sat on it's cushion.

"You're next to me. I'm hardly going to have my lover waiting on the table." Arthur said in an exasperated tone of voice. "Honestly Merlin, you _are_ supposed to be my Wizard Consort."

"Right." Merlin picked up the crown. "Now, my lord, if you'll allow me the honor?"

* * *

><p>Arthur took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. This was ridiculous. He was standing outside his own damn banquet hall, and he had to wait for Geoffrey to announce him to the court.<p>

Was he the only nervous one? Gwaine looked quite tickled with himself and his shiny new chain mail, and Leon was obviously enormously pleased that the seamstresses had salvaged his old cloak. Arthur personally thought that suggested they had an enchantress amongst the seamstresses. Elyan was looking grumpy, but not nervous.

Ah, good. Lancelot was tense. Well not good, but it made Arthur feel like less of a girl. And Morgana, standing towards the back in a particularly stunning white gown with Gwen, looked faintly anxious.

"Stop worrying Morgana, it makes you look like a moth." Arthur said. Morgana folded her arms across her chest and cast him an icy look. Merlin covered his mouth with a hand to stifle a laugh.

"And now, King Arthur Pendragon!" Arthur nodded to Merlin. Merlin flashed him a grin as the guards opened the door to the hall, letting the cheering of his nobles ring in his ears. Arthur walked up to the high table with Merlin at his shoulder, smiling and nodding to the various nobles. He reached his place and gestured to Merlin to take the place next to him.

Arthur raised a hand. The tables full of nobles fell silent.

"I thank you, for that welcome. But I am hardly the only one here you need applaud." Arthur held his hand out towards the doors. "My knights of the round table. Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, Sir Leon, Sir Elyan."

The knights entered. Arthur smiled slightly. They certainly looked a sight, with swirling red cloaks and shining mail that really was unnecessary at a banquet but looked very impressive. They took their seats. Arthur remained standing.

"As you all know, we have won a great battle." More applause. "Some days ago we triumphed over the combined forces of King Lot and the Saxons. Since then, the Northern Chieftains have surrendered themselves to Camelot. King Lot's heir has handed over Orkney." Arthur took a deep breath. "What you may not know is that I was kidnapped after that battle by the sorceress Morgaine. Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, and Sir Lancelot fought in the swamps of the north against her minions, and they triumphed as well. However, they did not do it alone. My sister, the princess Morgana, aided them and helped turn the tide of the battle. Without her, they would surely be dead."

A shocked murmur ran through the hall. Arthur made another gesture at the door.

"And so it is my pleasure to welcome Princess Morgana back to court." Morgana entered. The only noise was her heels clicking against the flagstones, and the rustle of Gwen's dress behind her.

The clapping began with Gwaine. Leon and Lancelot followed barely a second behind. It spread, turning to a roar of approval that Camelot's daughter was with them again.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who grinned back at him. Morgana took her place next to him, a relieved smile on her face.

"But Morgana is not the only person who helped to save me. I owe my life to magic." The hall at once dropped back into silence. "My father saw magic as a blight, something that cursed our lands and could be used for nothing but evil, something people chose to practice. I see that magic is no choice, nor an instrument of death. It is something people are born with. Hunting down those with this gift only pushes them into a path of darkness."

Morgana looked down. Merlin watched Arthur, and the way he had captivated everyone in the hall.

"I am allowing magic back into the Kingdom of Camelot. No longer shall those with magic be persecuted. Instead they may come here, to learn. And should any take this acceptance as a sign of weakness, and a sign that they may use magic for harm…" Arthur gestured to Merlin. "Merlin, our own wizard, will take care of them."

Arthur watched as quite a few of the nobles started choking on their own spit. Heh. He forgot how infamous Merlin was.

"If anyone has any magical woes, you can bother _him_ about them." Arthur managed, just barely, to not crack an evil grin. "Court is now in session."

Lancelot got to his feet. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"My liege, I have served beneath you for years now. I come before you now to ask for permission to wed." Lancelot took a deep breath and looked over at Gwen. "To wed Guinevere, a maid of your court."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. Merlin was smiling at Gwen (who had been bullied into taking one of Morgana's gowns, and looked truly stunning), who was blushing. Morgana had a hand over her heart.

"You two have my blessing." Arthur said, warmth spreading through him.

Gwen let out a breathless little giggle as Lancelot turned toward her. Gwaine and Leon burst into applause. Morgana joined them. Gareth bounded to his feet and began cheering. Arthur, watching Lancelot embrace her with a feeling of contentment, wondered whether he would actually be deaf by the time this evening was over.

* * *

><p>There were more business like things to sort through, of course. Gwaine formally ceded Orkney to Camelot, with one of his brothers left to look after it as the steward.<p>

Kai was appointed seneschal.

The oaths of fealty were formally sworn.

Emissaries from various border countries came to offer Arthur their lands. Peasants came with requests for soldiers to help repair their homes after the harsh winters. Somehow, the benches outside of the hall filled with common people, and Arthur instructed the servants to bring food to them as well. This celebration was meant to be for all.

Then, finally, there was only the feasting.

"This is fun." Merlin said. "I'm not even sure what this meat _is_."

"You know, me neither." Morgana leaned over and sniffed discreetly. "No never mind, that's ostrich."

"How did we get _ostrich_ meat?"

"I think one of the visiting dignitaries brought it." Morgana shrugged. "Honestly, it's a bit like gamey chicken."

"I _love_ this." Merlin grinned. "People just bring you food, I don't even have to get up!"

"Good point." Arthur turned to Merlin. "You're going to get lazy just sitting here doing nothing. Entertain us Merlin!" Some of the nobles looked over. Merlin rolled his eyes. "Well, get to it."

"Prat." Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

The smoke from the torches changed, merging together and forming a picture of a courtier, waltzing with a lady. Merlin moved a hand, coloring the smoke and changing into a flock of doves that flew around the hall, diving and gliding between the nobles and the ladies. They soared into the halls outside, coasting through the streets of Camelot, darting between giggling children before flying upwards, exploding into strangely colored fires that lit up the sky above Camelot.

There were gasps and applause.

"What on earth is going on in here?" A familiar voice said. Percival walked in, looking just a tad bewildered. "You wouldn't believe what the people are saying…"

"Sir Percival, welcome back to court." Arthur gestured to the table, where all of his knights were clearing bursting with the desire to tell Percival what, exactly, had been going on. "Tell us your tale."

"Thank you, sire." Percival began to recount how he found Lady Conduiramour and her people in the woods, and won back her castle for her. Arthur sat back in his throne and sipped his wine. Whenever it got near the bottom of the beaker, Merlin's eyes would flash gold and it would fill to the brim.

He was starting to _love_ magic.

* * *

><p>Toward the end of the night, Morgana called for dancing. Percival swept Lady Coinduiramour up almost instantly. Lancelot had Gwen on his arm in moments. Morgana hadn't quite the crowd of suitors she had once had - no one was quite that eager to forget - but one more courageous young man had her on the floor soon enough.<p>

Gwaine on the other hand, was back to plotting, still somewhat ineptly.

"Oof!" That ineptness was shown quite well in his immediate bumping into a lady.

"I beg your pardon, my Lady." Gwaine bowed. "But I'm afraid that I'm laying claim to the musicians."

"Oh really?" She smiled. "I was hoping to bribe them to keep playing this song."

"I was going to do the same." Gwaine tossed a bag of gold to the harpist. "You there, keep this going will you? No breaks. I'm Sir Gwaine, by the way."

"_Everyone _knows who you are. My name is Lady Elena." She curtsied. "Why were you attempting to keep this spell going?"

Gwaine nodded to the couples dancing. Arthur had claimed Merlin and was moving slowly to the music, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face.

"I have lost a ridiculous amount of sleep worrying over those two. It's my duty as a knight to keep their moments going as long as I can." Gwaine grinned. Elena chuckled. "And yourself?"

"The same. I told Arthur once that I hoped we would both find one we truly loved." She cast a fond look at them. "If that time has come at last for Arthur, I owe it to our King to do all I can to keep them dancing like that."

"Would you like to dance?" Gwaine held out a hand. His eyes danced. "It seems a shame that one who believes so in love should be without a partner."

"It would be my pleasure to dance with you until the music ends." Elena took his hand.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever wonder how in the world they pulled this off?" Leon waved his goblet at the couples dancing. "I mean really, look at it. Even Gaius is waltzing with his healer friend."<p>

"No idea." Elyan took a draught from his goblet. "But the decorations are impressive."

"Do you think we actually have to stay until everyone else has left?" Leon asked. Elyan glanced around.

"No, let's run. I bet the tavern dropped it's prices for the day." They grinned at each other and ducked out. Merry lights lit up the streets, products of Merlin's magic. Elyan and Leon entered the tavern, where the proprietor had, in a never before seen burst of generosity, declared that the ale was flowing for free. There they began spreading legends.

* * *

><p>The banquet wound down slowly, as the lights in the sky grew dimmer and the nobles slowly migrated back to their chambers. The common folks left to fall asleep in their own beds, places that had never before felt to safe.<p>

"They're all going to want my hangover spell tomorrow." Merlin muttered. He looked down from Arthur's chamber window, where he could see the hearth fires of most of Camelot.

"You can do that?" Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist and looked from over his shoulder.

"Yes. I'm guessing you'll be needing it as well." Arthur nuzzled into Merlin's neck.

"Not at all. I'm sober." Merlin sighed and leaned back against Arthur's chest.

"Me too. I think using magic that much enhances my senses enough to cancel out the wine." Arthur slipped a hand beneath Merlin's shirt, brushing against his skin. Merlin turned around, wrapping an arm around Arthur's neck. "I think I've healed from all those wounds."

"Me too." Arthur murmured.

"Your bed is only a few steps away." Arthur pulled Merlin with him, backing onto the bed.

"_Our_ bed." Merlin smiled, and twitched the curtains shut.

**A/N: Seriously, GwainexElena is love. Now I am going to go watch all of s4 that I can possibly cram into one night. Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed this fic until the end! There is absolutely no way I'd have finished without you all. **

**Ps: It's probably a bad sign that I already have an idea for my next fic. Rentboy!Merlin anyone? There would be explicit sex rather than just tasteful implied sex! *shameless self promotion***

**Pps: Hey, if it's years and years from when I actually uploaded this chapter and you just read this whole fic in one go, it would rock if you reviewed anyway. **


End file.
